To Just Give In
by TheLadyValura
Summary: If Raistlin gave into Crysania during War of the Twins and she ended up pregnant, how might have the events that followed through Legends and beyond be changed forever?
1. Temptaton Granted

To Just Give In  
  
Author Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonlance or any of it's characters.  
  
Author's Note: What would have happened if Raistlin gave into temptation during the infamous pile of leaves scene in War of the Twins, how would their one act change the future. This is my first fic for this site, not the first I've written though. Please review I'll be quick to update as long as some people review, suggestions and polite criticism appreciated.  
  
Chapter One: Temptation Granted  
  
Her skin was both cool and warm to the touch her normally stormy gray eyes had become fiery blue, her cheeks were stained pink as he pulled away from her roughly.  
  
"I don't understand, you don't want me..." Crysania's eyes began to fill with tears, the first man she allowed to give herself into, perhaps the first man she ever loved and he was rejecting her as if she disgusted him. She closed her eyes bracing herself for an insult feeling shameful and unworthy of his presence, he had so much more control than she did, and she tried so hard.  
  
Raistlin had a sharp comment regarding her lack of virtue and utter hypocrisy when he looked into those cool crystal blue orbs with tears now spilling over them. Something snapped he heard his queen laugh and while every part of his mind screamed at him to run and rid himself of this temptress, he could only stare. She was truly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he knew he didn't love her, but that was an emotion he had long ago abandoned, and for a moment he wished he could just forget his plans to overtake his Dark Majesty and just be with her. He shook his head he couldn't allow this to happen, she would lose her virtue and therefore her value and he may even be jeopardizing his own power and self-control permanently. But then again she was very lacking of virtue already in true meaning of the word, sure she had her physical virtue but what did that mean when all other elements of it were tainted by her greed, pride, and ambition. She though herself better than the Kingpriest, ha! If they were any more alike the Gods would have sent a fiery mountain down on Palanthas as well. As far as their mission was concerned, it wouldn't effect it too much, he would resume his studies and she would understand, and if she didn't too bad for her. Looking at her face the slowly moving his gaze to her nearly exposed blushed breasts, then lower... He couldn't stop now it was too late and with his Queen laughing and Crysania quietly crying he gently pulled her down under him and kissed her with the passion that had been held in since the moment they met.  
  
An hour had passed Caramon was beginning to get nervous. His brother never was away from his studies this long and considering he had gotten a rather nasty injury to his hand he should've returned to camp by now. Or at least Crysania, I mean Raistlin would have undoubtedly told her to leave by now...wouldn't he have? This was ridiculous he was getting jealous of Crysania's attention to her brother. He had a wife; he winced thinking about Tika bringing back painful memories of how badly he left her. How could have he been so blind.... Besides it wasn't like Raistlin had a single interest in poor Crysania besides using her. Well it was getting dark and it probably would be a good idea to make sure they were all right. He rode to the river where Raistlin should be cleaning his wounds or thinking of whatever it was he spent so much time thinking of. It was rather dark but he though he could see his brother tangled in the leaves. Caramon panicked what if ogres had attacked while he was in camp, and where was Crysania, what if they got her too? He began to run towards Raistlin when he realized his clothes were missing, fortunately the leaves were covering most of him, what kind of sick things did those ogres do to his poor brother? Then he saw her and it all became clear, he stumbled back breaking twigs and causing his horse to stamp nervously. Raistlin all but jumped up nervously assessing the situation and perhaps calling a few spells to mind. Crysania on the other hand turned over and snuggled closer to Raistlin and then appeared to return to sleep. By this time Caramon wasn't sure whether to kill his brother for using that poor beautiful women in the worst way, or run in embarrassment. He was answered with Raistlin turning to look him in the eyes and smirk in his typical cynical way.  
  
"Do you mind Caramon? I believe the poor little wench is still sleeping. You can leave any moment you want of course." Raistlin said sarcastically, "Of course if you want you can wait till she wakes and have her tell you all about it, and how much she loves me and I love her." He said gently stroking Crysania's naked flesh to further torment his brother. "Unfortunately I need to return to my studies, I need to be well prepared to bring down my dear queen."  
  
"You bastard I can't believe you would use her on this level, I never had high moral expectations of you but this, this I can't believe of even you." Caramon's face was an angry red, his voice gruff with frustration.  
  
"Oh you worthless bafoon, who are you to judge my morals, you all but abandoned your wife for the bottle, you not only lacked respect for anyone else, but for yourself as well. If it wasn't for me you would still be that miserable wreck." Raistlin said sneeringly towards his brother, his soft- spoken words filled with loathing.  
  
Red faced and sputtering Caramon turned and rode off on his horse without a single word. Crysania began to wake she reached for Raistlin who was beginning to dress.  
  
"That was...amazing, I think I love you Raistlin...and I don't expect you to say it either or anything like that." Crysania looked at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Good, because I wouldn't get your hopes up. Now I have to go study my magic. Good day Revered Daughter." He said once again in his sarcastic manner, particularly at the mention of her church status. With that said he walked away to resume he studies leaving Crysania to once again cry. 


	2. Changes

Chapter 2: Changes  
  
Crysania lay in her shared tent with Caramon pretending to be asleep under the blankets. She knew eventually she'd have to get out from under them and acknowledge him, but for now she just wanted to curl up and die. Raistlin had humiliated her, for a moment he seemed different, she actually believed she changed him...he would never change and she was foolish for even thinking it. And the shame she felt left alone her clothes dirty and tattered. The moment he acknowledged her as Revered Daughter she looked at the medallion of the Platinum Dragon hanging around her neck and felt a sharp pang of regret. She had broken her vows to Paladine, and for what, Raistlin would never love her, he said it himself, now he seemed to look down on her more than ever. Poor Caramon was watching her sadly now shaking his head. She wanted to tell him it was ok and that she had wanted it and she was happy, but she wasn't sure about anything anymore, and the last thing she felt she could do is comfort someone else.  
  
Caramon looked down at Crysania's weak frame curled up and clutching her blankets. Raistlin had seduced her used her and left her, just like her did with every other person he knew. How long had Caramon been his brother's slave? Raistlin had never necessarily asked for it, but he felt obligated by the invisible bond they shared. Seeing Crysania there, her clothes caked in mud, her face red form crying herself to sleep, her hair sweat soaked from... Caramon's face reddened, and he felt a sharp bite of jealousy, Raistlin took Crysania, not just her body but her heart and soul. He gave her nothing and took everything she had to give. Caramon knew it meant nothing to him, she would die for him and he would step away to avoid having blood spilt upon his robes. He was about to wake Crysania for fresh made breakfast, it was supposed to be his but he found himself willing to give it up for her, a rather frightening thought; when he heard a rather sharp shrieking followed by hoarse cursing. He ran out of his tent and took a look around the camp, it was coming from Raistlin's, not surprisingly, and he began to run towards it then stopped. Why should he go help his brother, it was more than obvious in this young healthy body he could fend for himself, and it wasn't like he would be thankful anyway.  
  
"Damn you Takhisis, I will not fail, I AM NOT HIM!" Raistlin shrieked throwing vials and various other objects around his tent. All the surrounding soldiers screamed and ran away from the perimeter of the tent fearing the evil Fistandilus' wrath. He often went on these tirades but this one was far worse than any previous one, they went to search for their general but he was already on his way.  
  
"General it seems the wizard is...upset." Announced Garic to Caramon, hoping not to offend him.  
  
"I see, well the wizard should stop whining, now I'm hungry I gave the witch my breakfast so let's cook up some food." Caramon replied smiling at his men. They appeared shocked at his apparent disregard of the wizard, never before had he reacted that way, even in the most minor incidents. "Lighten up will you guys, he's not going to turn me into a snake or anything. Plus this will teach him to stop being such a cry baby right?" Caramon smirked addressing the nervous looking young men. Fortunately that made them laugh and they were able to sit down and enjoy a hearty breakfast together.  
  
Crysania had heard him cursing and screaming and began to panic; it wasn't because of her was it? She couldn't stop worrying, so finally once she heard Caramon talking to the soldiers she sneaked out of the back of the tent and crept around to Raistlin's making sure to stay out of the troops view. She opened it up gently stepping in only to get out of view from the outside. She paused, "Raistlin.... It's me, what's wrong?"  
  
"Why... why after all this work, I am my own executioner." He whispered more to himself than her, his voice hoarse and much like it was the first time she met him. He sat down turned partially towards her but gazing ahead right past her at the wall of the tent.  
  
"The dream...I told you Raistlin I believe in you, I believe in me, we will defeat Takhisis." She said softly taking a step towards him nervously.  
  
"Not if I die first!" Raistlin shrieked back. "And it won't just be me Revered Daughter, it will be you, my half wit brother, and the damned gnome. If I could just find that gnome." Raistlin shook his head still staring at the tent wall, as if deep in thought.  
  
"Well...it is supposed to be happening soon so why not send out a scouting party for him and well, take care of the problem. I mean if there's no gnome, then he can't kill us. Besides how hard can it be to find a gnome?" Crysania took another step closer bracing herself for rejection.  
  
"Exactly! How in the Abyss did I not think of that...it's so simple!" He was laughing as he stood up and took a step towards her extending his arms outward when he stopped and stumbled backwards with a strange expression on his face. "Well I thank you for your suggestion Revered Daughter and I will address Caramon with it at once." His manner suddenly much more cold and distant.  
  
Crysania's heart lit up as he smiled stepping towards her ready to embrace, then he stopped and appeared confused, almost terrified of something. She bit her lower lip and nodded with a small sad smile. "I'm always happy to help you in anyway I can Raistlin." As she walked out of the tent she felt herself pulled closer to the darkness. She had just suggested murder for the sake of love! _"It's all changed."_ She walked back to her tent not even avoiding being seen by Caramon and kneeled before her small shrine to her god Paladine and prayed, but not for herself, not for the troops, not for mankind, or peace, but instead for him.  
  
After she left Raistlin paced around the room rubbing his temples. He had quite nearly lost his self-control, this time not even aware until it was nearly to late. _"It's all changed."_ He lay back on his bed and thought of cool creamy skin, silky raven black hair, rose petal lips, and crystalline blue eyes.  
  
Caramon watch Raistlin's tent as Crysania exited. "What is she doing?" he wondered. Looking at her face she seemed even more melancholy than she had been before. "So that bastard broke her fragile heart again." He found himself thinking of running after her and taking her in his arms and telling her he'd make it all better again. Or going and choking every undeserving breathe out of his brother's throat. _"It's all changed."_ He leaned back against the tree distracted from his troop talk of tactics and thought back to a poor frail little boy being pushed around, and the monster he's become. 


	3. A Fork on the River of Time

** To Just Give In**

Author's Note: Sorry I wasn't accepting anonymous reviews I honestly didn't even realize. Sorry for misspelling on Fistandantilus, the source I used was incorrect. Thanks for reviews:  
  
Guan: Trust me early on it will be a bit close, but there will definitely be some HUGE differences pretty soon.  
  
Ahn-Li Steffraini: Thank you very much, I will try to review every chance I get, (and considering I have nothing to do ( it will be quite frequently).  
  
Chapter 3: A Fork on the River of Time  
  
_ I was being led to the executioner once again, I desperately tried to leave this twisted dream world. Panicking I turned to avoid seeing my cynical smirking face as the executioner lifted his hood. My entire body tensed, I began to cry, beg and plead for mercy, my queen began to laugh, the laughter suffocated me, then another voice joined but...it wasn't mine. I looked up to see the execution pull off there mask fear and exhilaration mingled in my blood, power surged through me words to a spell began to formulate in my mind. I have thwarted my queen and escaped the unbending river of time that would have lead to an unavoidable male storm. Triumphantly barely fearing my own demise at this new executioner's hands I looked up...and it was him.  
_  
What could this mean? Surely this must be better; I wasn't trapped following Fistandantilus' footsteps any longer, but this I don't understand it makes no sense. What reason would he have to stop me, or even how would he? He is utterly powerless against me; perhaps I should consult Astinus soon.  
  
Caramon stretched out looking around his camp, his men willing to do anything to serve him, this was what he was truly made for. There was Raistlin walking towards him as if lost deep in thought, he should give him a piece of his mind for what he did to Crysania, and this was his chance it appeared his brother meant to actually speak to him. "Raist...I mean Fistandantilus I need to discuss the treatment of my witch with you." he said quickly correcting himself after noticing one of his soldiers in the nearby vicinity.  
  
"I have no time to discuss the repercussions of the lack of morals your witch possesses at this moment. There are much more important matters that have arisen." Raistlin said in a cool tone that left little room for discussion. "It has come to my attention that there is a gnome that has the intent of murdering me, and possibly you and your witch in some area near the fortress of Zhaman. I believe it would be a wise decision to send scouts to find this gnome and take care of him before we arrive at our destination." Raistlin said as more of an order than a suggestion.  
  
"There wouldn't be a chance of this gnome in anyway hindering you ultimate goal." Caramon said with a tiny bit of hope in his voice.  
  
"Nothing will stop me from entering the home of the mountain dwarves and gaining the riches for you and your men." Raistlin said sarcastically glancing at a near-by soldier, his voice then changed to a determined and loathing whisper, "My dear brother, I will have what is mine and there is nothing you or any damn gnome can do to stop me. However if you care for your witches safety, which I don't you should consider what I've said" He then gave his trade- mark crooked smirk at his "dear brother" and walked back towards his tent.  
  
Watching his brother walk away Caramon shook his head he then cleared his throat and prepared to call his men to form a scouting party.  
  
She dreamt of him again last night holding her telling her she'd be alright and when she awoke to the creeping tormenting light of the sun, she cried to have to leave her dream world and return to this cruel reality. Caramon had left her some porridge and wine, he was kind to be so concerned for her. Sometimes she wanted to tell him she didn't care for him they way he seemed to care for her, he had a wife for Paladine's sake. He may be away from her and she knew her old life seemed a bleary memory compared to the recent events in this timeline, but you couldn't pretend that had never been your life. Why she still faithfully served Paladine, didn't she? Her heart suddenly stopped she gasped in her breathe, she didn't, she had been unfaithful to her god in body, in mind, and in soul. She could even feel him punishing her for it. Her stomach was jittery, her head felt weightless, she was weak and dizzy. Though that could've been the fact that she had barely ate any of the food Caramon had been leaving her, and she had been crying almost non- stop, but she couldn't shake that horrible feeling something terrible was on the verge of happening.  
  
"Alright men I have information that there is a treacherous gnome spy working for the mountain dwarves who has plans to kill the wizard and I, leaving you men unable to enter Thorbardin and gain your riches. We don't want that happening do we." Caramon shouted trying to rally his men.  
  
"NO!" they shouted in unison causing Crysania to run out of the tent.  
  
"Then lets catch that double crossing treacherous gnome before he does something we all regret." Caramon spoke loud and clear in a serious tone.  
  
"Let's kill him!" shouted one of the younger soldiers.  
  
"I'll capture the gnome for you general!" screamed more enthusiastic young men.  
  
"Then lets get to it men." Caramon picked fifty or so men to cover there tracks and behind them and fifty more to go ahead, and fifty to each side, assigning leaders to each group. "Search until twilight, I expect one of you to come back with a dead gnome. Now lets have a bit of a good luck for the men. "FOR VICTORY, GLORY, AND RICHES!" shouted Caramon at the top of his lungs.  
  
"FOR VICTORY, GLORY, RICHES, AND OUR GENERAL!" shouted back the men.  
  
Caramon smiled and patted some of them on the backs then explained other minor details of the capture.  
  
Crysania held her hand to her heart...this was all her fault. She had suggested murder of some innocent gnome. Sure he would lead to Raistlin's and her own demise but...it wasn't right, yet somehow she felt relieved. As long as Raistlin was ok that was all that mattered. "How odd?" she spoke aloud to herself truly sounding perplexed. "The sky seems to be spinning a storm must be approaching... but why aren't there clouds?" color began to drain out of her face as her legs wobbled and she slid against a near by tent for support, "Ah, there now it's getting darker."  
  
A nearby wife of one of the soldiers who was washing clothes saw the general's witch faint. She ran through the crowd of men not bothering to excuse herself. "General I think your witch is sick, she just collapsed to the ground. The tent seemed to break her fall but I'd hurry up she's gone deathly pale." The woman spoke urgently.  
  
Caramon's face went rather colorless as well. He all but knocked down the woman and his men running over towards Crysania. "Raist hurry something's wrong with Crysania!" he shouted towards his brother's tent while running, not even noticing his slip of tongue. His men did however and they began to whisper amongst each other almost immediately.  
  
Raistlin heard Caramon shout for him and was almost immediately infuriated hearing his name, he had been trying to contact Astinus but the dragon orb was not cooperating for some reason. When he heard something was wrong with Crysania wasn't quite concerned; women always had something wrong with them. Besides, Caramon had been too worried about her health in general lately, but something in his mind made him go. "I was in the middle of something extremely important, the wench better be on her damn deathbed." He said angrily, but part of his mind told him that wasn't true as he spoke it. Then he saw her lying there white as snow...she had always been fair of skin but she looked like a ghost. He felt his stomach knot up and swallowed as his fists temporarily clenched. How could have he let this happen to her, it must have been the stress his treatment towards her caused, he needed her...to defeat Takhisis, he quickly added reassuring himself.  
  
"Fistandantilus it's not the plague is it? I thought her medallion protected her from that but, I didn't know if recent events might have stopped him from listening to her anymore." Caramon said nervously kneeling over her weak looking body.  
  
The crowd or soldiers huddled around them stepped back at once at the mention of the plague. Their faces were stony, and there was a murmuring passing through the crowd of a meeting needing to be held soon to discuss their beloved general's rather odd behavior.  
  
Raistlin thought it over for a moment. "It could be general, but I know the symptoms for the plague very well and she doesn't seem feverish, but to be sure she hasn't been coughing has she?" he asked hoping not.  
  
"No, at least not that I've heard." Caramon said trying desperately to recall a moment she might have coughed at all.  
  
"You would remember it General, it's rather distinct sounding." Raistlin said relieved.  
  
Sighs of relief passed through pretty much everyone else and many of the soldiers began to leave to go search for the gnome, only a curious few still stayed with in earshot distance to found out gossip for the meeting.  
  
"Now, General I will take her to my tent for examination to get to the root of the problem." Raistlin said bending down to pick up Crysania.  
  
"Don't worry wizard, I'll carry her I would want you wasting any of your precious strength." Caramon said staring straight into his brother's eyes.  
  
"Fine suit yourself, but you will leave during the examination. I don't need you fumbling around distracting me." Raistlin said coolly staring Caramon down until he flinched.  
  
As they walked Caramon finally broke the tense silence. "I can see the damned Abyss in your eyes." Caramon said gravely with a hint of brotherly worry.  
  
"The eyes are the mirrors of the soul." Raistlin said nonchalantly, he laughed a bit. "Perhaps it's because that's all that's been on my mind lately." His voice changed to a determined almost dream like whisper, "I will defeat her, and create a better future for all of those who are forgotten in the shadows, and left for death." He said remembering his childhood and his near death during test, and the deplorable conditions in which gully dwarves like Bupu lived in.  
  
When they arrived at Raistlin's tent Caramon set her down gently on the ground. "Take care of her please Raist, do your best for me, just once." Caramon said pleadingly as he left.  
  
Looking down at the frail body below him Raistlin shook his head, "No Caramon." He whispered quietly to himself his voice filled with unfamiliar compassion, "For her."


	4. When Things Can't Get Any Worse

> **To Just Give In**  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragonlance...sorry to disappoint anyone.  
  
**Author's Note**: I'm giddy just writing this chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger my little attempt at being suspenseful (! I hope you guys are enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it...and if not, well, thank you for reading anyway...and on with the story we go!  
  
**Chapter 4:** When Things Can't Get Any Worse  
  
Caramon paced nervously outside the tent he had heard his brother curse once, uncooperative magic probably he figured. He heard him gasp and a few things fall he wanted to rush in to make sure he was still ok. Unable to tolerate the anxiousness any longer he went to the soldier's hall to fix her a cup of tea for when she woke up, it always helped Raistlin overcome his weakness. Finally after a few minutes he heard his brother say: "Welcome back Revered Daughter you gave us a bit of a scare." But Raistlin's voice sounded odd a bit frightened perhaps.  
  
"Caramon you can come in now, she's fine." Raistlin called knowing his brother had been ready to jump in the tent at the drop of a pin. He had to calm down a bit or she might faint again or Caramon could begin to worry more.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you're feeling better Crysania, I was so worried." Caramon said genuinely hugging Crysania tightly.  
  
"Be careful with her you big oaf she's still weak." Raistlin said feeling jealousy creep it's evil hand into his blood.  
  
"Oh oops sorry Raist." As Crysania began to drink the warm tea Caramon had brought for her, he whispered into his brother's ear, "What was wrong with her?" his face was still marred with nervousness.  
  
"Just nerves and lack of sleep I supposed, other than that she's absolutely healthy." Raistlin said looking back at her drinking the tea, but his voice sounded uncertain.  
  
Caramon examined his brother closer he was sweating and his normally sarcastic manner was completely serious, his face had a rather odd expression on it. "Your not telling me something Raist what's wrong with her?" Caramon whispered gravely staring his brother in the eye.  
  
"Please leave brother I've told you everything, but I've over exerted myself between the spells I've cast today and I really need some rest." He then turned to Crysania. "Revered Daughter you may leave with my brother if you wish, I need some rest."  
  
"Can I speak to you for one moment." She turned to Caramon and gently added, "... in private."  
  
Caramon nodded with a little smile. "I'll wait out side Revered Daughter." And he then rather reluctantly exited the tent.  
  
"What is wrong with me Raistlin." She demanded standing directly in front of him. "And don't you dare lie to me too." She added in a serious tone.  
  
Raistlin was pacing around the tent rubbing his temples. "You have ruined me woman." He hissed his eyes held hatred beyond any comprehension.  
  
"What I don't underst..." she tried to finish her sentence but the dark cloud of dread that had followed her suddenly struck furiously causing her to fall to her knees and cry out burying her face in the ground. "No, no, no, Paladine please!" she pleading scratching her nails into the dirt breaking into sobs.  
  
"Oh yes you wretched, evil, sinful, god forsaken woman! How could I be so stupid...and don't whine to you miserable god he's obviously not interested in hearing anything from you." Raistlin pulled her up roughly from the ground and shook her. "Why are you crying, what do you have to weep for?" he grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. "This is what you wanted isn't it, to have me for yourself, to make me your loving husband and for us to have little children and live in a pretty little castle, in your pretty little city filled with sins and lies. And you would lead the glorious Church or Paladine, and I would give up the black robes and dedicate myself to you and you only. All the while you'd live with the comfortable thought everything was perfect. While most of your city lived in conditions that would make a gully dwarf cringe, and children fall asleep starving every night with that little bit of hope that Paladine and his wonderful Church might not be so horribly blind!" He let go of her and turned to go find somewhere to clear his head, pushing Caramon out of the way as he left he grabbed a horse and rode off.  
  
Crysania stood unmoving for a few second before she once again slipped into darkness, this time greeted by strong arms ready to catch her.  
  
Caramon heard Raistlin begin to shout and Crysania cry and he couldn't help but listen, when he finally figured out what was happening his blood turned to ice. "No it can't be..."he muttered with a sick feeling. Soon it was apparent that he had to go back in there before he hurt her. He was about to rush in when Raistlin apparently decided he had enough and brushed by him took a horse and galloped off. Caramon ran inside the tent just in time to catch Crysania before she fell, and that's where they were left now. He didn't even know what to say. He was so insanely jealous at this point that he was unsure if he could face his brother without killing him.  
  
Crysania began to stir and was greeted by a flood of thoughts and emotions. She had been placed on a soft bed with plush blankets. She tried to calm herself down remembering all the horrible things he had said...and they were all true. No matter how hard she tried to deny it to herself, that one startling fact overcame her. All this time her prays had been for that, his love, no that wasn't what she wanted, she knew she'd never have that. She wanted him to be bound to her unable to leave even if drove him insane. She didn't care if it made him happy, she wanted to be happy, and she wouldn't unless he was hers. This terrible realization only compounded the wooziness she had begun to feel, and suddenly she found herself rather unpleasantly spilling the contents of her stomach on the freshly prepared bed. "Sorry", she weakly managed to Caramon who was cleaning up her mess.  
  
He smiled at her, "It's not your fault don't worry about it." He said wiping up the blankets. He went to the corner and fetched a bucket; "You might want this though, just in case."  
  
"Thank you so much Caramon." And leaning against his shoulder she began to cry.  
  
After listening to all her thoughts and worries for half an hour and trying his best to comfort her, Caramon had one of the worst headaches in his life. It was worse than the ones he got when he woke up after a long day drinking, worse than when Tika hit him in the head with the frying pan even... Caramon felt the wave of guilt sweep over him once again. Tika had seemed like this imagination he had up until this moment, she was so far away. He was suddenly swallowed by the enormity of how badly he missed her and how guilty he felt for all the awful things he made her suffer through. He would have done anything at that moment to see the bouncy fiery red curls framing her cheery freckled, smiling face. When he looked back at Crysania instead of seeing that unattainable captivating beauty he had been so possessed by he just saw a sad, weak, and sick woman who was in need of a friend right now and nothing else, and a friend was all Caramon wanted to be anymore.  
  
As Raistlin rode across the plains he heard the hideous laughter of his queen, she followed him wherever he rode when he closed his ears with his hands, and she was inside his head laughing with victory. He closed his eyes trying to block her out and he was met with her beautiful face, the face of a temptress laughing. He shrieked ripping at his hair. His shrill scream frightened his horse, causing it to buck. Raistlin flew off and landed hard on the ground. The horse galloped off until he could no longer see it. Left with no way to get back and miles away from camp, he did the only thing he could think of, sleep.  
  
_I walked towards the executioner's block this time greeted by two figures the hooded one I knew was my brother, but standing next to him was a boy of about thirteen. He had gently waving auburn hair and stormy blue eyes. His skin was the color of warm cream; he was truly a beautiful child. Slightly thin, but with a strong set jaw, he looked very determined. He stepped in front of Raistlin. "This child is my son," he thought. Smiling Raistlin extended his arms out towards this lovely child. The boy looked up at Raistlin and smirked, the same smirk as his father. "Die Father." He said in a loathing voice and sunk a dagger in to Raistlin's heart._  
  
Raistlin awoke in a cold sweat. He couldn't stop shaking, what could it mean, what did his far from born child have to do with this. Guilt, of course, he had been harsh with Crysania, but he had meant it. He saw it in her eyes even as she cried he heart out, she wanted this to happen. Just his luck of course, just once he beds a woman, and she ends up with his damn child. How many tavern wenches had his brother bedded and nothing! Now with his dream seemingly changing every night this must mean the very fabric of time is being altered in every passing moment. He laughed slightly, just imagine what Astinus must be thinking. As if the chronicler had been standing there listening, he suddenly found himself in the great library.  
  
"YOU!" the chroniclers mighty voice bellowed shaking the core of Raistlin's soul.  
  
So this is what the true voice of a god is like Raistlin thought trying to stay calm, but he couldn't stop his knees from shaking or his teeth from chattering. "Yes it is I Raistlin Majere at your service great one."  
  
"YOU!" Astinus stood now pointing a shaking white knuckled hand at Raistlin, it seemed as if many other voices were mingled in with his.  
  
Raistlin began to nervously back up against the wall. He looked behind him for an exit, and suddenly the room began to change.  
  
Library walls morphed into great expanses of nothingness. The richly crafted elven chairs slowly transformed into mammoth stone thrones that not even the most skilled dwarves could craft, with a lifetime of devotion. There were many of the mammoth thrones, but three were so large that he could barely see the top. The center of the massive thrones had the scales of balance etched into it. The one to its left had the five-headed dragon of all colors, but none, of his queen carved into it. The throne on the right had a carving of the platinum dragon of Paladine. They formed a circle around him blocking any escape, not that there was anywhere to escape to. Soon Astinus sat upon the middle throne of the three large ones, but it was not Astinus, for this man was much larger, literally he was the size of the mammoth throne, but his face was as stoic as ever. To his left was Raistlin's queen Takhisis, fortunately she was not in her temptress form that tormented him so often. She appeared regal and beautiful, and utterly completely evil, as the Dark Majesty herself. To the left of Astinus, or should he call him Gilean, was seated Paladine eternally youthful and ultimately wise in his Elven form. Across from them sat the gods of magic, Solinari tilted his nose in disdain, Lunitari sadly shook her head, and Nuitari smirked at him as if he could barely believe he had managed to do whatever he had been brought here for.  
  
Determined not to let fear devour him, Raistlin smirk first the Gods of Magic, then Takhisis, then turned to Gilean and Paladine. Sarcastically he bowed to them. "Now that you're done with your strike awe in the little mortals heart act, What have I done this time?"


	5. A Change of Plans

**To Just Give In**  
  
**Disclaimer**: I Don't own Dragonlance, but I'm trying to work something out with Tanis... drool half elf...  
  
**A/N**: Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers you are what make it worth while to update at a constant frenzy.  
  
Calli-Kurama-4eva: Thankiez for reviewing, here is the next chapter I really hope you like it. (  
  
Bluenose: Thank you, in normal scenes I'll keep in mind her eyes are gray. In all my favorite scenes, the ones I mainly referenced, they were high emotion and they described them various shades of blue and gray/blue. I really appreciate the review the and thank you for following the story that close, it's a good way to tell people are actually paying attention (  
  
Guan: Thankyou for reviewing..hehe I know aren't cliffys evil.  
  
And now, on with the story. Just warning you this is a long one.  
  
Chapter 5: A Change of Plans  
  
Caramon celebrated with his men at the capture of the treacherous gnome. They had a feast of fresh caught elk and strong dwarven booze, and they merrily shared stories around the warmly glowing fire. They had found him in a stinking prison with a loud mouth kender. It never crossed Caramon's mind that it could be Tas, considering the fiery mountain of the Cataclysm left him for death. Besides everyone knew that all kender were loud mouths, it didn't even strike him as odd when his men relayed the kender telling tales of fighting mighty dragons and travelling to the Abyss. Just another kender tale, besides his mind was on other matters, like where the Abyss his brother was? Raistlin had been missing since the previous afternoon, when he didn't turn up last night Caramon didn't let it bother him, after all any horrible thing that happened to him he rightfully deserved. One of his men patted his back asking if he was feeling alright, he had heard them all whispering since Crysania fainting spell, and the wizard disappearing didn't make matters any better. He could feel morale lowering, even in the midst of celebration. The gnome had been killed and buried and while his men sang songs of victory and passed around Dwarf spirits obtained from trading with the Hill Dwarves Caramon found himself desperately craving to slip back into that euphoric, untouchable state of intoxication. Then he could forget Tika's bouncy red curls, and the approaching dangers of Thorbardin, Crysania's broken crying voice, and the image of the Abyss in his twin's eyes.  
  
Garic looked over to Michael who nodded, whispers slowly began to circulate. The meeting had to be tonight, as soon as the General departed for sleep. He felt horrible betraying him this way, but at this point it appeared drastic measures may be in order to ensure that they still left Thorbardin with their pockets fat.  
  
Crysania sat on her bed holding her knees pulled against her chest rocking slowly back in forth. She had a child within her, another living being. His child...he hadn't returned yet and why should he? He made it rather clear that his plans were ruined and he had nothing left. But still part of her hung desperately to the thin sliver of hope that he might return to her taking back all that he said, and hold her like he had on that fateful day. Would she still enter the Abyss with him? She thought about it, she supposed there wasn't much she wouldn't do for him, no matter how he felt about her. She lay back on to the bed and stared at the ceiling the tan coloring of the tent began to morph into black, or no it was pure white...or perhaps it was grayness. It was so vast it seemed to hurt her eyes to look into it for more than a few moments. Suddenly mammoth stone statues surrounded her, no wait they were chairs very large chairs the three thrones she was facing dwarfed all other chairs in comparison and on the throne on the right she saw the inscription of the Platinum Dragon. Her heart swelled with joy. Paladine had not abandoned her in her hour of need, as she had so horribly feared, perhaps it was as Goldmoon taught, and she had closed her ears from him for fear of what she may hear. Soon the faces of her Dark Majesty Takhisis, followed by God of Neutrality, Gilean, and lastly in his elven form her god Paladine. All of the other gods appeared in the places, she saw Mishakal Paladine's lovely consort, and so many of the faces that till then had been legend to her. Finally she noticed standing a few feet away from her in his velvety black robes was Raistlin. He appeared puzzled and upset at seeing her there. "Hello Archmagus." Crysania greeted him formally avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Hello Revered Daughter." Raistlin replied with a small frown, you must be disappointed they aren't quite as impressive in person as in books.  
  
"No actually on the contrary Fistandantilus, my heart rejoices at all of their presence, I am quite overwhelmed." She replied coolly.  
  
Raistlin flinched, he didn't like to hear her call him that...why should it bother him though, it is his name? "So what have you gathered us here for, I can think of a few reasons you may want to converse with me, but what does she have to do with this." He said emphasizing she and glancing toward Crysania's slightly trembling frame. "Look you've scared the poor thing either that or..." Raistlin's mouth continued to move but no sound came out.  
  
"Enough from you Majere. I do not care for the way you address my Revered Daughter. Especially considering what you've done to her," Paladine said condescendingly towards Raistlin. "You can speak when I decide I want to hear you." He added with a sly grin much in imitation of Raistlin's, "and that may well be never."  
  
"Brother dearest I think you are quite mistaken, not to defend my lovely little traitor, but the little slut did seduce him." Takhisis said smiling at Paladine then Crysania. "Not to offend your virtue Oh So Holy Revered Daughter."  
  
Paladine stood shaking the entire vastness. "I will not tolerate such..." and he was then cut off by his brother's arm.  
  
"Stop it all of you." Gilean said quietly. "You're acting like children, Raistlin barely respects us as it is, and you're making a rather poor impression on your cleric, brother." He added chiding. "Now I suppose you would like to know why you are both here? He said addressing the two mortals.  
  
"Yes" they answered in unison; Raistlin then sighed in relief hearing his own voice.  
  
"You have created a bit of a snag in the fabric of time." Paladine said in an aggravated tone.  
  
"Yes, you see the problem is...this child of yours." Gilean said addressing Crysania's still completely slender stomach. At the mention of her condition she blushed and looked at her feet, and Raistlin's fists clenched at his sides his knuckles turned stark white, and gritting his teeth his expression went from arrogant to frustrated as his queen began to laugh into the silent air.  
  
"Yes dear child it seems I forgot to congratulate you..." Takhisis said sarcastically still laughing.  
  
The gods of magic stood. "That's enough mother," Nuitari said quietly. "This isn't all bad Majere, we may have one of the most powerful mage's in the history of Krynn on the way." He said hopefully. "And of course, the black robes everywhere will rejoice."  
  
This caused Paladine to jump back up once again shaking the stone thrones. "The unborn babe of my cleric will not have his soul signed over to the black robes." He added menacingly.  
  
"Stay out of this elf." Takhisis said with venom. "The son of my most powerful servant will not be some white robe wearing cleric boy."  
  
"I am not you servant! I do not obey you!" Raistlin screamed.  
  
"Well the boy could be one of my mage's." Solinari added hopefully, "Then he'd be serving the gods of magic as well as all that is good."  
  
In the meantime tears had began to well up in Crysania's eyes. Lunitari seeing this used her magic to stand the same size as Crysania. She was absolutely radiant and she evoked more awe in to Crysania than seeing her own god had. "You poor thing...you probably didn't even want to know? They can be so ignorant to mortal emotion. To them they probably assumed you knew you'd be having a son."  
  
Raistlin saw Lunitari standing off toward where her throne was empty consoling Crysania. He walked over there momentarily ignoring the argument. "What is wrong with you woman? Are you still upset by what Takhisis said?" he looked confused, aggravated, and a little bit worried.  
  
Sniffling Crysania wiped the corner of her eyes. "I'm having a boy..." she said in a whisper her voice shaky from crying.  
  
"I could have told you that," Raistlin said rather uncomfortably. He turned to speak to his former patron god Lunitari but she had resumed her seat and was conferring with the Gods of magic.  
  
"How your magic?" Crysania said regaining her voice, with a tinge of curiosity.  
  
"No...I had a dream about him." Raistlin said softly. He looked up at Crysania's tear stained face. Her hair was the most unkempt he had seen it, she wore no decorations in it, it simply hung loosely down her face. Her eyes were gray like the sky before a storm. Her cheeks were reddened, between embarrassment and crying, or perhaps yet another slowly appearing symptom of her pregnancy. For the first time since he'd met her she was not wearing her cleric's robe. Instead she wore a man's tunic so large it was a dress on her. It was light tan in color and she had a thin rope tied around her waist to keep it in place. Eventually Raistlin realized where he recognized it from it was Caramon's. With that realization came a powerful surge of jealousy. What had happened since I left? Caramon thinks he can claim her as his now that he was absent for a few days? He was so enraged he didn't even hear Crysania until she asked her question for the second time.  
  
"Raistlin...can you hear me? What was he like?" Crysania asked her eyes lighting up a little. She took a step towards him so she was looking into his eyes.  
  
Raistlin found himself speaking before his mind had a chance to think it over. "He is beautiful, he has hair my color but it has the cascading waves of a waterfall that are your own. His is thin, but strong, all that I had always dreamed of being. His eyes were the color of an ocean storm. His skin was the color of warm cream." Now Raistlin laughed slightly, but it wasn't a happy laugh it was rather hurt, even his eyes seemed to be shaded over with some small inner pain, "He has my smile..."  
  
Crysania's face warmed completely and she hugged Raistlin before he could stop her, she looked up into his eyes, and then she saw... "Raistlin, what's wrong that seemed so wonderful?" she said quietly stepping away from him her face blushed, she felt ashamed for allowing herself to get so carried away in emotion.  
  
The moment her skin touched his he froze. His mind screamed at him with insults sharper than daggers, but he couldn't do a thing, his body seemed to disconnect itself from his mind, the tension and stress that had built up this past week melting off of him. When she let go it was like a knife searing itself through his soul. His mind laughed at him,_ See she is revolted by you_. Finally looking up at her the hurt only slightly evident in his eyes. "He killed me."  
  
Chills ran from Crysania's neck down her spine, and to the core of her own being. She was about to embrace him again in to comfort him as best as she could but Paladine cut it off.  
  
"Ahem...Magus, Revered Daughter... I'm sorry to interrupt anything but we still have some things we need to discuss with you." Paladine said with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Yes as I had been trying to explain, your child was conceived during this time...the event had not been expected." Gilean said almost angrily. "Therefore as my brother had tried explaining earlier, your child is the snag in the fabric of time. If you were to travel to any other time while she was still pregnant the snag would begin to stretch slowly unraveling the fabric of time itself. And from what I understand you are not planning on staying in this time until, next month I believe?" Gilean said turning towards Raistlin.  
  
"Yes." Raistlin said feeling rather small suddenly, all of the gods knew what he was planning, and Takhisis even looked at him like the child trapped with his hand in the cookie jar.  
  
"Well I'm afraid our little "confrontation" will have to wait Raistlin Majere or I am supposed to call you Fistandantilus. You mortals are so silly with your little schemes." Takhisis said laughing.  
  
"Let me explain it a little more clearly." Paladine said. "You are not going anywhere for nine months." He smiled at the sputtering Raistlin.  
  
"Actually..." Solinari said while yawning obviously growing tired of this charade. "Five months and seven days now. They have been here quite a while."  
  
Then as if suddenly remembering time constraints Gilean quickly finished. "The time machine as well as any time spells will be non functional until the child is born." Now smiling he added. "Have fun children."  
  
Suddenly there surroundings began to transform and the last thing either of them heard was Lunitari shouting "Good luck!"  
  
Caramon sat in the prison cell that had been his home for the past three months after discovering the wizard in the same strange coma that the witch was in the men got nervous. Apparently mutiny had been on their minds and this was the last little push they had needed. They anonymously turned them over to Mountain Dwarves as traitors, plotting their demise. The only reason Caramon supposed they hadn't been killed yet, is he said Raistlin was an all-powerful Wizard who had a placed a curse over all of them. And whoever killed them would have bad luck spread against them and their entire civilization, the Dwarves who already distrusted magic didn't need anymore warning. They played drinking games and made bets to see whom would be the one bringing their food for the week. Raistlin and Crysania fed themselves and were able to take care of their bodies other necessities, but other than that they were complete zombies. Caramon had all but gone insane when one day he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Oh these?" the shrill voice of a kender but not any kender. "I found them on the floor. Are they yours? Well you should really be more careful with them." Said Tas while running from the jail warden whirling the keys around his hand. "Hey why is that? Yes it is! Caramon! And there's Raistlin and Crysania."  
  
"Tasselhoff! I thought you died in the Cataclysm?" Caramon said jumping up and rushing towards the bars of his cell.  
  
"Cataclysm? Whoa you really are cursed the Dwarf warden backed up nervously. "You got five minutes then back to your cell kender.  
  
"Well I got to see the fiery mountain come down and everything, but the time machine would work, I meant to stop the Cataclysm, Raistlin had taught me how." Tas said his voice going from excitement to somberness. "But it broke, and then I was taken to the Abyss and then a gnome Gmish fixed the time machine for me...but some mean guys took him away a few months ago." Tas took a breath, "And now I play tag with that Dwarf occasionally, he is so forgetful, always dropping his keys and forgetting where he set them down. He kind of reminds me of Flint," Tas added sadly.  
  
Caramon had frowned at hearing the mention of Raistlin tricking poor Tas, though he supposed it might have been an accident. Besides he was so happy to be able to see his old cheery friend again he couldn't feel angry.  
  
"What's wrong with Crysania and Raistlin, they look worse than you did before we left on this adventure. Wow Crysania sure got kind of chubby."  
  
"There practically zombies, they don't talk, they just go through the day without noticing where they are or anything. Crysania isn't fat either, she's pregnant." Caramon added quietly as if embarrassed.  
  
Tas looked shocked; "I told you she loved Raistlin" he jumped around. "Raistlin's gonna be a daddy!" he held his hand out to Raistlin through the bars. After waiting a minute and not getting any response He turned to Caramon. "Wow they really are zombies... What happened did he turn them into zombies, like by a spell backfiring, or was it Takhisis. You know she is really a mean lady."  
  
"I don't know Tas one day Crysania was just like this and wouldn't snap out of it. Later that day they found Raistlin in a field the exact same way. My men got suspicious and turned on me. They thought I had been lying to them, which I had but not by my choice." Caramon said sadly.  
  
"Your men? You were a general like Laurana?" Tas said in awe  
  
"No not as good as Laurana, but I really tried my best." Caramon said with a melancholy smile.  
  
"Time's up kender!" called the jailer.  
  
"Well it was nice seeing you again Tas" Caramon said shaking his little hand.  
  
"Don't worry Caramon I'm sure they'll get better you just gotta keep hope, just like Fizban always said." Tas said seriously "And I'll visit you every chance I get! Bye Caramon."  
  
"Fizban is a very wise person...I'll see you later Tas." Caramon said waving as the Jailer dragged him away, muttering something about being stuck in a loony bin.  
  
And for the next month Tas visited him almost everyday, keeping his sanity in check. This morning like all others, Caramon finished feeding Raistlin and Crysania then went to eat his own breakfast when he heard a voice that he had been missing for four months.  
  
"Well that was nice of her." Crysania said smiling. She then looked around and shrieked. "We're imprisoned!"  
  
Looking around Raistlin hissed angrily. "A Mountain Dwarf prison to be specific." Looking through the barred window all he could see was stone and dirt. "See we're underground." Before he could say another word he found himself being smashed into Crysania, and crushed by his brother's mammoth arms.  
  
"Raist, Crysania... What happened to you guys you've been zombies for the past four months?" Caramon said releasing them from his bear hug.  
  
"Well we were meeting with the gods about our child." Raistlin said plainly.  
  
Crysania smiled, "Actually what Raistlin meant was our son!" she hugged Caramon. It's great to see you again. You're going to have a nephew she said smiling.  
  
"Would you stop that!" Raistlin said in an annoyed tone. He then frowned. "You absolutely stink." He said turning from her.  
  
Her face reddened. "You don't smell any better!" she shouted  
  
"Was it to much for you to take care of us brother." Raistlin said disgusted.  
  
"Listen I don't think you guys understand. You were like zombies, but you still functioned on your own. You did what was necessary, but you wouldn't bathe yourself." Caramon's face was turning red.  
  
"Oh my goodness..." Crysania said blushing.  
  
"Yeah, she understands at least. It would have looked a little odd, me bathing you Raistlin." Caramon said trying to calm down.  
  
"Hey you guys are back!" chimed in Tas' shrill voice.  
  
"How on earth did the kender get in here?" Raistlin said getting steadily more annoyed.  
  
"Well hello to you to Raistlin." Tas said hurt. "With keys of course, that silly jailer is always dropping them. "By the way congratulations Crysania and Raistlin." Tas said cheerily.  
  
"Well now that we are all happily reunited," Raistlin said sarcastically. "It's time to go to where we need to be."  
  
And before anyone had an opportunity to ask where that was Raistlin began to speak the spidery language of magic.  
  
When the spell was complete they looked around. Crysania's face looked frightened, Caramon looked on edge, Tas was mystified, and smirking Raistlin broke the silence, "Home sweet home." 


	6. A Moment of Peace

To Just Give In  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonlance, seriously!  
  
A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and support! You guys are awesome! I'm listening to Garbage's Shut Your Mouth while writing this...totally high- energy music; I'm pumped to write this! Now to answer some questions and all that stuff.  
  
Guan: First off, thank you for being a great reviewer (...This is taking place four months into Crysania's pregnancy, three months after the destruction of the Fortress Zhaman. (How it was destroyed you'll find out soon)...so basically the time is still pretty much the same a little after the Dwarf Gate War. The location is just changed...Tower of High Sorcery in Palanthas. Yeah I think I'm going to definitely have the others all find out, how I'm not quite sure yet, but I got a few ideas...  
  
Ahn-Li Steffraini: Congrats on getting married...(hopefully your profile's right or I just made an ass out of myself. Off topic, but I once did that in the grocery store line; a lady was looking at a baby names book. I just had to go and ask when she was expecting...didn't go over well, one of the dirtiest looks I've ever got in my life.)...Thanks for the review. And perhaps I'll attempt drawing that scene, it would be really hilarious, though I always tend to disappoint myself drawing Raistlin, can never really get the mental picture down on paper...  
  
Chapter 6: A Moment of Peace  
  
"Oooooh look a specter!" Tas shouted pointing at the ghostly form travelling towards them.  
  
Crysania moved closer to Raistlin nervously as the ghostly demon approached them.  
  
"Welcome Master." It hissed. "Will you be here long?"  
  
"I suppose..." Raistlin said thinking it over. "I'll have to fix things up a bit though, you are dismissed. Tell the others they are to only watch and stay out of sight while my guests are here." Sarcastically he added, "They are faint of heart."  
  
"Yes Master." Replied the evil apparition and then he vanished.  
  
All was silent for a moment until a loud roar erupted from the doorway. Tas shrieked. Crysania clutched on to Raistlin's arm momentarily, and blushing red Caramon laughed a little and said, "Sorry guys, I haven't had a decent meal in while.  
  
Shaking his head Raistlin smiled the first real smile any of them had seen in a long time. "I suppose I must feed you now brother?" he questioned Caramon mockingly.  
  
"Well I am sort of hungry." Caramon said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh are you going to magic up some food Raistlin!" Tas piped in excitedly.  
  
"Well I suppose if the kender wants me to..." Raistlin said sarcastically.  
  
"Well are we supposed to go through that awful grove to get food from the city?" Crysania asked obviously hoping not.  
  
"I gave you my charm...remember Revered Daughter?" Raistlin said causing Crysania to blush. Which in turn caused Caramon to turn red as well, not understanding exactly what Raistlin meant by charm. This prompted a rather simple question for Tas.  
  
"Raistlin are you turning them into beets? Oh turn me into one too! Or maybe a lizard, or a Rabbit!" Tas then continued to debate exactly what animal he would like Raistlin to turn him into eventually reaching a rather simple conclusion. "I think I would prefer you to turn me into a moth, because then I would be able to fly into all the places that people seem to rudely forget to admit kenders into.  
  
After this five-minute tirade by Tasselhoff they sat speechless for a moment, until they all started to laugh besides Raistlin of course, but he still smiled momentarily.  
  
_"Wow, he sure seems happy."_ Crysania thought. _"Maybe he just needed time to let it all sink in, or perhaps being back at his tower makes him more comfortable_." She thought happily.  
  
Caramon also thought the same thing, looking at them both smiling, and Crysania's barely noticeable roundness. Maybe his brother really could become the man he'd once known again. Or at least try to be better for the sake of his child.  
  
Raistlin "magicked up" a variety of foods for them. Everything from fine roasts, fruits more rare than a dragon orb, fine elven wine and other delicacies. Even spiced potatoes that could nearly compare to Otik's. Once seated they began to eat ravenously, so much so that no one noticed Raistlin excuse himself from the table.  
  
Raistlin quietly slid out of the dining room unnoticed. He had already cleared the tower of most of its dust and cobwebs; it helped to have abilities in magic. He quickly ran up the stairs that wound steeply to the highest region of the tower, his laboratory. He met face to face, well actually face to eyes, with the guardian. "I am your Master step aside." Raistlin smiled as the demonic figure moved aside. He reversed the wizard lock he had placed on the door, well should he say Fistandantilus. He opened the door gazing around, he took a deep breath, exhausted from the amount of spell casting he had done within the past hour. Casting one final spell to tidy the lab up a bit, looking around he smiled with satisfaction. He had been right! There covered by a rich burgundy curtain was the Portal to the Abyss. Pulling off the curtains he gazed mesmerized by the five gleaming dragonheads, Takhisis' own symbol. When he entered the portal with Crysania in five months they would each glow their own color; it would become all colors and none, just as Takhisis was the goddess of all and of nothing. He had known it would be here, logic told him Astinus would not have allowed it any other way. The fortress at Zhaman was destroyed, as it was supposed to be how Raistlin wondered. He then thought that perhaps Gilean simply raised his godly hand at the appropriate moment and it was longer there. Of course at hearing the destruction of the fortress the Conclave rushed to Thorbardin to retrieve the portal, and put it the only place they knew it would never be disturbed, the cursed tower. He supposed he had been proclaimed dead or something of the like. Just as well all he needed was a bunch of curious Conclave members sending him a new spy/apprentice. Thinking of Dalamar, he wondered what had happened to him. Last time he had contacted him Raistlin had figured out Dalamar had been in some kind of relationship with his half sister, Kitaira. Although, not many people Raistlin knew hadn't at some point or another. He would have to contact Dalamar soon. But now he was tired and he needed to rest.  
  
_ He walked towards the executioner's block but this time he was filled with intense curiosity. He saw his son walk towards him carrying the dagger, but at the executioner's block stood a new figure. She was beautiful beyond words, yet so repulsive it shook him to the core, the Dark Temptress her self, laughing and laughing. He was so absorbed in this new change he didn't notice his son staring at him. Raistlin finally looked down to see this time a much younger, perhaps five or so, boy with the same features as his son had in his last dream holding out the dagger for him to take.  
  
"Father...I believe in you..." The angelic little boy said. Then he collapsed at his feet. Terrified Raistlin looked at the boy's back and saw the smallest prick of blood. He looked up at Takhisis and saw her holding a black rose dripping with venom.  
  
Raistlin felt his blood begin to rapidly boil. His body went numb. His mind was too angry to even recall a spell, but he didn't need one, he had a knife. "You will pay!" Raistlin screamed with such intensity that he couldn't recognize his own voice. He charged at Takhisis the knife extended out towards her heart and as he plunged it in she disappeared fading like smoke. Raistlin was left alone, surrounded by her hideous laughter.  
_  
"Raistlin, please wake up!" Crysania gently shook his shoulders. While exploring the tower she had found the staircase and decided to follow it up. After nearly half an hour of walking she almost gave up, when she heard someone cry out upstairs. She began to run, not even considering her condition. When she reached the top she carefully walked down the dark hallway till she found a door opened just a crack. Upon opening the door she immediately saw where the noise had came from. Lying on a stone bench, sweating furiously, his face gone stark white, his fists clenching his robes so hard his knuckles went white was Raistlin. He was moaning in what sounded like extreme physical pain. She called his name but the gave her no response so she had gently began to shake him. "Please Raistlin, wake up!" Finally he seemed to respond his eyes opening shakily. She had been sitting very close to him and expected to be demanded to leave immediately. Instead she found herself being drawn against his sweat soaked chest. For minutes they just lay there together silently being comforted by each other's presence. Then Raistlin did something Crysania would have never expected. He lifted her tunic exposing her slightly rounded stomach. He gently pressed his lips against her belly, causing the familiar tingling mixed with warmth the rush through her.  
  
"There, now you will be safe my little one." Raistlin whispered gently stroking her stomach. Then as if realizing what just happened he stood abruptly. "I...am going downstairs Lady Crysania. You should probably come to, the specters recognize me, but I'm sure they will respond well to you." He said his cheeks begin to redden, his eyes purposely staring towards the table instead of meeting her gaze.  
  
"Alright Raistlin, only if you insist." Crysania replied smiling. _"Maybe people really can change,"_ she thought, and with that she followed Raistlin downstairs to meet the others.  
  
Author's Note: Alright I'm ending this chapter early because I really like where it is right now. Big shocker is coming next chapter. Don't bother trying to guess you won't figure it out smirks evilly . I had to go back and read some of War of the Twins to realize my little time shift is creating some pretty catastrophic mishaps. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Review :) 


	7. Total Eclipse

**To Just Give In**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonlance.  
  
**A/N**: Alright this chapter starts with a bit of change of scenery and characters, I decided we really need to cover what's going on back in the present, with Tanis, Kit, Dally, etc.   
  
Thanks to my awesome reviewers:  
  
Guan: Well here's the big surprise... I hope you like it.  
  
Ahn-Li Steffraini: Thank you very much for reviewing (  
  
Calli-Kurama-4eva: I'm so happy you're really enjoying the story! I'll try to update every single chance I get. I promise!  
  
** Chapter 7 Total Eclispe**

Tanis looked nervously over the gates of Panathalas. His swift and lean bronze was beginning to get impatient as its tail swooped back and forth through the air. "Could you stay a little still." Tanis said nervously clutching at the dragon's reigns.  
  
"I'm just excited for battle, I can feel it rushing through my blood." The young Bronze said eagerly.  
  
"We'll have to wait until Lord Soth's army is close enough to attack. I don't want to leave Panathalas open to attack if they get past us." Tanis said watching the death knight and his army draw steadily closer." He couldn't tell because of the helmet, but the shapely curves, and the strong but seductive walk of the soldier next to Soth gave it away to be Kitaira. On her other side in black robes was an elven wizard. Strange thought Tanis, he recalled Raistlin having a dark elf for an apprentice. But as far as he knew Raistlin had never shared an alliance with his half sister. Finally as they were getting close enough for Tanis to launch his attack Kit took off her hideous helmet and revealed her short dark curling hair, and her ever seductive crooked smile, a sight many men saw before meeting their death. Try as hard as he could Tanis couldn't help but feel a rush of desire pass through his body upon seeing her. His wife Laurana was beautiful, strong, and wise. She had the nearly eternal youth of the elves, but the knowledge of one much older. She was an excellent general, wife, and mother. But a small part of him still wanted the untamed reckless passion of Kitaira. He was ultimately torn forever between his elven and human heritage, and his love for these two both beautiful and desirable and utterly different women. He remind himself though that he had already made that choice, Laurana was his wife, the mother of his child...but when he saw Kit's crooked smile...  
  
"Half-Elven!" Kit shouted. "Surrender this pathetic city and tell the filthy Solamnics to leave...before I leave you with no other choice."  
  
"I'm sorry Kitaira." Tanis shouted guiding his bronze down toward the front of their army. "But that is not an option."  
  
As soon as Tanis Dragon got within fifty feet of Kit's army arrows began getting pelted at them. His young bronze swiftly dodged the attacks. He then countered blowing searing flame toward the catapults that launched molten rocks towards Panathalas. As he spun around to dive towards the front of the army he was struck in the wing by a powerful lightning attack. Feeling his dragon begin to spin out of control Tanis looked down to see the Dark elf laughing victoriously. "Come on land safe!" Tanis shouted at the bronze. But it appeared he had no control of it at this point. Bracing himself for impact Tanis closed his eyes. Then they hit. Tanis was launched off immediately. His back smashed into the hard ground. His head slammed down roughly, he felt warm liquid seeping down his neck. Then he saw the death knight approach him, Kitaira and the wizard on his sides.  
  
"Well, well Half-Elven, what a shame...it seems you're bleeding all over your fine Solamnic armor. She spit on his armor than wiped it with her foot, injuring his ribs in the process. "There much better." Lord Soth stepped forth ready to grant Tanis his death touch, when Kitaira stopped him. "Wait, I'll give the half-elf a chance to redeem himself. I'm going to give you a choice, you once had to make, and hopefully this time you won't get it wrong. Will you join me Tanis?" Kitaira said her eyes filled with arrogance and a small bit of hope.  
  
"I'm sorry Kit, I already made that choice long ago." Tanis said gasping for air his ribs cracked, with blood gashing from his head.  
  
Kitaira screamed in frustration. "I will not be rejected Half-Elven!" she spat maliciously. "Dalamar make him obey me." She ordered turning toward the dark elf.  
  
"I'm sorry Kitaira I can't go against his god given will." Dalamar said plainly but his eyes betrayed his jealous heart.  
  
"Fine, if it's the gods' help I need then I will have it." She shrieked. "Takhisis it is I the Dark Lady Kitaira your most faithful servant. Grant my heart its only wish!" she screamed at the sky. She waited and waited, praying for some response. But in her heart she knew none would ever come. Again she screamed but this time she stood over Tanis' chest. "I ask you once more Half-Elven join me or die!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kit..." Tanis whispered.  
  
"Fine, then Lord Soth, I give you my permission to kill him." Kitaira said her voice filled with malice. She turned and walk away never to look back.  
  
....................................(Time shift).......................................  
  
Raistlin sat down alone in his library thinking things over. He still needed to challenge Takhisis. He would not abandon it, because a few minor complications. However, he was not sure Crysania would still willingly help him. Also what was he to do with the child? Send him home with Caramon he supposed. Furthermore he wondered what had happened to his apprentice. Several times he had tried contacting him through the dragonorb, but gained no response. Dalamar had moments of disobedience, but to completely abandon the tower. He wouldn't be so stupid would he? Raistlin was beginning to get a headache and then the last person on all Krynn he wanted to see at the moment appeared.  
  
"Raistlin I need you to turn me into a mouse." The kender said seriously.  
  
"Why" Raistlin said rubbing his temples, not having the energy to think of anything else to say.  
  
"You see that shiny marble you keep in your laboratory somehow fell into my pouch and I..."  
  
"You mean the dragonorb?" Raistlin said snapping into attention. "You worthless kender! What were you doing in my lab! You have no business there!" Raistlin screamed his voice cracking. "You lost the dragonorb!" Raistlin rubbed his temples once more praying this wasn't really happening.  
  
"Oh that's right! Yes it was a dragonorb, how did I forget that? You know once I had to break one in order to..." Raistlin cut him off.  
  
"I don't care Tasselhoff just tell me where it is." Raistlin said in an angry beyond all comprehension tone.  
  
"Well, well no need to be so mean. As I had been saying I had discovered the shiny marble that had managed to fall into my pouch and I was looking at it, then it began to swirl all different colors and I saw a dragon's eyes in it! Of course naturally I was frightened and I dropped it. Then it rolled into the mouse hole. So that's why I needed you to turn me into a mouse." Tas finished taking in a deep breath and readying himself to be once again turned into a mouse.  
  
Rubbing his temples until he was able to comprehend all of what the kender had just said Raistlin began to laugh. Whether it was from stress, what the kender had said, or a sign of him losing his sanity the kender was not sure, finally after a minute or so Raistlin cleared his throat, "For once I suppose you are right kender. Prepare to become a rodent."  
  
Raistlin smirked remembering that incident. Aside from the kender losing the dragonorb it hadn't been that bad this past month. After Tas retrieved it for Raistlin, to teach him a lesson about touching things that weren't his, Raistlin left him in that condition for a week. Oh and he let a few cats wonder around the tower as well. After that the kender promised to never go in his lab again, he also had a rather acute newly developed fear of cats. He had managed to avoid contact with Crysania. He had felt uncomfortable around her since he let himself become all "emotional" with her. He cursed himself for that weakness, because now she was always smiling at him when she saw him and always touching him on his arms, shoulders, hands. He was never able to stop her either he cursed the weakness of this youthful male body. Every time she touched him it caused surged of pleasure to rush through him, and he was finding it harder and harder to stop himself from just pulling her towards his body and... He pushed the thoughts out of his mind. She had been growing more beautiful everyday her cheeks were rosy, her face full of joy and life, her gray eyes full of exuberance and energy, and though her stomach had undoubtedly began to show her pregnancy, it made her even more beautiful. Yes, he was going to have a difficult time avoiding her much longer. Looking out at his window he saw the three moons of magic all perfectly aligned smiling down on Krynn. It was such a rare sight to see, he gazed out completely entranced feeling the magic surge through his blood, it was ecstasy.  
  
It had been one month since they had arrived at the tower. Crysania had begun to get used to it. It was almost homey; in it's own slightly chilling way. Just like its master she supposed. Raistlin had seemed like he was trying to avoid her since she had walked in on him having his nightmare. But that was alright, because when she did see him, he was quite polite to her. Not quite friendly, but not completely cold either. Sure he was still sarcastic and cynical, but she had never minded that too much. He had suffered much, and it had made him that way. She would never expect him to change that about himself. He hadn't said another word about their child either, though occasionally when she would tell Caramon how she was feeling and what it was all like, he would ask if she had been well. It was his own small way of acknowledging it she guessed. Caramon had grown to be a great friend, always helping her and getting her what ever she need to stay comfortable. Even Tasselhoff did his own little things to help out. Like telling her round stomach stories of his days during the War of the Lance. She had been surprised at hearing that Raistlin had saved Tasselhoff's life once. It was late now perhaps well passed midnight outside. She could see the silver and red moons, looking across the hallway she saw a light on and a figure's shadow staring out at that same sky. It was him, she stood her heart commanding it, unable to control her own body, she walked towards him.  
  
He heard footsteps enter his library, then the door shut. He turned to find her standing there in her loose flowing white night dress. The gentle curve of her stomach was plainly visible; her hair was a loose cascading raven waterfall. Her cool gray eyes were filled with passion. His heart skipped a beat. She was perfect in this instant and he could do nothing but stare as she approached him. The only light in the room was a single candle that shed its warm rays upon her as she stood across from him.  
  
She stared out his window seeing the red moon Lunitari with the sliver Solinari to its right. "Is your moon there as well Raistlin?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Yes" he replied staring out toward the sky. "It lies at the left of Lunitari."  
  
"It almost seems as though they are moving closer together." She said quietly watching the sky.  
  
"They are...it is an eclipse of all moons tonight." He said almost in awe, "It is a very rare event, I have never seen it before..."  
  
She took a step closer to him. "It's almost like some kind of miracle then?" her eyes no longer facing the window but instead staring directly at him.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what it is..." he said quietly he then watched his moon slide closer to Lunitari as Solinari did the same, and unconsciously he found himself moving closer to Crysania.  
  
"So you believe in miracles then Raistlin," she said her voice tinged with hope. She stepped just a little closer to him; they were nearly touching now.  
  
"Of course I do...for a weak child, tormented growing up. To rise from near death during the Test and become the most powerful mage I Krynn. My entire life has been a miracle." He whispered taking another step closer to her. Watching the sky he saw the corners of the moons meet as he felt their fingertips touch.  
  
"I believe in miracles too Raistlin." Crysania said softly. And as the moons joined closer together, their lips met first softly, but then desperately as if clinging together for fear of never meeting against. _The moons moved closer together_. Raistlin's lips began to kiss her neck his hands travelling down her back. _The moons moved closer together_. Crysania slipped off her white nightgown and let it drop to the floor. _The moons moved closer together_. Raistlin threw off his robes and pulled her gently against him. _The moons moved closer together_. Crysania and Raistlin lie together on the ground her hips meeting closer to his. The moons became one and as a cool breeze blew out the single candle the bright luminous light of the combined moons shone upon Raistlin and Crysania as they both gave in.

A/N: Ok Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter...Is Tanis dead? What's Raistlin going to think when he wakes up? What is everyone's favorite crazy kender going to do next? By the way...I found out my idea wasn't totally original while readng DL fanfics today...I don't know how I managed to think no one else ever thought of Raistlin and Crysania having a kid and writing a fanfic but I guess I'm a bit niave...anyway I hope mine adds its own original flair and version to the concept... Please review!!!


	8. A Boy in Golden Robes

**To Just Give In  
**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonlance  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews and giving me a little confidence boost. Also please forgive the lack of indents I reposted three times to fix them, but for some reason it absolutely refuses to work. So until i can fix it, bear with me. If anyone knows what might be causing it please tell me!  
****

**Chapter 8 A Boy in Golden Robes**  
  
The first muted rays of sunshine came pouring into the library causing Raistlin to stir in his sleep. He had had the most incredible dream last night, Crysania had came to him as he watched the moons eclipse and... He went to turn on his side to shield his eyes from the morning sun when he realized a few things were wrong with this situation. He was not in his bed, or his room for that matter. In fact he was on the library floor, realization slowly creeping upon him he turned to see what was preventing him from moving and saw a thin naked arm clinging around his waste. His heart began to race a bit, so it wasn't a dream at all. For a few minutes all he could do was stare at the ceiling. He hadn't wanted this to happen. Well actually he had "wanted" this to happen, but he wasn't going to allow it to. So he failed yet again. For a moment he allowed his mind to think of the possibilities this had. To spend his days improving his magic, coming nearer and nearer to perfection and spending his nights with the beautiful woman whom slept soundly and peacefully next to him. It was beginning to become more and more tempting. But she would never be happy without her church, and that would entail returning to the present where he would become sickly and weak, and he would no longer find her quite so appealing. Though neither would she be attracted to him, he supposed. Besides he would have to sacrifice much of his own ambition for her, and he was not willing to do that. Carefully making sure not wake her Raistlin stood up, dressed himself, covered her with a blanket and exited the room. As he quietly shut the door he turned to find a stony face Caramon staring him down.  
  
"Raistlin, is Crysania in there?" Caramon said with a tinge of anger in his voice.  
  
"Yes brother, but I would allow her to wake up on her own if I were you." Raistlin said trying to cut off the conversation and get past him.  
  
"You slept with her again didn't you?" Caramon said plainly.  
  
Beginning to get annoyed with his twin's questions Raistlin glared at him. "Yes I did Caramon. I don't see how that's any of your business though.  
  
"I can't believe you'd hurt her like this again..." Caramon said in a quiet tone looking straight into his twin's eyes. "Why do you keep giving her a sense of hope, why do you do that to any of us Raist?" Caramon said his voice now filled with a life-long sadness. "Why do you let us believe that you can change, that you want to?"  
  
Frustrated and unable to answer his brother's question he pushed past him and went up the stairs to engage in his only comfort and security, his magic.  
  
...................(Time Shift)................................................  
  
Tanis lied on the hard dirt ground feeling his life slowly leave him as blood poured from his skull. Looking up he stared death in the eyes, Lord Soth. The fiery orbs of the Death Knight held all the pain and agony of eternity within them. Laughing, Tanis gasped for some air, "You know this is never the way I imagined it ending."  
  
Lord Soth moved closer to Tanis his skeletal hand inching towards his heart where his death touch would end Tanis' life. He stalled for a moment as if hearing something in the distance.  
  
Then Tanis heard it as well. The spidery language of magic being pronounced by a clear, strong, young voice. A moment before Lord Soth would have killed him Tanis saw a small shimmering light encase him and the golden robed youth, and then they were gone.  
  
Lord Soth stood unmoving for a few moments, he had heard the words of magic, but had passed them off as the Elf wizard's. By the time he saw the boy in golden robes he was nearly touching the Half-Elf's chest. Recognizing the spell as one of travel he hurried his attack but it was too late they were gone.  
  
Kitaira had every intention of walking away from Tanis and not turning back, but she began to sense something was wrong so she quickly turned back. What she saw she could not believe. There standing a few feet from Tanis in golden robes was a boy of about seventeen. He was casting a spell of some sort. Before she could stop him they were gone. She was furious, Tanis had gotten away from her once more, and now turning towards her siege on Panathalas she realized that while her attention had been on other matters, her soldiers had began to fall like flies to the filthy Solamnic pigs. Shrieking in her mad fury, she hardly noticed the young Solamnic knight as he charged at her his sword extended towards her heart.  
  
Looking around Tanis realized he was in the outskirts of Solace. The mighty Valenwoods offered him a sense of comfort. Turning to the young mage who appeared to be resting he was about to ask his identity when he was cut off.  
  
"Tanis Half-Elven, you have never seen me, as I tell you this you are already beginning to doubt you have ever met me. You managed to just barely escape the battle at Palanthas with you life. Every Solamnic Knight is certain that they saw your bronze dragon rescue you. Even your bronze, who is now resting in a nearby cave, is certain he rescued you, his wing miraculously cured. All I can tell you is that this was not your time to die." And as quickly as he seemed to appear he vanished, with only the faintest whispers of the language of magic in the air. Rubbing his head, Tanis carefully stood up, feeling the intense pain from his broken bones; Tanis made his way home to Solace.  
  
...................................(Time Shift).....................................  
  
Crysania tossed and turned in her sleep feeling that something was missing. Finally waking up she realized it was him. She felt her heart sink, but then reassured herself. This was what she expected; this is what she would always expect. Not letting herself become all upset, she smiled thinking back on last night. In those moments she truly found her happiness, even Raistlin seemed to be at ease, more assured and relaxed. As she dressed herself, she looked at her slightly rounded tummy. She giggled a bit; she felt so silly thinking this way, but she almost worried that her child knew what had happened last night.  
  
Caramon paced around the kitchen. He hap prepared a million different consoling words for Crysania. When she walked into the kitchen smiling he was completely confused. "Good morning Lady Crysania." Caramon said baffled by her cheerful demeanor.  
  
"Good morning Caramon, did you make any breakfast?" she asked merrily. "You know what they say about eating for two? Well it's quite true." She smiled then sitting next to him.  
  
"Well I have some juice, eggs, and toast. Would that be a good breakfast?" he said trying to sound as normal as possible.  
  
Sensing Caramon was acting strange, and having a rather strong feeling why, she put a hand on his shoulder causing him to turn abruptly. "Caramon...I appreciate your concern, but I'm really fine."  
  
"Alright, I was just a bit worried, after how sad he made you last time. I just didn't want to see him hurt you like that again." Seeing her smile start to fade and her eyes beginning to fill with sadness thinking back to that memory. Caramon quickly changed the subject. "So have you picked out a name yet for the little guy?" Caramon said with a big goofy smile on his face.  
  
Crysania laughed, "Well I was thinking of naming him Elistan, but I'm not sure how Raistlin would feel about that." She said still thinking, "Then I also though about somehow finding a male name from Lunitari but I haven't had much luck yet."  
  
"Well I can't say that I know what Raistlin would say, but I'm pretty sure Elistan is out of the picture...though if you could manage the whole Lunitari thing, I think he would like that.  
  
"Personally I've always been partially to Doorknob or Pickletoes." Tasselhoff added.  
  
"Oh good morning Tasselhoff" Crysania said laughing. "I'm not quite sure about either of those names, but Pickletoes would probably generate some interesting responses from people."  
  
"Our father's name was Gilon." Caramon said still thinking about some names. "I've always been partial to the names Sturm, one of my deceased friends, and Tanin, after Tanis of course. I was hoping of naming my own children those names someday." Caramon's face became overshadowed with pain. "I miss Tika so bad. I don't even know that she'll take me back now." He said his eyes filled with anguish.  
  
"I'm sure she will Caramon." Crysania said trying to comfort him. But she remembered the way he had been before they left. Fat, slovenly, repulsive. At the time she couldn't believe that fat drunkard was the twin brother of the soft spoken, mysterious, intelligent mage. Even then when Raistlin had been weak, sickly, his skin that strange metallic gold, with white hair, and his odd gold hourglass eyes; she had been extremely attracted to him. It was not necessarily this extreme physical passion she had for him now, though that was still there to an extent. But instead it was a curiosity; she wanted to understand this mystery. She was drawn to him in a way that was impossible to describe. Remembering poor Caramon though she got back on track. "Caramon, how couldn't she take back such a nice guy?"  
  
Caramon smiled a bit feeling reassured. "Well I hope you right. Now who wants some food?" he asked regaining his smile.  
  
...........................(Time Shift)......................  
  
Dalamar paced back in forth through the tower feeling as though he was caught in some sick nightmare. First the Half-elf disappeared with some human youth, and then Kitaira was stabbed right in front of him. She had surely died. But he didn't even get to say goodbye to her dead body for as soon, as she fell, in a crazed grief filled rage lord Soth carried her away. Finally he noticed the group of Solamnic knights ready to make him their next target. He quickly used a spell of translocation taking him to his master's Tower within the city. Upon returning he expected to be able to relax for a moment a deal with his grief. Instead his Shalafi was shouting his name from all angles.  
  
"Dalamar! Where the in Abyss are you? You worthless elf I can't believe I entrusted my tower to you..."Came Raistlin's voice from the walls, ceiling, and floor.  
  
Dalamar panicked. How long had his master been waiting for him to respond he wondered.  
  
"A long time apprentice. And I don't like waiting." Raistlin replied reading his thoughts.  
  
Dalamar gasped out loud. "I'm sorry to report to you Shalafi, but your half sister Kitaira has been slain." Dalamar said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh, what a pity." Raistlin said not much caring. Kitaira had saved his life when he was young, but she had been as much of a traitor as he was, and she had even thought to use his power to gain her own control over the world. He mourned her death, but only for a second. "Now to get onto important matters. The portal is still ready for me to exit with the queen for the battle?"  
  
"Yes Shalafi, but when will you be coming? I had expected that it would be very soon." Dalamar said his voice tinged with curiosity.  
  
"Not for another four months." Raistlin said aggravated.  
  
"What went wrong, shouldn't the Dwarfgate war be over by now?" Dalamar asked not thinking of his position.  
  
"That is none of your business apprentice, and I suggest you remember who is the master before you go ordering me to answer anything." Raistlin said in a threatening tone. "Just make sure all is ready for when I exit that portal prepared to defeat the Queen." Raistlin said seriously. "I will summon you before I enter the Abyss..."  
  
Dalamar waited a few minutes to see if his Shalafi was still contacted with him, then when he was positive he was gone, he lied down on the couch to finally get some rest.

**Author's Note**: OK I decided to end this chapter here because I'm not really sure what I'm going to do next. I have a bunch of ideas but I need to still figure out which are good and which suck. (And trust me fifty percent of them probably suck) AS for reviews they would be VERY appreciated right now, esp. any baby name suggestions, and like to here where you guys want the story to go...By the way...if you haven't ever seen it, you absolutely need to see the Godzillalance movie by Weiss and Hickman. Their response to copyright laws preventing them for making a movie, and selling off their chars. To other series (i.e. Lord Soth) it is the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life! With characters like Caribou and Waistline Major and Dallas Half Human, and Kitty yara how can you go wrong? I found it on under interactive, but I'm sure they have it on Kazaa. Anyway thanks for reading and please review!


	9. Another Way

**To Just Give In**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonlance

**Author's Note:** Alright, thank you very much everyone for reviews. I got some awesome name suggestions from my reviewers, my family (who freaked out for a second when I asked what baby names they liked), and my boyfriend (who also got confused when I asked about baby names). But my favorite is....you will have to keep reading the story to find out, but there's no guarantee that it'll fit into this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, I hope you all enjoy.

Anon. Reviewer: I've always wondered that too....

Guan: something like that is probably going to happen...not necessarily them all getting delayed but, I sort of wanted the whole group to get to see the baby too.

Ahn-Li Steffraini: I absolutely love that name. However I was thinking, I really couldn't take a name you were already planning to use in your own story. I really appreciate that you were actually willing to let me use a name from one of your own stories :)

Calli-Kurama-4eva: The boy who saved Tanis should be identified in this chapter, or at least there should be a major clue. I really like the name Aidan, my step- sister actually named that as her favorite boy name as well, along with Conner (I just can't see Raistlin with a baby named Conner.) Oh and here's the next chapter :)

**Chapter 9 Another Way**

Two months passed by uneventfully. Well, actually there were a few events that happened in the past months. Caramon after pleading with Raistlin, had Raist send Tika a message saying that he was still alive and missed her. Tasselhoff wondered off and after he was missing for a week Caramon traveled into the city and straight to the one place he knew he could find him, the jail. Apparently Tas had seen a necklace that was about to fall off its stand and to prevent it from falling, caught it in his pouch. After an hour of trying to explain that it was his pet Kender Caramon finally got aggravated and paid the jailor one steel for Tas. The jailor smiled exclaiming to his buddies he had just received the highest bail for a Kender ever. Once they returned home Tas gave Crysania the necklace (you didn't think any self respecting kender would return something they didn't steal?). She was a little upset at first but after Tas assured her he didn't steal it, she wore it everyday along with her medallion. Raistlin and Crysania went back to pretty much avoiding each other. But, the moments when the two were alone there were passionate kisses, that always caused them to leave each other in panic, leaving them desiring more. Other than those few occurrences everything was pretty much the same.

Warm light filled Lady Crysania's bedroom, a sure sign that morning had come. She had gotten much larger over the past two months. Nowhere near what her full size would be, she knew from working at the temple, but she was getting there. She was so hungry, it didn't seem she could ever get enough food. She had begun to crave odd foods, that her personal chefs at home had made, and Caramon was learning to cook them all. She was walking downstairs thinking of what she wanted to eat and she barely noticed a small crack in one of the stairs. Her foot got caught and the next thing she knew she was in the process of falling face first down the stairs. She didn't fear for herself only her child, she cried out for Paladine to save her. Closing her eyes and covering her stomach with her hands she braced herself for impact and...was caught by strong arms. She knew it wasn't Caramon because he didn't wake up until she went in his room to ask for breakfast. It could be Raistlin she thought her eyes still clenched shut, but it doesn't "feel" like him. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at her savior. It was a young man in golden robes, his face was overshadowed by his hood. "Who are you?" Crysania said weakly. A moment later her cheeks flushed and she added, "Thank you for saving my child...and me." She said.

The young man carefully set her down on her feet. "You do not need to thank me Revered Daughter Crysania," he said awkwardly. "I was just doing my job. As for who I am...you have never seen me. You are beginning to doubt that you met me even as I tell you this. You almost feel down the stairs but managed to preserve your balance. You also may want to have d... Raistlin check on your foot, it's broken." The youth turned and whispering the words of magic was gone.

Crysania carefully made her way down the five bottom stairs. She had never been so frightened in her life. She had nearly fallen down the stairs, fortunately she managed to preserve her balance before falling, but her foot didn't seem to be doing so well.

Caramon was making his way into the kitchen by the time she got downstairs. "Are you okay Crysania." Caramon said nervously. "I thought I heard you shout something and I made my way here as fast as I could."

"I almost fell, but I managed to preserve my balance." She replied meekly. "But I think I should sleep downstairs from now on. I'm beginning to be a little front heavy."

"I'm so sorry...if I would have known." Caramon said quietly

"Don't worry about it. My baby and I are fine that's all that matters." She said smiling. "Though would you mind getting Raistlin, my ankle is rather sore."

"Of course, I'll get him right away." Caramon said, already rushing to go upstairs.

Crysania sat down examining her ankle. It was definitely broken. She could probably heal it herself. She was afraid of trying to use any of her healing magic though, considering she wasn't sure what effect it would have on her son. She smiled as Caramon made his way down the stairs with a rather nervous looking Raistlin and a chipper as ever Tasselhoff.

"Are you alright Cryssi." Called Tas as he hopped past Caramon and Raistlin.

"What did you just call her kender?" Raistlin asked annoyed.

"What? Oh Cryssi." Tas said twirling his top- knot. "We're best friends now so I figured she needed a nickname.

Crysania laughed, "I rather like it actually." She said smiling. She looked over at Raistlin, "We're fine, you look as if you've seen a ghost." She said standing worriedly, then quickly sitting back down with a small gasp. "Well my foot is a bit sore actually."

"I've heard...you really need to be more careful woman." Raistlin said angrily.

"I was being careful. It's not my fault you put my bedroom upstairs." Crysania said offended. "I would never do anything to intentionally hurt my child."

"Your child? Let's not forget you're not the only parent. You're probably ready to name the poor boy Elistan or Paladynn or some other pathetic "good" name." Raistlin said sarcastically.

Caramon rubbed his head. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. Not only was his brother acknowledging his child, he was actually angry that Crysania had forget to acknowledge him as a parent. He was even going as far to care about a name. If he still planned on fighting Takhisis why would he care what his son was named. Perhaps, Raistlin had given up his quest to become a god. That would be too much to hope for Caramon thought, shaking his head. But, at least this was a start. He really seemed genuinely worried about his son.

"Sure I thought about naming him Elistan...What's wrong with that? It's a good, important name." Crysania said, now beginning to get angry as well.

"Why don't we just name him "Oh Holy One Who is Not His Father's Son," Raistlin said bitterly.

"Hmm...not a bad idea, I can't believe I never thought of that one." Crysania retorted.

"I'm still rooting for Pickletoes." Tas added in between there shouts.

Finally Caramon shouted, "Enough!" They all turned and looked at him, "For how smart you al are I'd have thought you knew that stress and yelling isn't good for a baby." Caramon said quieting down a bit.

"I'm sorry Raistlin I didn't mean it I'm just really irritable." Crysania said softly, looking towards the ground.

Raistlin didn't say anything but his expression calmed and he began to examine Crysania's ankle.

Tasselhoff was about to ask what they were naming the kid anyways, but before he could Raistlin's cat wondered into the kitchen causing the kender to run away in panic, not fear (kender don't feel fear!)

"So I guess I'll make breakfast what do you..."Caramon was quickly cut off by Crysania.

"I'll have fried ham and silver onions, fresh fruit slices glazed with honey, tree slices of wheat toast, and a glass of elven wine."

"You are drinking wine!" Raistlin exclaimed. "At this point of your pregnancy you shouldn't be touching alcohol." He said applying some healing salve and a bandage to her foot.

"No the Elven wine is fine as long as you only drink a glass a day, we even recommend to ease any sicknesses at the Healing Temple." Crysania said confidently, but she couldn't hide the worry.

He paused, "Well perhaps Elven wines have their differences, but I would prefer if you would drink some juice until I find out otherwise." Raistlin said calmly.

"Fine, then I'll also have fresh squeezed juice Caramon." Crysania said sweetly.

"Anything else?" Caramon asked truly hoping not.

"Actually I'll have a glass of Elven wine brother." Raistlin said smirking at Crysania.

Caramon laughed a bit and turned to get Raistlin's wine.

.........................(time shift)..............................................

It seemed like it had been an eternity since Caramon left. Tika pretty much ran The Inn of the Last Home herself, though that wasn't much of a change. Business hadn't been bad, but it hadn't been great either. There was a broken window from a fight between a Solamnic knight and a bitter ex-dragon rider of Takhisis' old army. She didn't have the time or money to fix it. When Tanis arrived all bloody and battered up she really thought she was going to lose it. After she got him cleaned up and called over a healer, he told her of the battle at Pananthalas. She worried that Caramon may have been trapped there. But Tanis said he hadn't seen him, and was shocked that he hadn't returned. After hearing that thing seemed to go down hill. She was constantly worried and filled with regret for sending him out. Sure he hadn't been the man she married anymore, but he was still her husband, and she still loved him. She was unable to work, she spilled drinks, and overcooked food. Customers began complaining and poor Otik had to come out of retirement to take over the Inn. She felt like she would die of heartbreak until one day she heard a familiar voice.

(Flashback)

"Tika, this is Raistlin. Can you hear me?" came the soft- spoken voice.

"I hear someone speaking to me, but that is not the voice of Raistlin." Tika said frightened.

"Trust me it is. Actually better yet...say something idiot." She heard him say to whoever was with him.

"Tika! Hey can you hear me? It's me Cara..." he was cutoff by an excited Caramon.

"Oh it's you! You're alive! You sound...healthy, like you used to. Did you quit..." she said hopefully.

"Yep I'm a hundred percent clean Tika. I'm in even better shape that I was during the War of the Lance. I miss you so much and your muffins, and the Inn, and..." he turned to talk to Raistlin for a moment. "Tika, Raist says I have to say goodbye, cause the spell is making him tired. "I love you and I'm sorry and I'll be back in two months, ok?"

"I love you too Caramon, I'll be waiting." Tika said happily.

(flashback ends)

She only got to speak to him for a moment. But that was enough to restore her faith in him. She had no idea where he was or what he was doing but at least she knew he was safe, and that he would be returning to her. With that comforting thought she fell asleep, dreaming about Caramon's big, warm smile.

............................(time shift)....................................................

Raistlin had began to slip into the nightmare again this time desperately fearing what would happen.

_I walked towards the executioner's block and there stood my Queen waiting for me to approach my death. This time though I had a spell that I knew would destroy her, my mouth was not gagged, I was free to kill her now. As I began to say the words of my spell a young man in golden robes appeared before me, and several other young people appeared behind him._

_"I know what you desire." The youth said. "There is another way, a way where the outcome is not failure. Because I assure you, though Takhisis may seem unready, she knows every move you plan to make, and shall you fight her you may succeed but at the price of all those you love." The youth said seriously._

_"Those I love?" I'm sorry child but you must be mistaken. "I am Raistlin Majere, I love no one." Raisltin said laughing._

_The youth looked hurt for a moment. "Well just the same, not even you would like to rule over a dead world, because a fight between you and Takhisis will result in just that." The young man said somberly._

_"I don't believe you." Raistlin said frustrated. "Who are you anyway?" he asked suspiciously._

_"I am the first messenger of the Golden Robes, an order dedicated to preserving the course of time." The youth said._

_"I thought that was Astinus' job?" Raistlin said sarcastically._

_"No." the boy said patiently. "Astinus records the events of time, he never interferes, and due to his neutral nature, never will. However we are not neutral in nature and therefore are not bound to such feelings." The youth said._

_"Oh, well what are you aligned with?" Raistlin said smirking._

_"Me? Well umm..."the youth seemed embarrassed, "Well you see I haven't chosen yet, my thinking tends to vary. I really enjoy the benefits and rewards of serving darkness, but part of my soul won't allow me to dedicate myself to evil. While I enjoy the concept of preserving good it just seems...boring." He laughed a bit. "I fortunately don't have to worry about that considering our master and god makes all decisions of where we need to be to prevent anything from happening that would alter the course of time. Otherwise some members of our order would try to alter time to benefit their alignment." He said looking back at one of the youths in golden robs with a black robe around their waste._

_"What alignment is your god?" Raistlin asked now curious._

_"Well he is aligned with darkness, though I truly believe it was just for the sake of power." The boy said growing quiet._

_Things began to click in Raistlin's mind. "So how do I make the other choice, what is the other way?" Raistlin said curiously._

_"The master said you would want to..." the boy paused. "But he also said you needed to find that out for yourself. Also I must inform you that you won't be remembering any of this that I told you. I guess I got a little carried away in my excitement...well you will remember that you had another choice, but that's about it." The youth added in a quiet voice._

_Before Raistlin could protest he heard the quiet whispering of the spidery language of magic and the golden robed youths were gone._

Raistlin woke up and sat in his bed completely perplexed. He knew he had the dream again and that something was different, but he could not for the life of him recall what. All he could remember is someone saying, "There is another way." He vaguely remembered Takhisis being there. But...what could it mean? He assumed it must mean another way to become a god. But what other way was there? He shook his head, he was beginning to get a powerful headache. Laying down on his bed he heard soft weeping through the otherwise silent air. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep anyways he went down stairs to her room.

"What is wrong with you?" Raistlin asked softly from the doorway.

"Nothing, go away, I don't need you to see me like this." Crysania replied turning her face away.

"No, really I want to know tell me." Raistlin said sitting down next to her.

"It's just all today I've been thinking, our baby could've died because my carelessness...and you were right! I'm such a terrible mother." She said now crying a little harder.

Raistlin rubbed his temples trying to stay calm, "Crysania, I didn't mean it. I'm sor..."he paused. "You aren't a terrible mother. I just had a lot on my mind." He said quietly.

She sniffled a bit, "Like what?"

"Oh I don't know, what I'm going to do, why this all really happened, what is the other way?" he said thinking back on the million questions in his mind.

Wiping the tears out of her eyes, Crysania replied, "Well, this all happened because of the choice we made seven months ago. I'm not sure what you mean by the other way, but maybe I can help you figure it out, and as far as what you are going to do...I feel rather lonely, and though I'm not in the mood to do any of that." She said reading his expression. "I wouldn't mind having someone to sleep next to me and keep us company." She said stroking her large, round belly.

Raistlin smirked, "I'd almost think you enjoy my presence." He thought it over for a moment. "I suppose I can keep you two company." He then added "But only tonight, I'm not going to make it into a habit. Besides I can't have you keeping me up crying." He said trying to cover his smile.

"Oh thank you Raistlin... I promise, just tonight." She then slipped into her pajamas, causing Raistlin to blush and avert his gaze out of surprise. "What it's not like you haven't seen it before?" she said laughing a bit.

"Yes it's just...I wasn't expecting it." He said now looking at her in her cotton night slip. She looked happier than he had ever seen her. He disrobed into nothing.

"Raistlin I told you I wasn't in the mood for any of that." Crysania said confused.

"This is what we mage's wear under our robes. Trust me I would have brought something if I knew we were having a sleep over." He said awkwardly.

Crysania laughed, "Well I'll have to remember that for later." She said with a devilish look in her sweet eyes. This caused Raistlin to rather quickly jump under the sheets.

After looking at him rather strangely for a moment. She laughed and joined him under the blankets. "You know I would swear you were a teenage boy in disguise if I didn't know you better."

Raistlin turned on his side and adjusted his pillow. "I suppose I'm just making up for lost time."

They were silent for a few minutes before Crysania finally said, "You know we could stay this way forever Raistlin." She said in the faintest whisper.

"No, we could not." Raistlin said bitterly. "And for one moment I will tell you the complete truth nothing held back. I am considering not challenging the Dark Queen, not yet at least. I believe that for whatever reason there was a different way I could become a god, something better. However when we return to the present things will go back to the way they were, I will be weak, imprisoned in a half alive shell, I will have my rasping voice, my cough that weakens me to near death, and eyes that see all as if it were dying. Now even if you were able to get past all of that, which I don't think you truly could. What would we do? You are going to assume the ruler of the Church of Paladine upon your return. /are you going to just tell them all no, you've had a child with the most despised man upon all Krynn and that you're going to live with him in his haunted house of a tower, that not even the most evil beings around can enter without crying." He rubbed his temples and loked at her for a long moment. "You are so beautiful now, but when we go back I will see a withering corpse and so will you, because that is what I am. His voice sounded broken, almost pleading. "Don't tell me we can have this...because we can't."

Realizing that all of what he said was true Crysania began to feel tears slip down her cheek, "Then you know what? We'll have to find another way. There had to be a way for both of us to get what we want and both of us to be happy. I want to raise my child with his father. Even if things can't be perfect can't we at least try." She said gently hugging him.

"I don't know..." and it was true, he really didn't. Before he had known exactly what he wanted and exactly how he was going to get it. Now everything was conflicted his old wants and new wants. His ambitions and his new feelings that were developing that he couldn't understand. He could understand how Tanis must've always felt torn between two sides. But tonight he just wanted to feel like it was all going to work out. So turning towards Crysania he kissed her forehead then her stomach. "Yes, if there's a way, we will find it."


	10. A Child is Born

**To Just Give In**

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Dragonlance regardless of what any kender may have told you.

**A/N**: Chappie Ten! Yay! Anyway having said that this one will be long and hopefully it won't disappoint. Now on to the reviews:

Guan: Thank you, I try adding Tas in every once in a while, he is one of my favorite characters actually.

Calli-Kurama-4eva: Congrats about having a new baby bro...(mine's a pain but I love him anyway) thank you for reviewing :)

Ahn-Li Steffraini: Thank you very much for your review. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 10: A Child is Born**

Crysania watched the sunrise from her window. She sipped a cup of tea meant to help her relax. It was probably only a matter of days until she would give birth but any amount of days was too much for her. Her stomach was huge and Caramon had decided any amount of walking was too much for her, so she was pretty much confined to her room. Making matters worse Raistlin hadn't came to visit her in over a week. She patted her stomach gently feeling a small kick in response. She giggled and turned to shout for someone to come feel the tiny pitter-patter coming from inside her, but realized no one would hear her any way. If anyone did it would be Caramon and he'd race in, in a mad panic. She rested her head in her hands her elbows on the window- sill. Beyond the eerie Shokian Grove she could see the rest of Panathalas. She felt a sharp pang of homesickness. Soon she would be home back in her temple. She'd get to show off her baby to everyone. She smiled; she could only imagine their responses when she mentioned the father. She frowned a bit remembering the current situation with Raistlin. Last time he visited it was brief, and he only asked a few questions of how she was feeling. He wasn't there with her though; his eyes had had this far off look in them. He hadn't mentioned what he'd been working so hard on the past two months. But from what Caramon had been telling her he rarely left his lab, and when he did he simply ate a small amount of food then returned. He was quiet, more so than he had ever been, and he seemed completely lost in thought. She remembered their last real conversation, when he had slept next to her comforting her that night. He had spoke of finding another way...She tried to hold back her tears but it was no use, every time she thought back to that night she could hear his voice, broken, lost, confused, but in the end he still had the same confidence. If there was a solution to their dilemma he would find it, and from the way he hadn't been visiting her he better be working hard.

Raistlin awoke to the darkness of his lab. He lit the large candle next to him. He could have easily used a spell to keep the room lit brightly, but he was conserving all of his magic, for what he was planning on doing he would need it. He shuddered, for the first time in his life he was truly afraid. There was much at stake, and the chance of failure seemed inevitable. He had studied all of Fistandantilus' spell books trying to find this "other way" of becoming a god. He had considered giving up even becoming a god, but then what would he do? Go lead the Conclave, Raistlin Majere, the most powerful Archmagus of all time now holds meetings with Par-Salian. The first thing he would do is spit in that half rate white robed old mans face. Was it bad enough that he was left with a shattered husk of a body from the test? No, Par-Salian though he needed eyes that saw nothing but death, to teach him compassion. Oh yes, he had become so much more compassionate. He turned from the red robes to black, betrayed his friends, then his enemies, oh yes, Par-Salian had really succeeded with that goal. Raistlin shook his head, listen to me I sound like a bitter old man. He looked at his reflection in one of his glass jars, though it was not a clear image he could tell he looked older. All of this preparation had taken a toll on him. There was still much more work to do. He only understood very little of the spell still and he only had a very little amount of time before his son would be born and he would have to travel back to the present. He had decided they would all use the device of time travelling, considering the spell for time travel took a large amount of energy, and the one he needed to cast to accomplish what he wanted to do would take much more. Not to mention upon his arrival he had decided they would hold a party of sorts, partly for Crysania, and he had to admit he wanted to show off his son a little bit. He could only imagine their reactions, skinny little, sickly, traitorous, sarcastic, completely unlikable Raistlin has a child before his charming, good looking brother. He laughed a little bit, but that was only part of the reason. He would need them there for other reasons, but that only accounted for part of the group. He sighed stretching out his arms. It was time to get back to studying the spell. He really hoped Crysania could hold out for another week. He really needed it.

Caramon prepared Crysania's breakfast while Tas told him about a family of kender that he had met while he visited the Panathalas jail. At this statement Caramon raised an eyebrow. But Tas continued unfazed.

"We showed each other the contents of our pouches. He really admired the wooden carving of a kender Flint had made me. But I told him I couldn't separate with it. So I gave him a shiny red rock I had found laying on the ground by a jewelers stand, he gave me a pretty blue ribbon." Tas held out a small tattered silk ribbon. "I'm going to give it to Crysania and Raistlin's baby when he's born." Tas smiled, "I have to make sure he knows his Uncle Tasselhoff Burfoot was there when he was born."

Caramon smiled a little bit putting the food he had just finished cooking on a plate. "That's a great idea Tas...I really should get a gift for the little guy too. But what should I get him?" Caramon scratched his head thinking. "I know I'll make the little guy a small wooden sword. I remember how excited I was when I got my first sword."

"Uh Caramon...are you sure Raistlin or Cryssi want their baby playing with a sword. I mean I would like that gift but, their baby will still be really young." Tas didn't mention the fact that he doubted either of them would allow their child to be soldier.

"Hmm...good point. Well I guess I could make him a crib, but

I couldn't do that till we got back." Caramon said still thinking.

"I bet they'd really like that Caramon." Tas said excitedly.

"But I should probably go into town and buy some clothes an supplies for the baby, just in case we have to stay here a while."

"Oh don't worry about that Caramon I'll take care of all that." Tas said cheerfully heading for the door.

"But Tas what about money?" Caramon called, but he saw Tas was already gone. Shaking his head he laughed. "Kenders."

"Caramon I'm hungry!" Crysania called.

"Oh I'm coming sorry Crysania." Caramon shouted grabbing the plate of food and the fresh juice.

Crysania stood up to greet Caramon but she felt a whooshing felling inside of her and a slight trickling down her leg. Caramon entered the room to see her face bright red her tiny hands clenched into nervous fists.

"I think my water just broke." She said calmly.

Caramon on the other hand all but fainted. "Uh...Um...One minute I think you need to lay down I'll go fetch the midwife." He said his knees shaking. He ran up to the lab and pounded on the door, Raistlin answered it immediately.

"What?" he answered impatiently, he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Raist, Crysania is watering. I need to fetch the birth lady." Caramon said panting, trying to regain his breath from running up the stairs.

Raistlin tried to comprehend the gibberish Caramon had just spat out. "Her water broke? And you are going to get the mid wife?" Raistlin said slowly.

"Yes, that's what I meant. But you need to watch her to make sure she's safe." Caramon said his breathing calmed.

Raistlin looked back to his spell books. There was so much more he needed to understand. He supposed he could resume his studies when they returned to the present. But then he would have to deal with his frail physical condition and he knew his brother and Crysania were both eager to return back to their own time, so they wouldn't want to stay here any longer than they had to. "Fine, I'll be down there in a moment." He looked over his studies one final time and committing the basics to memory he walked down the stairs to see Crysania.

Crysania sat in her bed beyond angry. She was beginning to have the earliest bits of labor pain now and they had left her alone. Just when she was about to cry out in frustration Raistlin entered the room. "Took you long enough." She said annoyed.

"I was in the middle of my studies." He said plainly

"Well are you going to tell me what the plan is or what?" she said.

"When the time comes. I'll tell you, I don't really completely understand it myself, yet." Raistlin said walking towards the bed.

"Oh are you going to hold my hand?" she said sarcastically.

"Well...I don't know." Raistlin said a little bit hurt. "Listen if you don't want me here I can go back and finish studying." He said seriously.

"No don't go! I just...well, you've been ignoring me..." she pouted

Raistlin laughed, "The only reason I'm doing any of this is you and the kid, otherwise I would just challenge Takhisis. This should be safer at least though, even though it would be easier for me to defeat Takhisis." He said sincerely.

"It's that tough?" she asked sitting up and taking his hand unaware of her own actions.

He smiled for a second feeling her small warm hand take his possessively. "Yes, especially for me. Perhaps if I would have lived my life differently it would be a bit easier but, well you can't change the past." He paused for a second. "Well I suppose you can..." His face went from perplexed to victorious. "That's it!" he kissed her then jumped off the bed and began pacing and talking to himself. "That's the missing part...I knew they forgot something and that's it!" He laughed, practically jumping up and down.

"Raistlin...have you lost you mind?" Crysania said nervously. He was rambling things faster than a gnome and he kept saying he loved her. She was so confused.

"No my mind has finally started working." He smiled. "But for now I'll come myself for your sake. I was so excited because I found the gap in the creation during star birth. You see the High God, when he created the lower Gods, Paladine, Takhisis, Gilean, and all the others, he forgot one spectrum of existence, and so there was no god created for it. Hence an empty section of the sky where no constellation ever shines. Mark my words Crysania, soon it will be my constellation that shines up there." He said his voice filled with determination, his face filled with ecstasy.

She smiled, "I believe you Raistlin I really do, but you won't..." she paused.

"I won't what?" he asked his face becoming confused.

"...Forget us." She finished her eyes shadowed with worry.

His face relaxed and he pushed a small piece of hair that was hanging in front of her eyes aside and kissed her forehead. "I will never forget you or my son. You have my word."

She smiled. "I can't wait to return and show everyone our baby."

"Oh yes, I have talked to Caramon, and he has told his wife to prepare a party with all of our old friends for our homecoming. None of them know yet, but I suppose they'll all be curious as to what the big surprise will be."

"When did you do that?" Crysania asked curiously.

"A couple of weeks ago...it takes a while to gather them all they all live far away, and some of them have rather important jobs."

"And they are all going to be there?"

"Those who can make it will be, I made sure Caramon explained to Tika how important it was though."

Crysania smiled, "Awe, all of this for our little guy." She smiled than took a rather sharp breath.

He couldn't help but notice the guilty feeling he got deceiving her. He had never had this feeling before, he would swear it was as if he had suddenly developed a conscience. He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or gag. Sure, part of the reason for the gathering was for his son but... well it was better to explain the rest later. He noticed her breathing changed. "What's wrong?" he asked nervously.

"Jus labor pains." She said trying to smile. "Where is Caramon with the damn midwife?" she said her patience slipping.

"He should be here soon. He has been gone for two hours." Raistlin said his voice on edge.

"Raistlin if he doesn't show up...do you know how to?" Crysania said her face momentarily contorted by another spasm of pain.

"No!" Raistlin said jumping up. "I mean, I'd really rather not..." he said trying to calm himself.

"Well if he doesn't hurry you aren't going to have a damn choice." She spat out.

"It's only been two hours...you have at least four more to go. And that is if it is extremely quick" Raistlin said nervously.

Three more hours passed and there was still no sigh of Caramon. As the door to Crysania's room opened Raistlin jumped up as if in salvation, and Crysania's face lit up with hope.

"Boy you guys won't believe what happened in a million years!" the words came from Tasselhoff's shrill voice.

"Oh No..." groaned Crysania and Raistlin simultaneously.

"Wow, nice to see you guys too, so grouchy all the time..." Tas aid shaking his head.

"Please...it doesn't have to do with my brother does it?" Raistlin said desperately.

"Can you read minds Raistlin?" Tas said in awe.

"No but I'm starting to wish I could...Where is Caramon?" Raistlin said his voice filled with nervous anger.

"Hmm...well last time I saw him he was being carted off to prison. You see he went into town asking for a mid- wife I guess, and when you found one, he asked her to come with him to the tower to help a lady give birth. Well the midwife said he was crazy and that no one could enter that tower and when Caramon insisted she had to hurry she screamed for help, and they threw Caramon in jail." Tas finished this laughing. "You should have seen Caramon kicking around shouting that he wasn't crazy...I would have helped him but the crowd was to thick for me to get through."

Crysania began to cry and Raistlin rubbed his temples. "Is that all Tas?"

"No. I got these for the baby." He said holding out various sizes and makes of baby clothes. None of the booties matched, and most of the things would be far to big but Raistlin took them gratefully anyway.

"Thank you Tasselhoff. I need you to go now though because Crysania is having her baby." Raistlin said his voice tired and frustrated.

"Can I watch? I've never seen a baby being born." Tas asked eagerly.

Before Raistlin could say no Crysania said, "Tas out NOW!"

"My goodness, some people have no appreciation." Tasselhoff said leaving the room.

As soon as Raistlin heard the door shut he turned to Crysania. "I suppose I have to do this...can't Caramon just do something right for once." He said angrily.

"You know what Raistlin, why don't you let me die so I don't inconvenience you?" Crysania spat back at him.

"Oh be quiet..." Raistlin said as he began to sanitize his hands with a mixture he had made. "In case you are worried, I know what I'm doing, I studied this in the basic medicine classes every young mage takes. I just never had to do this before." He said. His face had a strange expression on it, "I have to check on things." He said looking down at her feminine area.

"Do it then!" she yelled at him. After he had finished checking she looked at him. "So what's going on?" she said whimpering after wards as she was struck by a much more intense pain.

"Well you have another hour before you well...push." His face was reddening he tried to hide it by turning to his side.

"Another hour?" she moaned. "Give me your hand now." She demanded. Raistlin quickly did and she squeezed it very, very hard, in fact Raistlin was almost positive she probably broke his fingers.

"Be careful woman! I need my hands for my magic." He said rubbing his hand.

"Just trying to show you the tiniest bit of what I'm feeling." Crysania said as her face contorted again.

Another hour passed by.

"I HATE YOUUUU!" Crysania growled as she had started the pushing.

Raistlin's face was pale and disgusted as he took on the job of mid-wife. "Yes, I love you to sweet heart." He said sarcastically. He could have sworn she just spat at him. He wiped his cheek, yes she did spit at him, he made a mental note: Never have another child, or at least stay far away when it's being born.

Half an hour later the birthing process was nearly complete and Raistlin had heard curse words he wasn't sure existed. At one point she even curse using her own god's name this cause her to go into a crying/ praying/ cursing mode. "Only one more I can see it." Raistlin said his voice now a little excited.

Crysania did just as he said and Raistlin removed the baby and cut the umbilical cord. He cleaned and examined his son as Crysania had the afterbirth. "He is beautiful." Raistlin said in awe. He had done all of the silly rituals a new parent does, counting fingers and toes, making sure everything is there, and where it is supposed to be. "Absolutely perfect." Raistlin said still mystified, it was an indescribable feeling that he had now. In some ways it was like the ecstasy that magic brought to him, but it felt, more profound, more meaningful. He handed her their son and he smiled as she counted his toes and fingers as well.

She smiled up at Raistlin as she gently stroked her son's face. He had a small amount of auburn hair and his eyes were still closed, but he was the most beautiful child either of them had ever seen. Just as Raistlin was about to remark on what a well- tempered child he was. His son began to kick and scream. He continued to do this to his parents' dismay for well over ten minutes, by this point Tasselhoff had came running in upon hearing a baby cry.

"Oh there he is! A fiery little one isn't he?" Tasselhoff said while examined him.

"Yes he is." Crysania laughed.

"What's his name?" Tasselhoff asked curiously.

"Well I'm not..." Crysania started.

"How about Aidan?" Raistlin asked quietly.

"That's very nice, what does it mean?" Crysania said smiling.

"Fiery little one, just as the kender suggested." Raistlin said stroking his still crying son's face.

"Well what do you think about that little Aidan?" Crysania said holding her son's face up to her own. And to confirm this little Aidan wailed even louder.

They all laughed as Caramon, drenched in sweat from running to escape prison, burst into the room, shouting, "What did I miss?"


	11. Homecoming

**To Just Give In**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonlance.

**A/N**: A little humor and such in this chapter, they'll be returning home this chapter, what will everyone think? Thanks for all the great reviews everyone. I'm glad you all like the name, it was Call-Kurama-4eva's suggestion and I thought the meaning was perfect for the baby. Hopefully Raistlin doesn't sound out of character, I just really believe certain situations really do change people, and I think he's been through a lot of those situations. Also I'm still trying to keep his personality essentially the same, just less bitter.

Guan: Thankiez for reviewing once agin!

Ahn-Li Steffraini: What you said about Fizban kind of inspired me so a little part in here is the gods' reaction, hope you don't mind ::smiles real big::

Calli-Kurama-4eva: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I updated quick for you because you sounded so excited. I'm actually having a pretty crappy day and all I really want to do is eat a whole carton of panda paws ice cream and sleep. But hopefully writing this will making me feel a bit better. Anyway hope you like this chappie too!

**Chapter 11: Homecoming**

"Why, hello Caramon so nice of you to join us." Raistlin muttered sarcastically at the panting, red faced, sweaty Caramon.

"Is that my nephew?..." Caramon said staring at little Aiden in amazement.

"No actually this is just some baby the kender brought home." Raistlin said keeping his voice completely serious.

"Haha very funny Raistlin." Caramon said, now holding the baby. A minute or so later he whispered to Crysania. "This is your guys baby right?"

"Yes Caramon." She replied laughing.

"You didn't actually think the kender brought back a baby?" Raistlin asked almost shocked.

"Well no..." Caramon's cheeks started to redden.

The first few nights after the baby's birth were very late. It seemed the child chose to sleep all day then cry all night. Frustrated and suffering from extreme lack of sleep Crysania actually asked Raistlin if there was a spell that would make him stop crying. Raistlin began to actually flip through his spell books until he finally realized that probably wouldn't be the best idea. Even Tasselhoff unable to sleep due to the constant crying turned himself into the jailer for a few good nights rest. Caramon played nanny during the day when Raistlin and Crysania would try to get a little bit of sleep. At first Raistlin had assumed that Crysania would take care of all responsibilities but he soon found himself stuck cleaning the little guy as well.

"Well isn't this something?" Raistlin said sarcastically at about two in the morning to Crysania. "The most powerful mage on the face of all Krynn, the most power mage in the history of all Krynn, is changing dirty diapers."

Crysania would had begun to fall asleep in the chair next to the makeshift crib they had bought from town nodded a little bit, "Yes that's nice Raistlin, but be a little more quiet, I'm trying to sleep."

"You're trying to sleep!" he said a little too loud. Aiden started to wail and kick getting a mess all over Raistlin's robes. Frustrated and covered in baby excrement Raistlin set the diaper down and walked over to Caramon's room. He pounded on the door. Caramon rushes to it in a mad panic.

"Raist what's wrong?" he asked in a tired/ jumpy tone.

"Please...change the brat. It won't stop crying. It just keeps on going and going. I'm convinced it is absolutely pure evil." Raistlin said in a convinced voice.

Laughing Caramon finally noticed his twin's robes, "Sure Raistlin, you can sleep in my room I'll take baby duties tonight. Just um...clean up before you get in my bed." Caramon said trying not to laugh.

The next day Crysania and Raistlin were a little more refreshed, though Caramon looked like a zombie. "I think today we will return home Raistlin said as they all ate breakfast.

"Are you going to magic us there Raistlin?" Tas asked eagerly.

"No...we are using the device of time journeying, I am far too exhausted to cast a spell of that magnitude." Raistlin said as he cleaned off Aidan's chin where he was drooling.

"I don't know why you bother Raistlin. There's just going to be more drool there in another minute." Crysania said tiredly.

"That's like me saying I don't know why you bother to feed him if he's just going to be hungry in another hour." Raistlin said patiently.

Caramon laughed, "He's got you there."

"I don't even care, I just want to go home and sleep in my nice cushy bed." Crysania whined.

Raistlin sighed and wiped Aidan's face again, "Your mother is more of a cry baby than you are."

"Please be quiet Raistlin." Crysania said while dressing Aidan in warm clothes.

"Why are you bundling him up so much?" Caramon asked curiously

"Well...it might be winter when we get home, and I don't want him to get a cold." Crysania said while putting a little woolen bonnet Tas had "borrowed" from the doll store.

After an hour they were all ready Caramon prepared in his mind the image of the Tower of High Sorcery in Wayreth, because Raistlin said he needed to talk to Par-Salian about something important. He then recited the words to make the magic in the device work as he was taught turning it at the right moment. They all felt the spinning out of body sensation that time travel caused. And when they opened their eyes they were standing in the empty foyer of the Tower. Well empty besides one young black robe whom upon seeing Raistlin fell to his knees and a white robed a female mage whom promptly fainted.

"Childr..." Raistlin started to say but his voice was the wheezing rasp it had been before they left for the past and he seemed stunned to hear it, even though he had expected it. Crysania went to hold his hand but he sharply turned his head to avoid looking at her.

"Raistlin what's wrong?" she asked puzzled. "Oh...Well I'm sorry but I don't see why you can't hold my hand at least, just don't look if it bothers you." She said quietly.

After a moments silence Raistlin began to cough causing Aidan to begin to cry which in turn caused Crysania to begin to try and calm Aidan and Caramon to panic and try and help Raistlin. Meanwhile Tasselhoff had in boredom wandered off to find someone to talk to.

A few minutes later Raistlin had stopped coughing and Aidan had stopped crying. Crysania and Caramon both looked on edge. Finally Par-Salian entered the room with several other mages. They had a variety of looks on their faces. Shock would be the top one, most of the black mages looked puzzled, the white mages excluding Par-Salian looked angered and upset. The red mages were intrigued and almost amused. Par-Salian who walked in the front walked straight up to Crysania and hugged her.

"Congratulations both of you. Tasselhoff Burfoot told me your news, I must admit I thought it was a bit of a kender tale, but I now see he was correct." Par-Salian now turned his gaze toward Raistlin. "So Raistlin Majere can we expect a new member of the Conclave here?"

At first Raistlin thought he was speaking about him then he realized Par-Salian was now looking at his son. "We will see. I suppose his mother might want some type of say in it." Par-Salian smiled slightly. "I need to speak to you." Raistlin rasped.

"Alright Majere follow me to we will talk." Par-Salian said. At this they began to walk away, for a moment Caramon was about to follow his twin, but he stopped himself, he had learned a lot about Raistlin in the past few months and he knew it would've upset him to see his brother tagging along.

As soon as they were out of ear shot Raistlin began to speak slowly and carefully. "I need to ask a favor of you." He said seriously.

"You Raistlin Majere, the great Black Robed Archmagus are asking a favor of I, the White Robed Par-Salian" he replied in an almost shocked and sarcastic voice.

"I am not asking you as a black robe speaking to a white robe, I'm asking you as a man speaking to another man." Raistlin rasped, the strain of talking and walking starting to take a toll on him he leaning on the wall for a moment.

"What is it then?" Par-Salian asked his voice now more respectful and kind.

"Can you reverse the spell you cast on my eyes." Raistlin said quietly.

"Raistlin, I cast that spell for a reason to teach you compassion."

Raistlin cut him off before he could continue. "But I have learned, I have a son and a woman I lo..." he stopped in his tracks.

"You were saying?" Par-Salian asked with an amused smile.

"I...I...love...her." Raistlin whispered still standing still.

Par-Salian turned and faced him now. "I see, well maybe I was wrong about the method I chose to teach you with. Perhaps you just needed to learn it on your own." He said to himself ponderously. "Why do you feel you need it reversed?" he said still thinking over the situation.

It took Raistlin a moment to respond, because he was still thinking over what he said. He knew he loved his son without question that was just a simple undeniable feeling. But what he felt for Crysania was much more complicated. He cared for her well being, he thought she was beautiful physically, and she was intelligent, and ambitious as he was. But she was also kind and compassionate. He would need to think about this later, he realized as Par-Salian waited for his response. "I have seen her in the past, she is beautiful beyond words, and it hurts me to see her dying, I looked at my own newborn son with these eyes, I saw him withering before me..." he began to cough. Par-Salian patiently waited for him to continue. His voice quieter and heavily rasped he continued. "Have you ever had to suffer that, could you even understand..."

Par-Salian appeared almost touched. "I see...Well it appears I don't have much of a choice. I can't be the reason you won't look at you own child." Par-Salian said somewhat subdued. He touched Raistlin's eyes gently and began to recite the spidery language of magic his voice starting soft and quiet then growing sharp and loud. When he lifted his hands his face was red and rimmed in sweat.

Raistlin slowly opened his eyes as he saw old white bearded Par-Salian smiling tiredly at him, his face wrinkled but not changing and dying as he stared. A tear slid down his metallic god cheek and he smiled back at the older mage as they walked back to the others together.

When they returned Caramon was holding several bags and thanking a young mage for the horses they were using for their journey to Solace. They had been promised the forest would protect them until they made it as near Solace as it would stretch. Several female mages were fawning over baby Aidan; Crysania was the picture of a proud mother, her rosy cheeks and wide smile. As Raistlin approached them all he had to keep himself from tearing up again. What in the world was happening to him, he had never been so...sensitive even before he took the test. Crysania smiled at him for a moment then her look changed as she stared at him for a while she looked amazed and excited, she handed Aidan over to one of the female mages and practically knocked Raistlin down in her embrace.

"Careful." He wheezed "I'm not quite as strong as I was before."

"Oh this is so wonderful!" she exclaimed. "How though?" she said still holding on to him. Raistlin nodded towards Par-Salian. "Thank you so much." She said her smile practically covering her face.

Raistlin noticing the stares they were getting gently removed her from him and walked over to see his tiny son. One of the girls held him out towards Raistlin but he shook his head. "If I begin to cough, I wouldn't want to drop him." He rasped. "I just wanted to be able to see him again." The girls looked confused for a moment then one of them looked at his eyes and nodded. Gently he kissed his son's forehead then walked over to Caramon. "Brother are you ready to go?"

"Raistlin, I thought you'd never ask Caramon said smiling, then puzzled he leaned towards Raistlin's face and stared in awe. "He gave you back your eyes?"

"Yes...why does this amaze you all so much?" Raistlin said shaking his head.

Smiling Caramon hugged him causing him to begin to spasm in to another coughing fit. When he finished he glared at Caramon and took his seat up in the carriage where Tasselhoff was already seated. "Sorry Raist..." Caramon said guiltily.

"Why what do you know?" Tasselhoff said. "Your eyes aren't all scary anymore."

Staring at the kender for a moment Raistlin shook his head then laid down to get some sleep.

That night a rather incredible event took place though only Raistlin noticed. Every constellation and all three moons were visible; it was as if all of the gods were smiling down on them. But as he observed this miracle he couldn't help but notice the empty void waiting to be filled with one final constellation. Quietly Raistlin whispered as he stared up at the sky, _"Soon..."_ Caramon who had been awake keeping guard heard Raistlin's promise to the skies and his brow furrowed and his eyes darkened. He tried to ignore it but he couldn't help but worrying, Raistlin seemed to have changed, but just to be safe he said a prayer to Paladine to watch over him. And it was the funniest thing, he felt as if the old man had seen the whole thing too. Seeing Raistlin curled up next to Crysania and their baby he smiled. Yes Raistlin had definitely changed.

The rest of their journey through the forest of Wayreth was safe and uneventful. Aidan slept often and only cried once when they hit a bump. Raistlin barely coughed at all. Crysania got a chance to rest, and Tasselhoff miraculously was rather quiet. All and all in was a nice easy trip. When they exited the forest, they were only a day's trip from Solace. Caramon couldn't have asked for better luck on that trip either it seemed everything was working out perfectly.

As their carriage made its when into town curious town people poked their heads from their homes to see who was entering the town. There were many gasps as people saw Caramon guiding the horses, back to his normal health state they used to know him. As they reached the in and began to get out of the carriage there were more gasps as his twin Raistlin came out carrying a baby with a beautiful black haired cleric proudly latched to his arm. Tasselhoff hopped out and rushed into the Inn of the Last home to announce their arrival. Upon hearing his voice Tika dropped her tray and ran out the door jumping straight into Caramon's arms.

As Caramon saw Tika's bouncy red curls and smiling face he began to cry in joy. As she jumped in his arms he lifted her up in his arms and spun her around kissing her intensely. Tanis and Laurana followed out along with their young son Gilthas. Tanis looked at Crysania latched onto Raistlin's arm then the baby the Raistlin was holding and nearly fainted. Laurana seemed confused but happy to see her old companions. Finally after Tika and Caramon finished kissing and hugging and telling each other how sorry they were and how much they missed each other she turned towards Raistlin. Her eyes opened widely and she stared for a moment.

"This is Aidan." Raistlin said quietly rocking his still sleeping child.

"He is our son." Crysania added smiling. She was nearly knocked over by Tika's hug.

Tanis scratched his beard then walked over to Raistlin and smiled. "Congratulations. I'll admit I never thought I'd see this." He patted Raistlin on the back. "So when are you two getting hitched?" he said laughing.

Raistlin and Crysania looked at each other awkwardly for a moment, but Caramon saved them. "I could really go for some spiced potatoes and some good milk." Caramon said smiling.

"Milk...that's good Caramon." Tanis said smiling.

"Yeah, sorry about that Tanis. I must've been a really jerk." Caramon said quietly.

"Hey that's all in the past, and like they say...." He looked from Caramon then to Raistlin who was watching Crysania show off their son to Laurana and Tika with a loving gaze. "People change."

Caramon seeing where Tanis was looking nodded. "I just hope this change lasts...you know Par-Salian gave him back his old eyes?"

"I noticed. I hope for her sake the change lasts too." Tanis said solemnly.

Otik called from the Inn's windows, "Come on, you all come inside before your food gets cold."

Then Tasselhoff added, "The potatoes are really excellent."

"You better leave some for me Tas!" Caramon shouted causing Aidan to wake up and open his little grayish blue eyes and look around. He stretched his little hand out and grabbed at Tika's curly red hair that was nearby.

Smiling they all walked in together to enjoy the delicious food, the warmth of the inn, and each other's company.


	12. Destiny

**To Just Give In**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonlance.

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all the great reviews. More of the reunion in this chapter. And a hint as to how Raistlin plans on becoming a god (don't take too much stock into it though, things won't be exactly like what it says.) I hope you all enjoy! Please review!

Guan: Next chappie we visit Panathalas and you'll get Elistan and clerics as well as Dalamar's reaction

Calli-Kurama-4eva: I was worried people would take the change of character negatively. I'm so happy you like it, I'm still trying to keep his sarcastic personality in check, I just wanted to show that he has learned compassion. I'm glad you're really enjoying the story. I'll keep updating every chance I get.

ChildlikeEmpress: I'm really glad you like my story. I've read you're The Reason story and it's one of my favorites actually. Thank you for reviewing.

**Chapter 12: Destiny**

"So Raistlin..." Tanis said as he finished off his mug of ale. "How do you like being a father."

"I don't know, it's different isn't it?" Raistlin said watching Crysania, Tika, and Laurana play dress up with Aidan. "It was unexpected, I suppose it's not the worst thing that could've happened."

Tanis nodded, "At least he's healthy." Tanis frowned a bit looking over to his sickly little son sleeping next to the fireplace. "I don't know what's wrong with Gilthas. He's nothing like me or Laurana." Tanis said shaking his head.

Raistlin looked over to the frail young Elven boy. "Tanis, does the child ever go outside?" he said curiously.

"No, he is to ill. Why?" Tanis said with a hint of worry.

"Did you think perhaps that is the reason." Raistlin rasped.

"Actually yes, but Laurana won't listen." Tanis said scratching his beard thoughtfully.

"Well I don't know, I can tell you he has no real illness that I can sense though." Raistlin said quietly.

"You've changed so much." Tanis said quietly looking at Raistlin.

"I know Half-Elven...and it is beginning to frighten me." Raistlin whispered.

Crysania laughed as Laurana put one of Gilthas' small Elven court suits on Aidan. Tika had altered it to make it fit, and he looked absolutely splendid. "Why I never though gold would be such a fine color on him."

"Really you would think with his father..." Tika had began to giggle than stopped abruptly. "I'm sorry that was rude."

"No it's ok." Crysania sighed. She smiled over at Raistlin. "I think gold suits his father quite well too."

There was an awkward silence among them for a moment. Perhaps sensing this Aidan began to coo, causing all them woman to smile and start fussing over him again.

Raistlin shook his head. "Look at that Tanis. She's spoiling the child He's going to end up a soft hearted pathetic thing." He said with disgust.

Tanis laughed. "Probably, knowing women as well as I do, she'll do everything in her power to make sure that happens."

Caramon walked over and sat down by them. "Thanks a lot Raist." He said in an aggravated tone.

"What? Is this anger I hear from my loving brother?" Raistlin said sarcastically.

"Your damn right it is. Now Tika wants us to have little babies crawling around. I come home excited to have some alone time with her and the first thing she demands is babies, babies, babies." Caramon said taking a sip of his large mug of cocoa.

Tanis laughed a bit, "Hey that's not all bad, if you catch my drift."

"Yeah but I'm not going to be able to enjoy it thinking the whole time of that." He said pointing over to Aidan kicking and wailing for attention.

"Caramon sweetheart." Tika called innocently. "Come hold the baby I want to see how you'll look!"

Caramon laughed a little. "See what I mean." He said shaking his head. "One second honey muffin." Caramon called back.

"I think I'm going to be ill if I have to hear anymore of this sugary name calling." Raistlin said disgusted.

Tanis laughed, "Well I see you haven't changed that much."

"And I'll pray to the god's I never do. The day I start calling the woman by dessert names promise me you'll kill me Half-Elven." Raistlin said seriously.

Laughing Tanis said, "I'm not sure I can promise that. I don't want to have her sending Paladine's wrath after me. You know how bad Fizban's aim was with fireball."

"Well I'm exhausted. If anyone asks I'm asleep in my room." Raistlin said getting up from the table.

Tanis placed a hand on his arm and smiled. "I'm really happy for you old friend."

"Oh stop being all sentimental Tanis, it never suited you well." Raistlin said turning so Tanis wouldn't see his thin lipped smile.

As he walked up the stairs he felt a small hand grab his robes. It was Tanis' small son. "Hey Mr. Are you a wizard?" the little boy asked in mystified tones.

"Yes small one." Raistlin said appraising the frail boy, much like he was as a child.

"Don't tell my Mommy or Daddy but I want to be a mage when I grow up." The boy said with hopeful eyes.

Raistlin smiled and patted the boy on his small blonde head. "I think you would be an excellent mage small one."

"Really?" he asked in his quiet yet polite voice.

"Yes. I was just like you when I was young and now I am a great mage." Raistlin said quietly.

"Thank you sir. Maybe you can teach me some magic someday?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes perhaps small one. When you are ready you will make a fine student."

Smiling the little boy ran down the stairs to go sit by his mother and see the little baby.

Raistlin smiled looking over the scene. "So this is what it is to have a normal life." He whispered. He frowned as he remembered that he still needed to talk to them tomorrow about his plan. They were all kind enough now, but when it came to seeing if they really trusted him, he had strong doubts as to how it would go. Sighing he made his way upstairs to sleep.

"Raistlin Majere." Called the powerful voice of Gilean. "Why have you summoned us?"

"_I have a proposition to make. I found the gap the in creation and I willing sacrifice my human life to take upon the challenge of filling it and becoming a god."_

"_You come with ambition in your heart." Gilean said unwavering. "Leave."_

"_You come with evil intent." Paladine said slamming his fist down knocking Raistlin to the ground. "LEAVE."_

"_You still understand nothing disciple. You will never learn." Takhisis said laughing. "Leave Raistlin Majere and never come back."_

"_No!" Raistlin screeched "What have I done wrong I don't understand!"_

"_But you do Raistlin...you understand more than anyone else." Gilean said his voice growing in strength. "Now LEAVE!" The fabric of the place began to unravel and nothingness began to wind around Raistlin's arms and legs, suffocating him, choking him, killing him._

"_No!" he heard them all scream as he disappeared utterly consumed by the nothingness. He heard her cry, he felt her heart break. He heard his brother scream felt him trying to follow after him. But he was gone he had became nothing, his petty ambition destroying him._

He woke up shaking, tears streaming down his sweat- beaded face. "No..." he whispered. He then looked to his side where Crysania laid watching him nervously.

"Are you better now Raistlin? I didn't know if I should wake you." She said worriedly.

"I'm fine. I'm not a child Crysania." He said embarrassed turning away from her.

"I didn't mean it like that..." she made him turn to face her. "Well now that I know your going to be okay, I have a question."

"What?" he asked frustrated that she had seen him shaking like a little baby.

"How do I look?" she asked smiling.

"Beautiful, now stop fishing for compliments and let me sleep." He said pulling the blankets over him.

She giggled, "Not so fast there." She said as she got under the covers.

He rose an eyebrow; "Did I say you could sleep here?"

Encircling her arms gently around his waist she whispered into his ear, "No, but did I say I wanted to sleep?"

Sighing he pushed her away gently, "Crysania..."

"Shhh..." she said moving closer to him again slipping her night gown down to her waist exposing her bare chest. "I don't care what you say Raistlin Majere, you need to get over whatever issues you are having. I still love you and I still want you and no one else."

"You don't know what you are saying woman." He said feeling a slight warmth pass through him as he stared at her breasts.

"Fine whatever then Raistlin, if you don't want me..." she said getting up.

"Damn you...you evil, evil woman..." Raistlin said pulling her back down.

"I hoped you'd see things my way." She said smiling.

Half an hour later Raistlin and Crysania laid next to each other her shallow relaxed breaths contrasting sharply against his quick panting gasps.

"Well that wasn't so bad now was it Crysania said stroking his very thin pale gold chest.

When his breathing finally calmed, he whispered in his raspy voice, "No that was rather pleasant I suppose." Seeing her glare he laughed slightly. "You're fishing for compliments again..." he adjusted himself for bed, "But I'm rather exhausted now and I need sleep." He looked at her waiting for her to move. "Don't you need to go check on our son or something?"

"I asked Tika to watch him for me tonight." She said plainly. "Don't let my being here bother you I'm rather tired too, so I'll asleep soon."

Too tired to argue he sighed, "Whatever woman, I already told you not to make this a habit though."

Within minutes Raistlin sensed she was asleep and he crawled out of bed silently and made his way to the window. He stared out into the night's sky. Staring straight into the empty void amongst the constellations. His moon was not present that night, only Lunitari shined brightly. "What do I do?" he whispered looking up at the red moon.

"You follow your heart Raistlin Majere. And when the time comes you will fulfill your destiny. Do not rush it though, for then you will fail." Said Lunitari who now stood next to him in plain red robes.

"Hello Great One." Raistlin said reverently, "But how do I know when it is time?"

She smiled at him touching his cheek; "You were always one of my favorites, filled with questions, ambition, and determination. Trust me Raistlin you will know when the moment arrives. The magic will tell you, as it always has." She said her wise eyes looking into his. "There are still a few things that need to happen within you and a few more tasks ahead of you before you can fulfill your destiny. But don't worry I'm sure you'll be great." She said smiling.

"Thank you Wise One." Raistlin said bowing before her.

"By the way Raistlin. Your son has great potential. I hope you don't mind if I visited him to get ahead of the others to recruit him to the red robes."

"No actually I'm glad you did. I'm not sure if I want my son to follow my path, it hasn't been an easy one." Raistlin said smiling at his old patron goddess.

"Well I suppose I should return to the sky now. The entire magic world of Krynn has probably fell into panic over my disappearance. Goodbye Raistlin and good luck."

Raistlin smiled up at the sky as the red moon appeared back in its place. Feeling reassured he crawled back into bed next to Crysania who adjusted her body to curl up next to his for warmth. Closing his eyes he got one of his first truly peaceful night's rest in a long time.


	13. Surprises

**To Just Give In**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonlance regardless of what any kender may have told you otherwise.

**Author's Note: **Hey all! Sorry it took a while to update I went to the county fair all day yesterday. It was tons of fun, I don't think I've ate them much junk food at one time in my life. Lot of hilarious things happened my boyfriend got mistook for the American Idol guy John Stevens and got all mad (apparently people thing all guys with red hair look the same...because besides being tall that's the only way he resembles him.) This chapter is long...really long actually. I'm sort of surprised...Anyway now to the important thing reviews:

Calli-Kurama-4eva: I'm seriously thinking about what you said about Palin, the idea would fit rather nicely into what I have planned, but it wouldn't be till much later. Also thank you very much for faithfully reviewing. I hope you like this chappie.

Guan: Thanks so much for reviewing. I was going for a funny chapter last time because I kind of had already planned on how I wanted this one to go.

Ahn-Li Steffraini: Yeah I'm trying to show how they are really kind of similar people despite which side they are aligned with. I hope you like this chapter too.

""Double quotes "" = Directly from Dragonlance text (basically I don't own those words either.)

**Chapter 13: Surprises**

"Well Raistlin there will always be a room here for you should you ever need a place to stay." Caramon said with his big goofy smile.

"Thank you brother." Raistlin said quietly.

"I'll miss you both so much." Crysania said hugging them tightly.

"I don't know how I'm going to manage not being able to see my little nephew for too long." Tika said pouting. "You have to visit every chance you get." She added seriously.

"We will." Crysania said smiling. "I just hope Elistan and everyone at the Temple takes this as well as you guys did.

"I can't imagine them not being happy. I mean you radiate your happiness and... Raistlin you almost were pleasant." Tika added laughing.

"Pleasant?...Perhaps next time I'll have to blow up a few chairs and multiply kender. I can't have my reputation being ruined." Raistlin said sarcastically.

"Please Raistlin, it's bad enough with Tas here." Caramon pleaded.

"Where did Tasselhoff go anyway?" Crysania asked curiously. "I wanted to say goodbye to him."

"Right here Cryssi!" Tas shouted from Caramon and Tika's bedroom window.

"Tas! What are you doing in there?" Caramon shouted running towards the window.

Tas held out a frilly white lacy garment with pink satin ribbons. "Do you really where this Tika?" Tas asked with a wide grin on his face.

Blushing Tika ran after Caramon. "Put that away NOW!" turning to Caramon she whispered, "Tonight we change the lock to all of the doors, from the inside."

Laughing Caramon tousled her curly red hair; "Well at least he's not wearing it or anything."

Raistlin turned to Crysania who was holding Aidan and a small bag of clothes Tika and Laurana had given her. "Well are you ready to leave?" he asked in his quiet raspy voice.

"Yes but are you sure this spell if safe, I don't want Aidan to get hurt..." she asked worriedly.

"The spell of translocation is nothing for one as experienced as me." He said confidently but inside he doubted himself for a moment. He knew that this spell was nothing but he hadn't really studied in a long time, since his son's birth. When he tried to study he felt distracted, he would definitely need to find a solution to this.

Smiling and reassured Crysania held Aidan to her chest tightly with one arm and held Raistlin's hand with the other. "So where will we be when I open my eyes?" she asked giddily with her eyes clenched shut.

"My tower. I need to speak to my apprentice before we go to the temple. Besides I would like to retrieve my staff from my laboratory, I rather miss it." Replied Raistlin.

Closing his eyes Raistlin begin to bring the spell forth from his mind. He felt first the slightest tingling in his blood as his magic awoken. Then as he softly spoke the spidery words of the spell weaving a silken cobweb of magic around them the power within him increased causing the familiar and exciting ecstasy only magic brought. He thought of his tower, a lone black gem around the Diamond City of Panathalas. Much like he had been around his own friends and family. But his tower represented power and history that the rest of the city lacked, just as Raistlin had among his friends. He felt the magic begin to lift them from the cool, clean forest air of Solace. He felt them soar higher than the peaks of the Valenwoods, he felt them dive lower than the lowest cave of Thorbardin. They traveled through the tunnels of magic where time and distance ceased to exist. This was the feeling he had been missing. Magic was a part of him, it always had been and it always would. Feeling the familiar presence of his tower Raistlin sighed. As quick as the magic had came and filled him with its powerful ecstasy it left him dry and yearning for its feeling again. It made him want to fall to his knees and cry; he turned away from Crysania and his young son to gather his composure for a moment when he heard a familiar voice.

"Shalafi? Is that you? I thought something had happened..." Dalamar said in an excited tone.

"No, all is well Dalamar." Raistlin rasped feeling himself weaken from the use of his magic.

"Oh she s here." Dalamar said puzzled as he approached the room seeing the Crysania's back turned towards him. "Hello Revered Daugh..." Dalamar's jaw dropped.

"Hello Dalamar." Crysania said now facing him cradling Aidan in her arms.

Dalamar laughed for a moment he actually thought...no, that couldn't be true. "And who is that you've got with you?" Dalamar said with a tight lipped and forced smile.

"This is Aidan, my son." She said smiling.

"Your drunk of a brother didn't...you know. Did he?" Dalamar whispered towards Raistlin. "Or perhaps a soldier."

Raistlin's lips were pulled into a small frown.

"Well surely Great One you wouldn't...her? One of Paladine's Revered Daughter's?" Dalamar's look of bemused arrogance slowly faded into a shocked horror. "Oh my Goddess..." Dalamar looked closer at his child then his Shalafi. "Well he has your eyes." He said laughing shaking his head still in disbelief. "Wait a minute, he has your eyes? What happened?" Dalamar looked confused beyond belief.

Rubbing his temples Raistlin sighed. "It's all a rather long story."

Mystified Dalamar stared at Aidan who was staring wide eyed at the black robed handsome elf. "May I?" Dalamar asked his arms out to hold Aidan.

For a moment Crysania seemed as if she may say no, but seeing as though Raistlin made no objections she carefully handed Dalamar her son. "Just be careful and don't touch the top of his head, he still has his soft spot." She said her voice filled with concern. She never hesitated for a moment letting Tanis, Laurana, Tika, or Caramon hold her son but she couldn't help be worried handing him over to this black robed elven wizard.

Softly Dalamar cast a spell of seeking while touching Aidan's heart. His eyes opened widely. "Shalafi this child has more potential than any I have ever witnessed, he could be great, even greater than y..." his face went from a look of excitement to terror. "I...I didn't mean it Dalamar hesitated stepping back. As he said it he felt the five oozing holes in his chest throb in his fear.

"What?" Raistlin rasped, "Don't look so surprised I could have told you that. And stop looking at me like that. I'm not going to kill you today."

Dalamar looked relieved yet in the slightest way disappointed. Handing Aidan over to Crysania Dalamar cleared his throat, "Shalafi I believe I need to speak to you...urgently."

Raistlin nodded, "Crysania there are things I need to take care of here and I believe I will not be welcomed at the Temple, at least not yet. So you can go without me."

"But I don't want to go through that grove alone." Crysania said frightened.

"You have my charm, Revered Daughter now go." Raistlin ordered a little harshly.

Shaking her head angrily Crysania grabbed her bags with Aidan's clothes; "Well I see how it is now Archmagus." she spat out like it was venom tainting her mouth. "I should have figured the moment you get back to your tower you'd become the same selfish, arrogant..." Aidan was beginning to cry from her shouting. "What are you mad at me too?" she said aggravated.

Raistlin wanted to stop he but he saw Dalamar watching him with a judgmental glance his nose turned up from her emotional ranting. "I will see you soon Revered Daughter."

"If I even want to see you." She said as she exited the room angrily Aidan still wailing.

"Women." Dalamar said laughing. "Sometimes they're not worth the trouble for the sex." Said Dalamar as she slammed the door. "I must say I am relieved though. When I realized that you two had had a child I must say I feared the worst. I was expecting to hear you say you'd be replacing Ladonna as head of the black robes of something ridiculous like that.

Raistlin had thin lipped smile on his face. "No, I will not be taking your job. Apprentice. Being a slave for the Conclave holds no interest for me."

"I was never planning on taking over the black robes." Dalamar said a little to quickly.

"No of course you weren't, how wrong of me to think that. After all who am I, that I would no something like that? It's not like I'm the most powerful mage in all Krynn...Oh wait actually yes I am." Raistlin said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Shalafi." Dalamar said his fear of his master now renewed.

"I have more important things to do then listen to you grovel Dalamar. Now where is the Staff of Magius."

"In your lab where you left it Shalafi. I did not touch it." Dalamar said seriously.

When they arrived at Raistlin's lab he saw that Dalamar had been honest. There covered in dust, was the Staff of Magius. Raistlin carefully cleaned it then walked out into the darkest corner of the room and quietly whispered "_Shirak_" causing the orb on his staff to dimly brighten the corner where he stood. Smiling Raistlin laughed a bit; "I missed doing that."

Crysania made her way through the grove without a single trouble. Even before when she had first met him and he gave her his "charm" she had still been taunted by the ghouls and specters of the grove. Now though they seemed to respect her...or perhaps her son. She looked at little Aidan who was staring wide-eyed at all of the crooked, tortured looking trees. Seemingly unfazed by the horror of it all. She shivered feeling ghostly arms reach for her as she steeped out of the haunted grove. As she walked a little farther she felt the freezing air of death warm into the calm warm air of her home city Panathalas. She breathed it in slowly letting it fill her lungs and lift her spirits. Aidan on the other hand seemed pouty and look behind him back at the grove. Crysania carried him through the city pointing out her favorite monuments to her small baby as if he was a scholar getting a grand tour of the city. "That building right over there is Astinus' library. He chronicles the history of all Krynn." Remembering that children had the most potential to learn at an early age she added, "And it is recorded that he was the first man on Krynn when it was created, and he will also be the last and then he will record when this world ends. You know your daddy is friends with him?" she said but as soon as if came out of her mouth her smile faded into a frown. "Anyway." she said her mood dimmed. "Next we are going to visit my temple. It's the Temple of Paladine, the god of good. You're going to get to meet some very nice people. Including Elistan a very wise and kind man, he is the leader of the church." She started to become nervous however with every step she took toward her old temple. It had been a long time since she left; at least it seemed that it had. And even then Elistan had seemed afraid to let her go, not trusting Raistlin for a moment. But she had done what she wanted being strong-willed and feeling she could change the world. She had been so young, so ignorant. She shook her head; she couldn't let these negative thoughts get the best of her. They would all be happy for her anyway, she was certain.

Three young female clerics were out for their morning walk around the temple gardens when they say a beautiful woman with long waving black hair gently flowing down her back, without ornaments in it. She was fair skinned but her cheeks had a natural rosy blush to them. Her gray eyes were shining with pride. In her arms she held a young boy judging by the clothes, with auburn hair and bluish gray eyes. The younger of the girls pointed at the woman and her child and whispered. "Is that Revered Sister Crysania?" she said her voice filled shock.

"I believe it is...this is interesting." Said the oldest of the girls.

"Do you think we should tell somebody?" the other girl asked.

"No, but I think she's probably going to see Elistan. And I know I wouldn't mind seeing this reunion." The girl said, her voice filled with and acid-like jealousy. "I have a funny feeling there's going to be a few new candidates to lead the church though."

The other girls giggled and headed back to wait outside the hallway to Elistan's room.

Crysania frowned as she saw some of the young female clerics run at her approach. "That's odd..."she whispered. Aidan began to coo as they entered the garden. She smiled. "So you can feel the peace of Paladine as well." As she walked closer to the entrance of the temple she heard more whispering from all around her. She felt a sick knot of nervousness and whispered to herself, "This is silly, I'm worrying over nothing." But she felt far less convinced than she had hoped. As she entered the temple all eyes turned on her. Male and female clerics alike were giving her strange looks and she felt them their eyes judging her.

Finally one of the other head clerics, Vina, less favored by Elistan, who had always disliked her stepped forward. "Well look who decided to come home. I sure hope that's some orphan you found crawling around the temple grounds, because if that's _**his** _child you shouldn't have brought him in here corrupting this holy place with his blood." Crysania felt anger rise in her chest, but she couldn't help but feel tears form in her eyes.

She looked around to see if anyone was going to step up and defend her but she realized she was wrong, her shoulders sagging with defeat, she asked quietly her voice filled with pain, "Where is Elistan?"

"He is in his bed resting, he is ill. Or did you forget when you were running around with your evil little wizard lover?" Vina said sarcastically. "I hope you aren't thinking of..." Crysania cut her off.

"Shut up Vina, I can't believe you all." She said sadly. Aidan cooing grabbed at his mother's hair and laughed happily as it tickled his nose. Looking around she saw them adorned in gold jewelry, far too expensive for them to be wearing with out dipping into the coffers of the church for other expenses. She saw new marble statues of all the gods of good with rare gemstones decorating them and felt a sickness start to form within her. She felt tears slide down her cheek as she made way to Elistan's room. None of this was supposed to be happening, they were supposed to be happy, like a family, for that's what the church was supposed to be. Instead they treated her like a pack of wolves. Smiling at her with their fangs only waiting for the ideal time to bite. She was reminded sharply of Istar and the King Priest and Raistlin's words to her about the church, before the god's sent down the fiery mountain.

(Flash back)

_"" You have found the church far more concerned with running the world than teaching the ways of the gods. You have seen its clerics double-dealing, dabbling in politics, spending money for show that might have fed the poor. You thought to vindicate the church when you came back; to discover that others caused the gods in their righteous anger to hurl the fiery mountain down upon those who forsook them.""_

(End Flashback)

Looking around her she was reminded so strongly of the Temple of Istar she felt she was going to be sick. The church needed some serious fixing before it was too late. Hopefully she would be able to do something about it. As she approached the door she saw the three young clerics who had ran away from her earlier. "Hello Sisters" she said formally.

"Hello Revered Sister Crysania. Is this little guy yours?" one of the girls asked smiling.

Another wolf, Crysania thought. "Yes this is my son, Aidan." She said sweetly. "Now if you could excuse me I need to speak to Elistan." She said pushing past the girls.

"What's her problem." One of them said angrily.

"Yeah I know. Don't tell me she still thinks she's Miss High and Mighty Holy Daughter." The girl said laughingly.

"Shhh...I think she's going to talk to him now." The other girl said putting her ear to the door. All of the girls quieted as they listened closely.

"Hello Elistan." Crysania said to the old man who lay in the bed facing the opposite wall.

"Revered Daughter Crysania." Elistan said weakly as he turned to see the young cleric sitting there holding a baby. "Is that you?" he said squinting.

"Yes it is I... this is Aidan." She said holding out the child before Elistan.

Elistan's face first seemed confused then he realized. "It is his son." He stated quietly.

"Yes, I'm sor..." she was cut off.

"Well what are you waiting for please let me hold the child." Elistan said with a fatherly smile. Crysania tears pouring out of her eyes smiled and handed Aidan over to Elistan. Crying openly now she hugged them.

"Oh you silly girl. Did you think I would yell at you?" He said smiling and stroking Aidan's hair gently. "He is a beautiful boy. Very strong and healthy. I'm sure you are an excellent mother. You look so much better, your soul seems happy. Paladine has truly blessed you." His face then became serious. "They didn't give you trouble did they?" he said in his hoarse whispering voice.

"Only a little...I guess I should have expected it though." She said wiping away her tears.

"No that's unacceptable. I won't tolerate it. If I could get up I'd go give everyone of them a piece of my mind. I haven't left this room but to use the privies in the attached room in months. I would have loved to walk through my gardens but the temple clerics keep telling me I'll become more ill if I go outside. I'm virtually a prisoner to this room."

Crysania's brow furrowed. "You haven't left this room in months?"

"Yes, Why...has something happened?" Elistan asked his voice concerned.

Now her fears confirmed she sighed. "Has anyone showed you the churches budget recently."

"No...What's going on Crysania?" he asked pulling himself up slowly to sit facing her.

"I am afraid there has been some rather serious incidents of misspending." She said gravely.

"I need to see this for myself. Crysania would you made aiding my walking." Elistan asked slowly standing using his bed for support.

Crysania looked at this weak, sad man and felt her heart break. How badly they had used him she couldn't imagine. Using her right arm to support him and her left to tightly hold Aidan to her chest they exited the room together.

The three girls who had been listening were about to run to warn the others but it was too late. As Elistan walked out the room they stopped in their tracks afraid to move a step further.

Elistan looked at the girls. They all were wearing golden hair- pins with several rare gems adorning them. The modest Cleric robes had been altered to show off their bodies. A rather inappropriate amount of thigh and cleavage was apparent. "Where did you get these things?" Elistan said weakly.

"They were gifts Revered Elistan. All of the female clerics got them." The youngest girl said defensively.

The oldest girl in a panic began to cry, "I tried to tell them no at first...it was all so beautiful though." Shaking his head Elistan continued to walk with Crysania.

"I hope this is the worst of it." He said sighing.

"I'm afraid it's not... You need to be prepared though. It is going to get much worse." Crysania said as she guided Elistan to the main hall of the Temple.

He looked around his thin hands clenched into fists. His entire body was shaking. Hoarsely he shouted as loud as he could. "What is the meaning of all of this!"

A small group of clerics stepped forward. An older male started to speak "Revered Elistan...you should not be walking around like this you need..." He was cut off.

"I'll tell you what I need." Elistan said shakily. "An explanation for this." He said gesturing to the gaudily decorated hall.

"Whatever she's told you is a lie." Vina said stepping forward. "How could you trust her over us. She has had a child with Raistlin Majere, the most feared and hated magic user..." Elistan cut her off as well.

"Stop telling me what to do, all of you right now. I'm not a child; I'm an old man who has been around much longer than all of you. As to Revered Daughter Crysania's son, I am very happy for her and all of you should be too. I have known Raistlin Majere much longer than any of you. He was there when Goldmoon first told me of the true gods, he believed in their existence when I didn't want to listen." He said shakily he voice tiring. "And though he may have made some decisions I don't agree with...I respect him for how far he has come."

All of the clerics were silent. Finally Vina seeing a need to defend them spoke up again, "We only did what we thought you would have wanted."

"To use the money for the poor and for orphans to build fancy statues and buy gaudy jewelry. Can someone remind me when I taught that? It seems in my old age I have become forgetful." He said sarcastically.

"I am taking the church back. All of you are ordered to return any new "gifts" you took from the church's coffers and begin strict regimens of prayer and service to the poor and ill. Lady Crysania will help me change the church back to what it was until all of you learn some humility." Elistan said his voice weakening each second. Suddenly they all felt a powerful presence. Elistan fell to his knees followed by Crysania. Before them stood an old befuddled mage in Grayish white robes with a long pointed hat that flopped messily to one said, he had a long white beard and wise eyes. The other clerics all looked confused.

"Oh stop it you two." Fizban said impatiently. "You're confusing the rest of them. Sorry excuses for clerics they are." He mumbled.

"I am so sorry. I had no idea what this had come to." Elistan managed weakly looking around at the church. Crysania just stood in awe.

"After how many times we've met you still stand there like a chicken with its head cut off..." his voice trailed off and he began talking about chicken feathers, kender, and disobedient puffballs.

"Fizban...?" Crysania said slowly.

"Fizban...hmm...the name sounds vaguely familiar. But I believe he is dead. I heard he was irresponsible old dolt though." Fizban said scratching his beard. "Why I came here was to warn you that a few people are beginning to raise their eyebrows at the direction the church is heading. I felt it was only fair to warn you as we did before with him.

Elistan realizing he was speaking of the King Priest visibly paled. "I assure you I had no idea. Please don't resort to that yet..." he said his face filled with terror.

"We aren't...I just felt you deserved a bit of a first warning." Fizban said gently. "Now I must be going." He said smiling. "Just be a good lad and fix it up." He said to Elistan. Nodding Elistan bowed with Crysania as he left.

"Well Crysania I suppose I will see you tomorrow. You look like you need some rest and I need to speak to the rest of them in private about their behavior. Nodding she smiled and made her way upstairs to her old room.

She got a crib from the delivery room and put it next to her bed with Aidan fast asleep she curled up trying to sleep. But in the darkness she felt so alone. She missed him badly but she tried not admitting that to herself. She missed seeing him gently tell their son goodnight. She began to cry gently into her pillow until she heard his voice.

"Crysania..." he said softly. Then she felt the soft velvet of his robes touch her skin felt the familiar warmth that seemed to radiate from his skin. Then she felt his thin soft lips touch hers and felt the heat radiate through her body like electricity.

She whispered slowly her moist breath tickling his ear. "I missed you."

His eyes glazed over taking in her beauty he whispered back, "There's something important I need to ask you." He said seriously.

"Hmm..."she said resting her head on his thin chest. Absorbing the warmth and letting he scent of his robes draw her in.

"Crysania of Tarinius will you..." he drew in a nervous breath. Crysania had suddenly gone silent and still waiting for him to finish. "Will you marry me?"

**Author's Note**: Mwhaha Evil Cliffy! Ahem...Why did Raistlin propose? What will Crysania's answer be? What will EVERYONE think? Don't expect it to be too mushy I'm going to try and keep it realistic. Sorry that was an evil place to cut off but I'll try and update quick. This chapter is already ridiculously long though. Please review, it makes it all worth while writing.


	14. Help

**To Just Give In**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragonlance.

**Author's Note**: Alright I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm going a lsightly different way then I was planning on going with it, but I think this will make the next few chapters alot more exciting. Random kender moments and a little romance is only entertaining for so long... Now that I hopefully have all of your attention. Review Time !!! u.u

Guan: Exactly my thoughts. Thank you for reviewing.

Ahn-Li Steffraini: Thanks very much. I hope you like this chapter too. It's not quite as long as last one. But alot more is going to happen.

crazzymonkey: Raist is my favorite character for the same reason. More of the cynical selfishness than evilness but I believe certain things like having a kid can calm anyone down. Even the most evil and poweful mage on Krynn. :) ....And I too would love to be a kender!

ChildlikeEmpress: I would definately say yes too...You know I actually enjoyed writing about Elistan, even though I absolutely hated him in the books.

vegeta948: Thanks. Making Raistlin step slightly out of his normal character was sort of necessary for what I wanted to do with the story. I really like Raistlin's cynical, sarcastic, evilness. But if he can still be cynical and sarcastic and just a bit evil and love his son and "care for" Crysania (considering I'm not sure what I want to call his feelings for her yet.) then I say all the better.

Calli-Kurama: I know you haven't reviewed yet. But it feels wierd typing this thing with out your name in it...Btw I saw your profile, Thankiez soooooooooooooo much! I'm very honored that you think that highly of me and my story! :)

And now on with the story!

**Chapter 14: Help**

He didn't get down on his knees, there were no tears in his shining eyes, he didn't say he would die without her, he didn't even have a ring. But at that moment none of that even mattered to Crysania. She wanted to hug him and tell him yes she would marry him more than anything, but something about this bothered her. "Why?" she asked trying not to sound to excited.

Raistlin faltered his face went from confident to confused. "I thought you wanted this?" he asked suspiciously.

"I do...but you don't." she said plainly.

"Well...wait yes I do. I asked you didn't I?" he said growing more confused with every word he spoke.

"But why Raistlin, Why do _you_ want to marry me?" she said looking into his eyes.

Raistlin tried avoiding her gaze for a moment. What was he supposed to say. He wasn't sure why he even wanted to marry the woman. He had just been thinking the situation over. He knew he wanted to be involved with his son, he wanted to keep certain arrangements with Crysania and he did care for her more than he cared for most people, which considering the very few people he even cared for said a lot. And as Lunitari told him he had to wait until his magic told him the moment was right to fulfil his destiny, so why not enjoy those few days, weeks, months, or even years. He trusted Lunitari completely and he could wait to become a god as long as he knew the time would come eventually. He rubbed his temples, why was she making this difficult. She was supposed to just say yes. "I just want to marry you. Isn't that enough." He said frustrated. Aidan began to whimper being woke up. Quietly Raistlin stood and picked him up holding him against his chest stroking his back as he continued to speak Crysania. "As I was saying." She cut him off.

"Yes Raistlin I will marry you." She said happily but keeping her voice down. Little did she know at that exact moment two jealous clerics already angered by her taking over were walking past her room. Laughing she said quietly, "I know this sounds stupid but how did you get in."

"I walked in through the front door." He said with a strange look on his face. "You thought Paladine would strike be down with lightning?" he asked amused.

"Well actually yes. You are a black robe dedicated to evil magic."

"Dark not evil...Well yes sort of evil but still. What if I wanted to redeem myself Paladine couldn't keep me out if he wanted." Raistlin said quietly.

"You want to redeem yourself?" Crysania asked smiling.

"By the gods No!" he said a little too loud because at that moment several male clerics having heard he was there were coming to investigate.

"Revered Sister Crysania I cannot believe this." The one said incredulously.

"What can you not believe? That my fiancé came to say goodnight." She said standing up.

"No that you actually let him in! Wait did you say fiancé?" A very handsome male cleric said.

"Yes I did Kealon. What are you angry that I accepted him and rejected you." She said angrily.

"Look at him!" Kealon said disgustedly. "You want to marry that. It was bad enough when I though he raped you but...You...you are a traitorous whore." he shook his head in abhorrence.

Crysania was about to throttle him when she heard Raistlin whispering the spidery language of magic, the other clerics had ran out in panic the moment they heard Raistlin start speaking but Kealon continued to rant.

"You wretched, disgusting, worthl..." Kealon found himself suddenly unable to speak. In horror he saw Raistlin still chanting the words to the spell. He tried to run but his legs were like stone. Suddenly he felt his feet leave the ground and he slowly floated outside the window. Kealon was floating about thirty feet in the air and if he fell it would be onto the stone walkway below him. He tried and tried to scream but no sound would come out.

Raistlin slowly walked to the window and stared directly at Kealon his eyes holding no mercy and no compassion. "If you have a problem with me. Settle it with me. Leave her out of it." Whispering the words to the spell again he levitated him another thirty feet in the air then turned him upside down and spun him until he vomited. Then he brought him back down to floating before the window. "Now if you would still like to say what you were about to say to Lady Crysania you may. But I wouldn't suggest it. As my friend Tanis would say, I don't believe it would be conductive to a long life." Raistlin said sneering. He then released the spell and allowed the cleric to fall to about three feet from the ground still upside down. He brought him back up to the window once more and now smiled at Kealon. "Have you had enough yet?" Raistlin said, he laughed sadistically at him. "No I don't think you have." By this point Kealon had tears streaming down his face, he was covered in his own vomit and looked like a giant cherry from the rush of blood to his head.

"That's enough Raistlin." Crysania said nervously. "Much more of this and you're going to kill him..."

"Oh and what a shame that would be." Raistlin said smiling towards Kealon. "Wait you didn't want to die?" Raistlin said with a laugh so frightening that Crysania's blood froze.

Crysania looked at his face pulled in to a sadistic sneering smile. He looked like the epitome of evilness. "Raistlin please stop!" she shouted.

Raistlin who was about to let Kealon drop again suddenly did stop. His face went from a contorted grin to an almost confused frown. Whispering the words to the spell quietly he levitated Kealon back to the ground. "You will not say a word of this incident. If you so much as mention it, your heart will explode killing you instantly." Raistlin said in a quiet and dangerous rasp.

Kealon's face was bright red, he was covered in his own vomit, he was drenched in sweat and tears, his nose was bleeding from the sheer force of the fall. With a frightened gasp he felt himself able to move. With a terrified glance towards Raistlin then Crysania he ran out of the room.

"Raistlin..." Crysania said gently.

"I need to go now...I'm tired and I need some rest." He whispered looking out into the night's sky he saw the black moon Nuitari smiling back at him. _He heard his Queen's laughter ringing through his_. His head began to spin, _he could hear Fistandantilus whispering in his ear of magic beyond his dreams, he heard Nuitari's call to change his red robed to black, he heard Takhisis' promise of power_. He felt his knees lose strength as he fell to the ground. His head spun faster. _He saw himself killing his brother during the test_. His head spun faster. _He remembered abandoning his friends as their ship sank at the Blood Sea of Istar_. He grabbed the sides of his head trying to stop the spinning sensation. _He saw the bloody, oozing creations, The Live Ones_. The spinning of his headed was compounded with pounding. He could hear a faint shouting of his name by Crysania, but is was too far_. He heard himself tell Dalamar of his plans to use her, to abandon her. He could see her tear stained face as he left the tent leaving her heart broken_. "Stop!" he shrieked pulling at his hair. The spinning slowed the pounding stopped and he looked up at Crysania. She looked confused and terrified. "I...I need to sleep." He rasped his voice barely audible. Finding comfort next to Crysania he closed his eyes welcoming sleep. But he in the shadows of the room he still saw their faces waiting to attack him in his dreams. As he slipped into sleep he heard a strong reassuring voice in the back of his mind. "Rest brother I will guard your sleep." He could hear Caramon say. And as he fell asleep the slightest smile came to his mouth.

Crysania lay in bed next to her husband to be with a strange sensation she couldn't get rid of. Looking out the window she saw an empty sky. Was that same sky empty to him, when he looked out what did he see? It was late, she knew everyone else in the temple was asleep. So she got out of bed and walked out to the main hall. Sitting in the garden was a young woman in a blue cloak. She walked towards the woman to offer her some comfort she seemed so lonely. As she approached her she saw the woman seem to tense, laying a kind hand on the woman's shoulder she was startled when the woman grabbed her wrist and covered her mouth with a cloth. Before she passed out the last thing Crysania saw was short disheveled dark curly hair and a ruthless crooked grin looking down upon her.

"Brother you will help me now." Kitaira said laughing in to the still night air. "Whether you want to or not..." From the shadows emerged Lord Soth.

"Shall we return back to Nightlund?" Asked the Death Knight his chilling hollow voice.

"Not yet...there is still one more order of business." Kitaira said her voice no longer the strong powerful voice it had once been. It was now weak and shaky; her steps were no longer confident or impressive. She struggled with walking at all. Her face was as determined and ruthless as ever though. Making her way towards the temple she found herself unable to step any closer. "What is this?" she demanded to Soth angrily.

"Apparently you can't enter the temple." Soth said his voice empty of any emotion.

"And he can?" she said furiously. "Whatever... I guess we'll have to go to his Tower to deliver this." She said holding out a note.

"Alright if you would like, Dark Lady, I will deliver it for you. The creatures of the grove can do no harm to me."

"Yes you do that...Give this to Dalamar tell him it is for his master." She said laughing. "My dragon is outside the city I will wait there for you." And with that last sentence Lord Soth vanished into the darkness.

About an hour later Aidan began to cry and Raistlin reached over to wake Crysania but found her missing. Confused he stood shakily still exhausted and found the Staff of Magius. "Shirak" he said softly. The staff cast its pale light around the room. He frowned, she was no where to be seen. And Aidan still crying, most likely needing to be fed. Raistlin picked him up carefully. "Where is she..." he whispered aggravated. Not left with any other option he made his way down to the Temple's nursery. "Hello..." he said softly tapping on the door.

An elderly plump cleric made her way to the door opening it quickly. When she saw who stood at the door she fainted promptly. Raistlin sighed.

"What I am supposed to do." He whispered trying to calm down Aidan who was still whimpering. Upon hearing the noise another baby had woke and begun crying. Panicking Raistlin searched for milk for Aidan. Finally he found the casks they kept the milk in. He struggled for a moment to get Aidan to drink it but finally he did. Then as he was about to leave he heard steps rushing towards the nursery. Seeing that he wouldn't be able to leave as he planned. He quickly whispered a spell to transport them to his Tower knowing well that he would be completely drained upon casting it. He could only hope Dalamar found them quickly.

Dalamar paced around the library reading the letter Lord Soth had delivered. So Kitaira had kidnapped the cleric. Well good he thought. His Shalafi seemed distracted, and not him self. He should just throw the note away and say nothing of it. Suddenly he heard what sounded like someone falling then the sound of crying. He ran to the entrance of the Tower and found his Shalafi collapsed on the ground his mouth flecked with blood from over exertion with his young son crying on the floor next to him. Confused Dalamar carried his Shalafi to a couch where he laid him down then picked up his son and carried him around trying to figure out what was going on. Not sure what to do he took out one of his first spell books and began to read to baby Aidan.

An hour later Raistlin woke up to find Dalamar reading to his son teaching him the basic alphabet of magic. Aidan was making all sorts of baby noises that sounding nothing like what Dalamar was saying, but Dalamar continued anyway. "I am rather certain he has no idea what you are doing." Raistlin saw his son laughing and clapping his small hands. "But at least you seem to be amusing him." He said tiredly. "The strangest thing happened I woke up to find that Lady Crysania had left. The child was crying so I had to figure out something to do.

Dalamar frowned. "There is something you must see immediately Shalafi." Dalamar said standing leaving Aidan chewing on the edge of the spell book. He pulled the letter from his cloak. Lord Soth delivered this earlier.

Upon reading it Raistlin began to frown and the more he continued to read the deeper the frown grew. "It seems my sister has grown a brain. Quite incredible..."

"Well what are you going to do?" Dalamar said eagerly waiting to here Raistlin's plan.

Leaning back Raistlin sighed. "Well I suppose I will have to retrieve her..." Aidan looked over him and giggled as he tore pages out of Dalamar's spell book. "Oh don't do that..." he said taking it away from him, Aidan began to whine. "Oh stop that now...Watch this," Raistlin said taking three gold coins from his pocket. He made them dance and twirl on his knuckles. They flew into the air and when he open his hand they reappeared there. Aidan sat mystified. "Oh no, he looks just like Caramon with that stupid face he is making."

"Shalafi...I really think you should get rest for the journey it will be a long one." Dalamar said with respect.

"Yes I suppose I should. Can I trust you to watch my son?" Raistlin said quietly.

"Well...I...I'm not sure I could take care of a child. I don't know what to do with them. Besides won't you need someone to accompany you?" Dalamar said nervously.

"No I'm not sure I want anyone to accompany me regardless of what I supposedly need." Raistlin said regarding him coolly.

"Why wouldn't you just leave him at the Temple?" Dalamar asked.

"I trust you more than those fiends." Raistlin sneered. "And I don't trust you much...Though I'm certain you understand why."

Feeling a sharp pain at in the five sores on his chest Dalamar grimaced. "Yes I believe I do..." fearing his Shalafi may become upset Dalamar gave up, "Well I guess can watch the child until you return. Besides I didn't like the idea of the son of the greatest mage on Krynn being raised in the Temple of Paladine." Dalamar said laughing.

"I thought you'd see it my way." Raistlin said sarcastically. "Now I need to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day I fear."


	15. Illusions

**To Just Give In**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragonlance.

**A/N:** Wow I'm sorry this took so long to update, I can't believe how busy I've been. I promise I'll try to not let that happen again. Anyhow thanks for waiting. Sorry for the cliffhanger, I wasn't aware it was that bad! Hopefully you like this chapter, its pretty long and hopefully worth the wait. Now to the reviews:

Guan: Thank you once again for reviewing. Sorry if you were upset that I said I don't like Elistan. I just never saw the point of him when I read DL, but I like writing about him ironically.

Ahn-Li Steffraini: Yeah I realized I had a little bit of unresolved business with Kit. I thought it would be rather boring to have the Solamnic knight actually kill her. Glad you liked the chapter. Thanks so much for reviewing.

Calli-Kurama: Thankiez! I really didn't even think that was a cliff hanger. Then again I did finish writng that chapter at like one in the morning. Hehe here's the next episode of To Just Give In...(I thought that was hilarious!)

JenniferJ: Sorry about all the cliffhangers, I just try to keep people interested. I think it will have a happy ending. Not what you might expect though. Thanks for reviewing.

ChildlikeEmpress: I liked the line about Aidan looking like Caramon when he made the face too. I actually try to write things that make me laugh. It makes writng it much more fun. Thank you very much for reviewing!

**Chapter 15: Illusions**

Crysania woke up fuzzy headed in the cold stone cell she was being kept in. She last thing she remembered was approaching the lone lady and being attacked, before she passed out she saw that she had short, dark, curly hair and a rather frighteningly charming crooked smile. The way she looked seemed familiar to how she had heard someone described before. It wasn't until she looked outside the barred window of her cell to see the eerie surroundings of Nightlund that she realized who it was; Kitaira, the blue dragon lord, the fabled Dark Lady of the War of the Lance, and Raistlin's half sister. Sitting on the cold, damp stone floor she wondered what Kitaira could want with her. Standing up she called out for someone. She was starving and maybe she could at least find out why she had been kidnapped. Tears began to well up in her eyes she only hoped Aidan was okay. She knew Raistlin could handle himself, and she imagined he would defend their son at all costs but in the back of her mind she still could hear the shrill chilling laughter coming from his sadistically smile mouth. "Hello..." she called out. She heard slow deliberate steps coming towards her and from the shadows emerged Kitaira. Upon seeing her Crysania gasped.

Kitaira had once been the perfect example of strength, power, and attractiveness. Now she stood stooped needing the support of the wall. Her stomach, which had been perfectly sculpted now, seemed to sag, not because of fat, for Kitaira had none of that, but because her abdominal muscles had been sliced from the Solamnics sword at the battle at Panathalas. Her hair glistened raven black; the curls bouncy and flirtatious had been a strong contrast to her masculine demeanor. Now her hair was dull and dirty, the curls hung limply matted down with sweat and dirt. Her skin that was once sun bronzed with a healthy charismatic glow now was sickly yellowish and pale from being indoors trying to recover. But as she approached Crysania one part of the legend she could see still held true. Upon Kitaira gaunt, pale face she wore a charming and fierce crooked smile that seemed to welcome a challenge. "Hello Revered Daughter. I hope you've slept well." Kit said sarcastically.

"Where is my son?" Crysania demanded angrily.

"Your son..." Kit said confused. "So that's why Raistlin kept you around..." she said laughing. "You should have heard how he planned to use you...well apparently he found another way, huh?" Kit kept laughing at her. Crysania began to frown. "Ha! Don't look so sad honey. I had a brat too once. One of Tanis' dumb friends, a knight who was all stuck up on his "honor". Well that didn't work out how I planned but you get over it, my kid is goddess knows where now and I could care less." She smiled her crooked grin. "Yeah I even got to get revenge on that idiot at the High Clerist Tower."

"Sturm Brightblade?" Crysania said incredulously. "I highly doubt that. I've heard rumors about you virtue. I'm sure there were at least twenty men who could've been the father." As she finished Kit drew her sword and pointed it at her throat through the bars.

"What did Tanis tell you about me or something?" she said menacingly. "I'd watch your mouth "Revered" Daughter because your god can't help you here." Turning her back Kit started to walk away slowly.

"Wait! Please I'm so hungry." Crysania cried.

"Well maybe next time you'll watch your tongue. Won't you?" Kit said shakily laughing slightly.

"No...please...Don't leave me here..." she cried out. But Kitaira was already nearly gone. Feeling lonely and doomed she held tightly to her medallion of Paladine and prayed for salvation.

"Fools..." Raistlin muttered as he sat in the inn where he stopped to sleep his first night of the journey. He could have used his magic to transport himself there but didn't want to leave himself tired and vulnerable to Lord Soth. This would truly be a great battle. Raistlin thought with a smile. The death knight was very powerful in magic. He could kill with one word, it would be a challenge to defeat him, or at least overcome him enough to get past him, but it would be a challenge Raistlin welcomed. Now he had to deal with this...it was like going back to the days during the War of the Lance. Next to him a table was overturned nearly slamming into his. A young Solamnic knight fiery with "honor" was about to fight a man who had cursed using Paladine's name. His table was shadowed so that none but the inn's owner had noticed him. Which was better, all he needed was distrusting glares being thrown at him. He walked to the inn's owner holding his cup of tea and softly asked for a room.

"You aren't stayin' long are ya'?" the old man asked nervously.

"No only for one night," Raistlin replied coolly.

"Yer' not him are ya'?" the man asked suddenly seeing Raistlin's shimmering golden skin.

"No," Raistlin said with a slight smile. "Look at my eyes, they are not the same as his." The man did look at Raistlin's eyes and visibly calmed.

"Sorry magus I just saw the skin and hair and assumed." The man said still a bit distrusting. "Let me show you to your room."

"No it is fine, a common mistake." Raistlin said making his way toward his room upstairs.

"Check out is at noon." The man said still staring at him.

"Thank you." Raistlin said sarcastically shutting the door in the man's face. "Stupid mortals." Raistlin said as he readied for bed. "I should have froze his eyes open like that for staring at me that way." Raistlin said bitterly. No matter how he changed in his life he would always remember the kids taunting him and now even as an adult he could still feel the pain from those memories. He looked out the window and saw Lunitari shining brightly in the sky over shadowing Solinari and Nuitari in her majesty. Far on the horizon he saw the dark shadow of a once marvelous palace now a place of evil and ghosts. "You are my guide Lunitari. Grant me strength to arrive swiftly." Then he looked at his moon, the black moon of Nuitari, "And you my dear friend, grant me the power I seek." And as he continued to stare he did indeed find himself feeling stronger and more powerful. Last he stared at Solinari, "Please...Watch over her tonight." He said softly. As he turned the previously soft red light seemed overcome with brilliant silver that shone holding peace and reassurance. As Raistlin lay in bed he thought of her and became rather afraid. What had Kitaira done to her he wondered? He also thought of his son, spending his first day apart from his parents while he was just over a few months old. Closing his eyes Raistlin tried to forget about all these troubles and go to sleep.

Crysania could not sleep. She lay in the cell, which with the red light of Lunitari appeared to be bathed in blood. She missed her son horribly; she couldn't seem to stop crying. She thought eventually she would just run out of tears, but it didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon. She missed Raistlin as well, she was supposed to marry him she thought and a small bitter smile came through her tears. Just her luck, her wishes finally come true and now she was going to die. Hopelessness attacked her furiously and she felt that she should just give up. Just as these thoughts crossed her mind she saw the red light begin to fade being replaced by silver gentle light from Solinari. She smiled it was a sign she would be ok. Into the silent night air she whispered, "Thank you,"

Dalamar was completely frustrated. The moment his Shalafi left the child had began to cry and it seemed he only stopped long enough to eat and mess himself. Dalamar vowed at this very moment that he would never be a father. He blew out the candle that was the light to the room and was about to leave when he heard Aidan's crying soften then he heard him begin to talk, at first he assumed it was the usually baby gibberish he said but then he stopped and nearly fainted.

"Sheewak" Aidan said his little voice filled with frustration. "Shee...rak"

"Incredible..." Dalamar whispered awe struck. Taking another step closer to Aidan he smiled. "I think Raistlin underestimated you, small one. Yes...I can see you understand don't you?" Dalamar smiled looking at Aidan's determined little face. "Lumose," Dalamar whispered causing a bright ball of light to appear on his hand. Aidan smiled clapping his tiny hands together. "From what I understand you are just over three months...yet you can speak. This is quite amazing... You even comprehended that a spell created light for your father." He said all of this to Aidan who had begun sucking on his thumb and staring curiously at Dalamar. Reaching his small arms out he grabbed the point of Dalamar's ear and laughed. Shaking his head still stunned Dalamar walked out of the room lighting shutting the door behind him. Looking out the window little Aidan saw silver light shine gently through the window, the peaceful calming of Solinari's light and the gentle lullaby of the wind lulled him to sleep.

The next day for Raistlin held challenging travel. His cough had been very strong and he feared he would lack the physical energy to complete this journey let alone defeat Lord Soth. He rode on hard though, his horse seemed as tired and weak as he was though and they were forced to stop for a break. He desperately needed his tea and his horse needed water and feed. He stopped at a tavern, a rather wretched decaying sort of place. Somewhere most travelers would ride by swiftly avoiding the potential of being robbed. But at this moment it didn't seem he had much of a choice. Upon entering he immediately smelled the scent of death. He gagged covering his mouth with his cloak. Looking into the shadowed corners of the bar he could see a small child in tattered rags, her blonde hair dingy and lank. Her cheeks were hollows, under her eyes were heavy shadows, those eyes held pain and suffering well beyond their years. Raistlin's stomach tightened. Those eyes were so familiar. How long had he looked into the mirror and saw those eyes? Pain, suffering, and turmoil unseen by the rest of the world, she was one of the forgotten ones. Left to live in the dismal world of evils ignored by those who could help. The smell of death was strong in this place, and it seemed he had chosen his next target in this girl. Raistlin's eyes held a look of determination they had not carried since the Test. This one would not be forgotten he vowed. He would not stand to watch these children forgotten any longer. He felt Lunitari's presence very close to him suddenly.

"_You are coming close to understanding Raistlin. If you can save her, she will be your first Disciple. She will not remain forgotten."_

Looking at the frail girl in her tattered rags, she looked like a shadow of a person. Raistlin whispered softly "I am glad." Walking towards the corner he gently tapped her shoulder. She stared at him for a long moment then smiling slightly, the same sly smile he had always worn she said, "I was beginning to think she lied to me." She said softly. 

"Of course she didn't lie. She is not like that." He said smiling at the small, frail child. She coughed blood sputtering from her mouth. Raistlin's smile faded quickly to a frown, so she was already in the far stages of the disease that takes so many lives in these places. Unafraid himself, he picked her up gently and carried her near weightless body from the filthy tavern. He set her down on a soft patch of grass near where he was keeping his horse. He gathered his concentration completely blocking out all sounds. He reached through his memory for a spell of healing but his memory failed him. Again he sought out the spell but again he was denied. All he found were spells he could use for his own gain. Things he had learned and remembered to help him achieve his ambitions. Softly he cursed himself for his own selfishness. "Didn't I ever think there might be a moment where I would need this?" He whispered. The best he could manage was a spell that would slow the illness down. Giving her perhaps another few days. He grimaced seeing her blood caked mouth. He was surprised how white hot his anger remained when seeing these conditions. He needed to hurry and get to Daagard Keep even faster now. For if he didn't reach Crysania in time this young girl would surely die. "_She must be at the most four". _Raistlin thought sadly. How could people let children suffer like this, they way he and his brother had suffered, and they were lucky for Flint had taken them in probably saving them from this very fate. Raistlin frowned, "No..." he whispered. "Flint saved Caramon from this fate...I would have left. I would have had my magic." He cast the spell to slow the wretched disease on the tiny girl then picking her up he put her on the horse behind him.

"Mr. Majere..." she said softly. "Will I be okay?" she said her throat hoarse from coughing heavily.

"Yes small one. Now hold on to my robes tightly. We will have to ride fast." And they did ride fast. Faster than Raistlin ever remembered riding before.

That evening they approached Nightlund. Looking over the hill they could see the expanse of the haunted wasteland, and in the middle of it lay Daagard Keep, Lord Soth's once glorious manor now a hideous charred thing children saw in their darkest nightmares.

"You will wait here." Raistlin said to the girl. "I will cast a spell of protection on you and this entire area. No one will be able to enter until I remove the spell. Casting the spell he barely thought of the energy it would take. Resting one moment he began to walk down the hill to approach Nightlund. As he walked closer he could hear the eerie singing voices of the Elf maidens who nightly sang to Lord Soth of his misdeeds that brought about his eternal damnation. That thought struck Raistlin powerfully. "He is eternally damned...So how am I to defeat him?" Now as he approached the gate to Daagard Keep the charred and blackened doors swung open. Standing in the middle of the room in his burnt armor of a Solamnic Knight if the Rose, was Lord Soth. His eyes were glowing orange flames, mirroring the horror of his death. For a moment Raistlin actually felt pity. To eternally live your life over and over, seeing each mistake you made replayed. That would be true horror. But he remembered the task ahead of him and a look of fierce tenacity replaced the pity. "I see I was expected."

"Yes," Lord Soth said in his hollow voice. "The Dark Lady said you would come."

"Yes my dearest sister is right. If for no other reason, I had to come to kill her." Raistlin said with a thin lipped smiled.

"No harm will come to her Raistlin Majere. Unfortunately I cannot say the same for the cleric. For if you refuse to help Kitaira, her life will be ended swiftly."

"I am sure you didn't expect me to go willingly?" Raistlin asked sarcastically.

"No I did not. My orders were to use force if needed. Is force needed Raistlin Majere?" Lord Soth said with a chillingly empty laugh. Not empty of humor as Raistlin's was. Lord Soth's laughter didn't mock all that was good; it didn't denounce the chance of hope. Lord Soth's laughter instead showed all of those things that Raistlin's merely claimed to be true. The low hollow laughter stayed in Raistlin's ears telling him, _"You're right. There is no hope, and there never was."_

Shaking the hideous laughter out of his head Raistlin cleared his mind and summoned his magic. He felt it burning on his fingertips. Just enough to get the spell started. Thinking about all the suffering he had encountered today he began to chant the words to the spell. Black smoke rose from the ground around Lord Soth. This would be a mental battle Raistlin only hoped he was powerful enough to pull it off. He thought of his son left all alone in the tower, remembered the way he felt upon thinking he may never see him again. He continued to speak the words to the spell as the rocks of the castles floor billowed with heavy black smoke. Next he formed the illusion of elf maidens and one of Lord Soth back when he was young before he died. They told him that his wife had been unfaithful. The Death Knight watched his younger self consider turning back from his quest to stop the Cataclysm to go catch his wife. His eyes of fire burned brightly as he went to step forward, but he suddenly realized he could not.

"Clever Majere...But it will not hold long." The death knight said laughing.

"It does not need to." Raistlin said softly, then he resumed chanting. The illusion continued the stone now beginning to erupt into flame in small spots. Lord Soth saw himself jealously kill his wife. She had been faithful to him. He had been wrong and now the Cataclysm shook the fortress causing the fir to form. The fire that proclaimed Lord Soth's own evilness. He felt the curse upon him damning him eternally.

"Raistlin Majere this does not effect me. I hear this sad tale sung to me each night." Lord Soth said his hollow voice seeming to have a near hint of emotion, perhaps anger.

"No...this does not effect you of course. But maybe this will."

Now a new illusion formed. Lord Soth now rode past the elf maidens he rode onto Istar carrying his message. He saved the world from the fiery mountain. He was proclaimed a hero. His wife had their son. He grew up to be a great knight, one of the greatest Knights to ever exist. Huma even seemed little more than a child's story compared to the greatness of his son. His daughter's were proclaimed to be the greatest beauties across the world they all married rulers of different cities. Lord Soth led a happy healthy life and when he died. The knights paid him great tribute and they sang songs of his service. When Raistlin finished this illusion he watched Lord Soth sink to his knees and let out a hollow scream. As he was about to charge at Raistlin a ring of fire appeared around him.

"Step through if you want. But be warned if you do that will be burned into your mind until the end of time. When the elf maidens finish singing the song of your misdeeds it will begin and it will replay itself until the elf maidens begin to sing again. You will hear your son beg you not to kill your wife when they sing you your sad tale. But you will kill her anyway. You will hear your knight friends tell you to deliver your message and ignore the elf maidens. But you will listen to them and abandon you quest. Your daughters' screams will fill your mind as you ride back to kill your wife. This will continue forever." Raistlin menacingly stared into Lord Soth's fiery eyes.

"Leave Raistlin Majere. Kitaira waits for you." Lord Soth said his hollow voice rung with despair.

Laughing hideously at Lord Soth, Raistlin into the dark shadowy hallway. "Shirak" he said softly causing light to spill down to the end where he saw the shadow of his sister jump with a start.

"What are you doing alone?" she demanded furiously. "Where is Lord Soth?"

"Disappointed your death knight was no match for me, sister?" Raistlin said laughing mockingly at her.

Kitaira covered her ears. "Stop that!" she screamed her voice cracking out into a hoarse whisper.

Raistlin stepped forward. "I heard you were killed by a Solamnic Knight. Let me tell you _dearest_ sister." Raistlin said his voice filled with anger and sarcasm. "You are going to wish that Solamnic ended your miserable life."

From behind Kitaira Raistlin heard a moan. He looked quickly and saw there was Crysania bound and gagged. Kitaira held a knife to her throat. "What were you saying Raistlin? I was imagining how loud she is going to scream when I slice her pretty little throat." Kit said with a crooked smile.

"Go ahead." Raistlin said with a laugh looking behind Kitaira and Crysania he saw a man standing and watching this with a slight smile. "But beware I don't think he will take to kindly to it." As Kitaira slowly turned she saw Paladine standing behind her smiling. He was in the form of an ageless elf wearing a white cloak and a medallion of the Platinum Dragon. His presence was immensely powerful.

"What...This cannot be!" she shrieked. "You are forbidden to enter here!"

"Child...There is no place I am forbidden to enter. Who would forbid me, Lord Soth?" Paladine said gently.

Kitaira stumbled back. Unsupported by the wall she fell onto her back. Raistlin stood before her and laid an icy hand on her heart. She tried to move but she was paralyzed by fear. "Brother..." she whispered. "I saved you once."

Raistlin smiled imitating Kit's crooked grin. "And dear sister I saved you once as well as I told you in my tower. I owe you nothing. But it's funny you see I've gained this conscience and it seems to be rather upset at the moment." He saw Kit smile like a wolf. She thought she would live. "At least I suppose I can give you a painless death." His hand that was laid on her heart simply tightened for a second then he released her and she was dead.

Crysania looked at him with a curious glance. She was still bound and gagged. He untied her robes and took out the gag. She held onto him tightly for a moment.

"We must leave quickly..." he said breathing heavily, completely exhausted. They left hastily Raistlin upon leaving told Crysania of the girl he found. She of course was ready to heal her immediately. "I just hope Paladine will come to my aide again." She said nervously.

Raistlin looked confused then smirked, "That was not Paladine back there."

"Yes it was I felt his divine presence." She said with a small frown.

"No it was just an illusion I created to trick my half-wit sister." Raistlin said with a slight smile.

"Then whose presence did I feel?" she said curiously.

"What you felt was the physical enormity of my power. Instead of using it for any real purpose I merely sent an enormous amount of my power into that illusion so she would believe it was really Paladine.

"You are that powerful..." Crysania said mystified.

"And more so." Raistlin said quietly. "But we need to hurry now the girl is waiting to be healed."

"What is he name?" Crysania asked curiously. This caused Raistlin to frown.

"Actually I don't know." Raistlin said thoughtfully.

Approaching the hill the girl weakly stood to greet them. "You won?" she asked shakily.

"Yes I did. I was meaning to ask you, what is your name?"

"Well it was Nella but the lady in red robes changed it. Now it is Aurelia it means Golden." She said in a shy voice.

"Well Aurelia, were going to help you get better." Crysania said with a gentle smile. Touching one hand to the girl's chest and holding her medallion with the other she prayed to Paladine. Feeling the healing power pour into her Crysania concentrated it into this small girl. Aurelia gasped as the power of Paladine or perhaps Mishakal filled her. She felt her fever lower her cough was diminished. When Crysania finished she collapsed on the ground next to her. They were both starving and weak.

"Well it appears you ladies need something to eat." Raistlin said tiredly. Knowing that there wasn't another tavern in miles he sighed. "I suppose I'll use the last of my magic to transport us home. Just leave me to rest when we get there. Tell Dalamar thank you for watching our son as well."

"You left Aidan with him!" Crysania shrieked. She began to curse at Raistlin while he plugged his ears trying to concentrate. He looked down and saw Aurelia tugging on his robes.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked her little eyes filled with fear.

"I guess you'll stay with us until I figure out what is going on." He said frustrated.

"You better pray to whoever you worship that my son is alright!" Crysania continued to yell.

"I worship Nuitari and the gods of magic, dear. But I doubt that praying to them would do much good if Dalamar had decided to betray me." He said with a slight smile. Crysania had been about to open her mouth again but he quickly cast his spell and then they were back at the Tower and he was asleep unable to hear her yell.

"That stupid, irresponsible...caring man." she smiled and bending down kissed his forehead. "Well," she said to Aurelia who was string at her curiously. "Let's get some food and get you cleaned up. You know I always wanted a daughter. You'll love Aidan he's just the most adorable baby ever. The girl smiled.

"So is he my baby brother then?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes of course sweetie. I don't know what Raistlin thinks his plans are, but as far as I'm concerned you're my daughter now and part of this family. It will be so fun, I have so many pretty dressed from when I was a young girl that you can wear. I'll do your hair in thick coils, I'm sure it's beautiful, all we need to do is wash it. I'll take you to the temple with me and teach you all about Paladine and we will visit the city and you can help feed the poor and I'll teach you about healing and all the other wonderful things Paladine teaches. The girl still smiled, but it was a sad smile, a smile that held pain that would escape unnoticed past Crysania.

"I think I would like that." Aurelia said softly.


	16. Meeting the Parents

**To Just Give In**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragonlance, not even one smidgeon.

**Author's Note**: Okay so it took me a while to update AGAIN! Well I don't seem to be having much luck with getting on my computer. Between my mom and my sister someone is always on! This chapter is a bit more light. I wanted to just to slow it down after the more action oriented scenes, besides there was a few things I needed to start setting up. Thanks for beign so patient though. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Ahn-Li Steffraini: Thanks so much!

crazzymonkey: Yeah no matter how hard I try Raistlin does seem to be getting nicer lol, he won't be hugging Fizban anytime soon though I promise! Thanks for reviewing, Enjoy!

Guan: The reason for her sadness is strongly hinted. It will play strongly into later events. Thankiez for reviewing.

Calli-Kurama: Hehe this episode is sorta uneventful, sorry. None of your very good questions get answered, but there is a little hinting. Thank you for the great review, it made me laugh. drum rolls And here is the next episode of To Just Give In.

**Chapter 16: Meeting the Parents**

"I don't see why I have to come to this." Raistlin said his voice filled with profound aggravation.

"Because it is only fair. We went to show your family and friends our baby why can't we show mine. He's over a year old and my parents still haven't seen him." Crysania pouted.

"That's different. My family and friends weren't likely to send the family guards out on you for being a cleric." Raistlin said dryly.

"You don't even know them." Crysania said defensively.

"And why should I? Are we going to be having anymore of these fun little tea parties?" Raistlin said with mock excitement.

"Mr. Majere you should be nicer to mother." Aurelia said chiding

"That's another thing I'm sick of." Raistlin said leaning back in the carriage idly staring at the orb on the top of the Staff of Magius. "Why am I Mr. Majere and she's "mother". I saved your life after all."

"Ah do I sense jealousy Mr. Majere?" Crysania said laughing.

"I'm sorry Mr. Majere am I supposed to call you father?" Aurelia said her little eyebrows furrowed.

"No." he said shortly. He then turned to Aidan who was laughing at a butterfly in the carriage. "You are the most easily amused child on Krynn. I truly fear you will turn out like my oaf of a brother." He smiled slightly saying this though not enough for anyone else to notice.

Aidan reached an arm out and touched the Staff of Magius. "Dada." He said looking up at Raistlin.

"What do you want to see the staff?" Raistlin said looking at his son's now serious face. "Show them our trick." Raistlin whispered. "Watch this." Raistlin said with a slightly proud look on his face.

Crysania turned from her conversation with Aurelia and waited.

Aidan's face had a serious look on it he had one had holding the Staff of Magius and the other holding Raistlin's index finger. "Sheerak." Nothing happened he looked like he was about to cry. "Shirak." He repeated now changing the inflection. The orb on the staff of Magius began to give off a faint glow. Raistlin shared a small smile with his son as he saw the look of profound happiness that passed by his face as he cast the spell.

Crysania sat her mouth gaping open. "How..." but she couldn't finish. She sat there with a puzzled look on her face. Finally Aurelia spoke.

"That's incredible how'd you teach him to do that?" she said intensely interested. Raistlin had already realized this small girl had an acute interest in magic but she was still a little young to enroll in school and she was to busy with other things like playing dress up with Crysania and going to the temple for him to teach her.

"Well he learned the word on his own. Dalamar told me he knew it when he was only four months, which is quite incredible in itself. However he is far too young to summon his own magic, though he already has some. I simply give him a channel to open it through, myself and let him cast the spell." He smiled. "I couldn't use magic till I was eight and even then it wasn't real magic like this."

Crysania frowned now. "You're teaching him magic? I didn't agree to this."

"My son will be a mage." Raistlin said plainly. "I'm just giving him a head start."

"What if I wanted him to become a cleric?" Crysania demanded angrily. Raistlin laughed out loudly causing Crysania to shiver. "Did I ever tell you, that you have the most hideous laughter ever? Not just that I've ever heard but that I'm pretty sure ever existed."

"No you didn't tell me that before." Raistlin said with a tinge of bitter sarcasm. "You're wrong though. Did you ever hear Lord Soth laugh? Or better yet my Queen? Her laughter is rather unpleasant especially when it is haunting your dreams."

Crysania frowned for a second. "Let's stop this unpleasantness." She said with a small forced smile as she placed a comforting hand on Raistlin's thigh. He smirked slightly giving her a funny look. "Please Raistlin." She whispered blushing. Aurelia frowned confused she was about to ask what was going on when Crysania quickly filled the silence. "We're here." She said smiling. "Well I hope they'll let us in."

"What?" Raistlin said angrily. "You don't even know if we'll be admitted?"

"Well there was a rather large disagreement upon my announcement to become a cleric. You see my parents wanted me to marry some well to do noble and just be a mother and wife and that wasn't what I wanted." She frowned slightly seeing the hurt look pass Aurelia's face. "Now that I have it of course I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"Ah well maybe it will take a little attention off me if they're to shocked at the fact that you had a child." Raistlin said.

"Well also that I'm married to the head of the Conclave of Black robes." She said quickly.

"What...?" Raistlin sputtered causing him to go into a powerful coughing fit.

"I'm sorry to upset you so much I just couldn't bare to tell them that we live in that tower. You know how much it bothers everyone in the city. And if they hear you're the Head of Conclave that signifies political importance."

"But I'm not..." he said angrily. "I wouldn't stoop as low to serve the Conclave. I can't believe you were planning on telling them that!" he rasped loudly causing Aurelia to flinch and Aidan to whimper. "You will tell them the truth or I will. And I won't leave out _any_ details of exactly who I am." He said bitterly.

"Raistlin, I'm sor..." Crysania started. But at that moment a robust Palanthalian noble with a long mustache and warm gray eyes opened the door to their carriage.

"Daughter, how we have missed you." He said his voice rich and jolly. "He appraised the rest of them and smiled slightly. "It seems you have some news for us."

"Yes Papa. We can do introductions inside." She said nervously, her knees shaking.

"Loosen up dear. You aren't going to be grounded. We are just glad to see you." A plump little woman with ornately decorated glossy black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Alright." She said smiling. She picked up Aidan who was wearing one of Gilthas' navy blue court outfits and a small blue cap pointed on the front and back with a red feather. Aurelia followed behind her in a pale pink dress the set of her ringlets of blonde hair and youthful rosy cheeks. Raistlin stepped out last, in his soft velvety black robes decorated in silver runes. His hood was pulled back shadowing his face. He saw Crysania's father glance at him curiously but with caution the way that one would approach a sleeping wolf. Her mother avoiding looking at him too long. He could already feel the dread building up inside of him. He looked at their huge manor. This was where she was raised. He felt like laughing, she was so different from him. They were escorted into the grand hall decorated in flowing sating curtains with chandeliers with hundreds of glowing candles.

"Well." Crysania's father said regarding each of them slowly. "Please introduce me." He said smiling at Crysania.

"Father, Mother, this is my fiancé." she said quickly addressing Raistlin. "This is our daughter Aurelia."

"I'm adopted." Aurelia said smiling.

"Honey you're still our daughter. And this is our son Aidan." Crysania said with a proud smile. She handed Aidan to her mother who had that happy grandmotherly look on her face. She began to smother Aidan and Aurelia with affection immediately, asking Crysania all sorts of questions. This left Raistlin alone with her father. He was once a Solamnic Knight, he could tell by the stern look mingled with curiosity he was being given.

"My daughter didn't say your name. You are a mage." He stated still staring intensely at Raistlin.

"Yes, I am an Archmagus." Raistlin said softly.

"There are very few of those. Isn't that a bold statement for one so young?" He said now with a slightly arrogant smirk.

"No, it's hardly a bold statement. Par Salian himself could never match my power." Raistlin said with a thin lipped smile.

Crysania's father's expression faded from arrogance to terror mingled with respect. "You are him." He whispered.

Raistlin pulled back his hood. "My name is Raistlin Majere, if that's what you were thinking." Raistlin said with a slight smile.

"So how did you meet my daughter. I was rather sure her profession prevented her from meeting those like you." He said seriously.

"She asked to meet me in the Great Library. Apparently Paladine told her I was evil and going to end the world, or something along those lines." He said smirking as he saw how uncomfortable her father was.

"Listen, I don't care who you are. If you ever think of hurting my daughter..." Raistlin cut him off.

"I am not planning on hurting Crysania." Raistlin said bitterly at being distrusted.

"Good. Now that I'm done attempting to be an intimidating father, would you like a drink?" he asked chuckling.

"Yes please, wine. What is your name?" Raistlin said softly.

"That doesn't matter." Raistlin frowned slightly. "Let me clarify, that doesn't matter because you can call me dad." Raistlin looked as if he was going to say something for a moment but instead he nodded and followed him to go get wine."

"Your father seems to be really hitting it off with you fiancé. I'm surprised considering he's a magic user. Especially a black robe. I mean you rejected all those nice suitors, always so picky. I never imagined you marrying, especially a magic user of black robes. But I must say that with such beautiful grandchildren I couldn't be happier with your decision. I was meaning to ask you what is his name though, I couldn't get a good look at him with that hood."

"Um...You need to stay calm when I tell you this mother." Crysania said nervously.

"Honey I'm not a child, it's no like he's that man who lives alone in that hideous tower surrounded by demons." Her mother paused for a moment and the color drained out of her face. "Oh dear." She whispered.

"Mother, he is nothing like they say." Crysania felt bad lying, he was actually quite like they said but she couldn't tell her mother that. So she said what made her love him, "Sure he is different than most men. But what is wrong with that? He is determined, ambitious, and has worked so hard for everything he has achieved that he has truly suffered mentally and physically for it. He may be callous and cynical, but he is also compassionate and cares deeply for those who suffer. He is acutely aware of the harsh reality of the world and though he may seem bitter it is only because he knows there is little he can do to change it." Crysania finished her face flushed from excitement.

"Daughter, that is not what I meant. I was simply upset we wouldn't be able to have supper at your house." She said with a jolly smile. Whispering she added, "The children are safe with all the ghosts and such?"

"There are no demons and that, there are real living people though. The house is warm and comfortable. It reflects Raistlin's love of knowledge and learning. We have food like you've never tried as well, you see his health isn't perfect." Crysania said softly.

"I noticed, can't you do anything for him?" her mother said in a tone of worry.

Crysania was touched, instead of being terrified by him her mother was already worrying about Raistlin. "No there is nothing I can do. It is what he gave up in exchange for his magic."

"Ah I see." Her mother said gently as Raistlin reentered with her father. "Is he involved with the children?"

"Very much so. When he is not studying his magic, he plays with Aidan and tells Aurelia stories of his adventures in the War of the Lance." Crysania said smiling at Raistlin who was now showing her father, Aidan, and Aurelia coin tricks.

"Oh, that is quite incredible, but doesn't it require energy to do such magic?" her mother asked watching the coin trick.

Crysania smirked, "That is not magic mother. That is a sleight of hand trick he's been able to do since he was a boy."

"There seems to be much misunderstanding about this man." Her mother said with a slight smile.

"Yes." Crysania said softly. Her mother gently hugged her and Crysania cried softly. "I was afraid you wouldn't understand either."

"Child, what is there for us not to understand? You fell in love with someone that is completely different from you? Your father was a poor Solamnic knight when I met him. And this was at a time when the knight's honor had yet to be restored. I was the most wealthy sought after woman in Panathalas, I could have married a king." Now she smiled. "But when I saw those warm gray eyes I knew I couldn't turn back. And I've never been happier with any decision I've made since." Smirking she now said, "Besides I knew you'd never settle for anyone less hard headed, strong willed, and less ambitious than you. Plus I'm sure magic has it's more practical uses in the bedroom." She said with a laugh.

Crysania turned bright red. "Mother!" she said shortly causing the rest of them to glance at her. Her father chuckled and Raistlin smirked at her. "Let's have dinner please." She said suddenly becoming intensely interested with the design on the carpet.

"Yes let's have dinner." Her father said still chuckling. They were led to a large dining hall. They sat at an enormous rich mahogany table covered in carvings of the city; every monument was visible except one.

"It's rather unusual. I'm afraid your artist made a mistake." Raistlin said dryly.

"No, that's impossible you see..." then her father abruptly stopped speaking. "Yes it seems there is an error in the carving. I'll have to have that corrected."

"Don't worry about it father." Raistlin said with a slight smile then laying a hand on the empty gap between the forest in the corner he whispered a few words of magic and when he lifted his hand an exact replica of his tower was now there.

"Thank you." Crysania's father said with an uncomfortable smile.

"Isn't that lovely. You are quite talented," her mother said smiling at Raistlin.

Raistlin smiled slightly. The food was served to them on silver and gold platters. Raistlin frowned slightly but began to eat, on the other end of the table Aurelia however was not as quiet.

"Grandmother why do you eat on gold?" she asked her childish voice suddenly turning grave.

"Well..." Crysania's mother started but couldn't think of an answer.

"Because King Porthios and Queen Alhana gave them to us as a gift when they visited Panathalas." He said sounding more comfortable than his wife.

"But why do you eat on them? This would have been enough gold to feed my entire village for the year." Her voice was now filled with a confused pain.

Crysania looked horrified, obviously not knowing what to say, and seemingly rather shocked upon thinking of it that way.

Raistlin however looked at Aurelia gravely as if he had already been prepared for this, "Child, Why is it that you wear clothes? Aren't there children without shelter that need those clothes more than you. Why do you eat more than one meal if there are people who need that food to survive?" Raistlin said staring at her with complete seriousness.

"Because you give it to me." She stated plainly her confusion increasing.

"And were your grandparents not given these plates as well?" Raistlin's voice now had a hint of cynicism in it.

"They were." She said softly. "I'm sorry Grandmother and Grandfather. I spoke where it was not my place to." Aurelia said obviously ashamed.

"Don't worry about it dear. What you said makes sense. We will donate these frivolous plates to the Church for charity. We have plenty of other plates."

Crysania finally regained her voice. "Well that meal was delicious." She said smiling slightly. The table was silent for a moment then both of her parents began to laugh.

"Dear daughter I've missed having you around." Her father said chuckling. "You will all have to visit soon." He stood and shook Raistlin's hand then hugged and kisses Crysania and his grandchildren. Her mother did the same except last she went to hug and kiss Raistlin upon touching him she jumped then looked perplexed.

"My magic." He said slightly embarrassed at her reaction to his warmth.

"That is very nice." She said smiling. She hugged him for a long moment then gave him a peck on the cheek.

After they got in the carriage Crysania gave Raistlin an odd look. "Was my mother flirting with you?"

Raistlin's face was beginning to blush so he pulled up his hood. "No I think she just never felt magically presence from another person."

Crysania smiled slyly, "Good." She said resting a hand on his thigh. "Because your mine."

Raistlin now rose an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware you owned me he said sarcastically.

"Really, maybe you should pay more attention. You asked me to marry you. That mean's your mine. Speaking of that." She said raising her eyebrows and pouting.

"Eventually." He said quickly.

"You keep saying that." She pouted.

"Yes and I mean it. I am just busy with my magic. Isn't it enough that you and the children get every spare second of my time?"

"No. I want to get to wear my dress." Crysania said smiling.

"Fine. Send out invitations in one month we'll have the wedding. Only family and close friends though." He added seriously.

"Alright." She said with a big grin. Noticing Aurelia and Aidan were asleep she kissed him deeply.

"Woman I don't know why I keep letting you have your way." Raistlin said.

Slipping her hand into one of his pockets she placed her hand on the inside of his thigh. "I think I could come up with a few reasons."

Smiling slightly he whispered his breath warm and moist on her neck. "Ah yes, how easily I forget."

"Well when we get home I can help refresh your memory a bit more." She said giggling.

Kissing her neck he then smiled slightly at her. "If you insist."

**A/N**: Wedding next chappie! Yay! And other things of course. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review.


	17. The Wedding

**Just Give In**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonlance or any of its subsidiaries. Unless this story is considered a subsidiary in which case I own one. Take that Wizards of the Coast! Um...Anyway...

**Author's Note: **The Wedding Yay! Very, very long chapter.

Ahn-Li Steffraini: Hehe I totally agree. I got mine whipped. When he reads this he'll have a fit. I sorta did what you said about Mrs. Tarinius. Very amusing.

Guan: Thank you very much.

Calli-Kurama: You're right about Aurelia. This should hopefully satisfy your wedding excitement.

ChildlikeEmpress: I agree about Tas, I wouldn't invite him to my wedding. I hope you like this chapter.

crazzymonkey: Thank you very much. I hope you enjoy the wedding .

**Chapter 17: The Wedding**

Crysania sat in her chamber in the Temple of Mishakal getting ready for her wedding. Initially she had been extremely disappointed that her own church wouldn't grant her permission to have the wedding there. But she finally gave up. Elistan was still going to do the sermon. And that was all that really mattered to her. She knew Paladine was with her no matter where she was. Besides Raistlin seemed much more comfortable with the idea of getting married here. Though he had not been involved with the planning of the wedding, he had still wanted things to be comfortable for him. Right now Laurana, Tika, and Alhana were pampering her. Laurana did her hair in to elegant twist leaving a few pieces down in gentle curls. Tika crushed berries for her blush while Alhana applied her own glossy black eye makeup to Crysania. It enhanced the brightness of her warm gray eyes and lengthened her eyelashes dramatically. Tika who was extremely impressed with it asked Alhana where she found it, and upon hearing that it was made with magic gasped. Crysania laughed slightly. Tika seemed terrified of magic completely. On the other side of the room Goldmoon prepared all the children her twin daughters were dressed lovely. Gilthas who was looking slightly healthier was in a light green hose and rich velvety dark green tunic. He had a small gold and green cape to match his hat he wore as well. Aidan was dressed in the gold court outfit Laurana had given them as well. His auburn hair gently waved around his face. Aurelia wore a powder blue dress that puffed out at the bottom. It was adorned with ivory lace and pearls. Her blonde hair was curled and she wore half of it pulled back in a light blue ribbon. Now that everything else was done it was time for them to get Crysania's dress on. Tika looking at all the ties and latches sighed. This was going to take a while.

"Stop touching my hair!" Raistlin shrieked at Porthios the only one of the men who had any experience in grooming. Tanis, Caramon, and Riverwind on the other hand all sat back laughing.

Porthios made a disgusted face. "Don't you human's ever brush your hair." He slid a golden brush through Raistlin's hair. Raistlin cringed and swatted it away with his hand.

"Give me that god forsaken thing before I turn you into a kender you evil elf." Raistlin said snatching the brush from Porthios. On cue Tas stepped into the room.

"Hey Raistlin I brought you guys a wedding gift." A moment later Tanis who had been scratching his beard confused took the package from Tas.

"I knew it." He declared. "Look." he said pointing at the tag where, From: Tanis and Laurana had been replaced with Tasselhoff Burfoot.

"Why that is strange..." Tasselhoff said with a puzzled expression on his face. "Someone must have switched the names on the tags to confuse us." Tas said innocently. "Probably Dalamar. I saw him by the gift table."

They all laughed at while Raistlin managed to escape and went off in the corner and tied the black silk ribbon around his hair himself. He looked at his appearance. He was please to see his eyes their normal self and not the hideous hourglass ones he had been forced to live with after the test. The he had loudly argued against it, he had to admit that the tinted powder Porthios used had made his skin seem somewhat less metallic, and eliminated his dark shadows under his eyes. He had been angered when he even suggested using any cosmetic agents, however Dalamar and Tanis both assured him that it was an actual customary thing they did in elven ceremonies. When Porthios had suggested a light berry juice to brighten his pale lips he drew the line. Sarcastically he said, "Oh yes wouldn't that be lovely, I'd be wearing more makeup than the bride."

Caramon replied to this quickly. "Oh no Raist, I saw Crysania they put a lot of gunk on her." Tanis burst out laughing and Raistlin rubbed his temples slightly.

"Brother..." but he gave up deciding it wouldn't even be worth it.

Dalamar walked into the room carrying the newly made silken black hoodless robe that Raistlin would wear. It had silver runes still around the shoulders, hand openings, bottom, and neck opening. On the chest in an even darker black and silver thread was depicted the Platinum Dragon sleeping peacefully under the black moon Nuitari. This had been his idea. Crysania had not seen it yet, but the rest of them assured her she would like it, Tika had nearly cried seeing it and yelled at Caramon for not doing anything like that. He was slightly embarrassed, he hadn't been trying to be sentimental it was just the most appropriate design he could think of. After he was ready he looked in the mirror one final time. It was funny he almost felt nervous, almost. Probably just because everyone kept asking him if he was. It was as if they wanted him to break down and cry for them. Happy with his presentation he looked over his groomsmen. Unlike Crysania he hadn't specified what they were to wear. Caramon wore his finest long blue tunic with gold stitching and bluish gray pants. Tanis wore an outfit Laurana had picked out for him; it was lavender, silver and dark purple to match her dress. He was obviously completely humiliated by it. He had been referred to as the flower boy all day long by Caramon and nearly fought him over it, fortunately Riverwind stepped in to calm both men down. Riverwind himself wore his Royal Tribal Ceremony clothing, richly embroidered leather and a beaded cape. Dalamar wore a slightly nicer version of his normal black robes. Tasselhoff wore bright yellow leggings, a red and orange tunic, and a purple hat with a spotted tan and black feather with a stripe of blue down the middle that looked very similar to the ones on the birds in the Temple's aviary. All and all they were quite the mismatched group, but somehow in it's own strange way it worked.

"I can't breathe." Crysania exclaimed.

"Maybe you shouldn't have picked a dress with a corset." Tika said laughing.

Alhana frowned, "Your joking right? I'm not even done tying. You spend too much time in those flowy cleric robes."

Crysania took a deep breath and relaxed, "That's better, it just takes practice."

"Half of it is nerves." Laurana said smiling. "Don't take this the wrong way but I never expected to see him of all people getting married. Especially to someone like you."

Crysania smiled slightly; "There are many who would say the same of me."

"Alright you're done Alhana said pulling the last time then tying the white ribbons into bows.

Crysania appraised herself in the mirror. Her hair was perfect the twists were elegant and the small pieces of hair that hung down curled slightly. Her makeup was perfect, her cheeks were rosy, her eyes were bright and enhanced, warm and gray with just a hint of blue from excitement. Her lips were pink, a light delicate shade, Alhana had done a perfect job with the makeup. Her dress... was magnificent. Laurana had taken a sketch she did to an Elven seamstress. It was better than she ever imagined. The back was a corset with white ribbon and platinum trim. Each latch was decorated with one diamond. It dipped low down her back and had no straps attached to the back. Instead the to front straps attached around her neck in a style that was developed in Qualnesti and called a halter neck. It was very flattering on her; it complimented her elegant neck and slim figure. The sides of the straps were lined with pearls as well as the neck, which dipped into a dangerously low v. Elistan who had seen the dress earlier had strongly disapproved. Though she made the point that anything that didn't cover all her skin would have been too risky for him. It fit tightly around her waste and was adorned with pearls at the waste line as well. The bottom of the dress slightly puffed out though not much; the white silk shimmered slightly with a silvery glow. It had a train as well that Aurelia and Gilthas would carry. Tika, Laurana, Alhana, and Goldmoon were dressed in their bridesmaid dresses. They were made of lavender silk with a powdery purple lace around the neckline and shoulders. They all looked beautiful in it. Her mother came in wearing a rich purple dress and an amethyst necklace. She smiled at the group filled with mirth.

"You look absolutely stunning daughter." She said hugging Crysania lightly. Appraising the rest of them her smile grew, "You all look fantastic."

Aurelia ran carrying Aidan. She set him down next to her. "Hello Grandmother." She said happily hugging her.

"Grama." Aidan said reaching his arms out towards her.

She picked him up and laughed. "Children you look absolutely splendid."

"Well are you ready to go?" Caramon called from the hall. "I think Raistlin is getting nervous." A moment later she heard Raistlin yell shut up, "Ouch Raist I was just kidding." He said rubbing his arm.

"I'm ready." Crysania called smiling. "You have the ring right Aurelia?"

"Yep." She said holding out a silvery ring that was braided with night black, smooth shining obsidian.

"Okay." Crysania said taking a deep breath. She heard the traditional wedding music of Panathalas being played on the large temple organ. Her bridesmaids left first and were accompanied by their respective husbands. Caramon was the best man so he stood in front accompanied by Tika her maid of honor. Next was Tanis and Laurana followed by Goldmoon and Riverwind, Alhana and Porthios followed last. Tas could be heard clapping and whistling in the audience until Dalamar cast a silencing spell on him. Next walked out Raistlin alone unaided by his staff, he looked straight ahead until he reached the front and when he looked at his left he saw Par Salian accompanied by another old man whose white beard covered most of his face besides his intelligent, yet wild blue eyes. He smiled at Raistlin and winked, Raistlin realized it was Antimodes the man who had originally gotten him started in magic. He wanted to talk to him now, but he realized that probably wouldn't be appropriate. He heard many gasps and quickly turned his head to see Crysania walk down the aisle accompanied by her father in his full honorary armor of a Solamnic knight, besides his helmet of course. Raistlin simply stared at her amazed. Even when Caramon nudged him to turn around he was unfazed. She smiled radiantly at him. She looked like the epitome of pure beauty. Even Alhana and Laurana both highly regarded for their looks even in an elven society of perfection seemed dull compared to Crysania in this moment. Her creamy skin was blushed, her black hair sharply contrasted it while at the same time complimenting it. Her eyes glowed with warmth. He smiled slightly seeing his daughter following Crysania with Tanis' son. He looked much better now, not like his father, or even as strong as other elven boys his age but he looked better and that was always an improvement. His hair was much like Aurelia's they looked quite adorable, and many "awes" and "oos" could be heard from the guests. His eyes met Crysania's for a moment. He smiled slightly and she smiled back at him excitedly. When she finally met him before Elistan her father gave her away and Raistlin could've swore he saw Paladine standing next to him for a moment. A small tear trickled down the strong knight's face getting caught by his mustache. He kissed Crysania on the cheek and then took a seat next to her mother. She examined the design on his robes for a moment with a loving teary-eyed look. The ceremony was long and filled with talk about Paladine bringing them together, at one point Dalamar actually laughed out loud but was silenced by a look like daggers from Crysania, Raistlin merely smirked at his apprentice. When they were asked to make their vows Aurelia brought forth Raistlin ring and handed it to Crysania. Raistlin turned towards Caramon who was frantically looking through all of his pockets.

"Caramon..." Raistlin whispered lethally.

"One sec Raist I know it's in here somewhere." Caramon said searching.

Raistlin glanced in the audience at Tasselhoff. He gave him a look that could kill and the kender shrugged back at him.

"Oh here it is." He said laughing nervously. Fell through a hole in my pocket. Raistlin gave him a look that said you'll be dead in five minutes then turned back to Crysania.

Elistan turned to Crysania first. "Put the ring on his finger." After she did that he continued. "Repeat the words I say that are the binding vows of marriage under our gods. With this ring."

"With this ring." Crysania said shakily. Then repeating after Elistan she continued. "I do promise to always love you...care for you...put you before myself...in sickness and in health...until my life is done...and when we meet again in Paladine's glory."

Now Raistlin put his ring on her finger, it was similar to hers except it had a diamond surrounded by two black shimmering stones. When she gave him a curious look while trying to figure out what they were he whispered in response. "Magic..." Now Elistan began to speak and Raistlin repeated after him his voice so soft that only Crysania could hear him completely, "With this ring I do promise to always" he paused for a moment and cleared his throat with a tinge of apprehension, "Love you." He said in a strange voice as if puzzled at hearing the words come from his mouth. "In sickness and in health, until my life is done...and when we meet again in the gods glory." Elistan smiled slightly at this but continued anyway.

"With the power vested in me by the Church and Paladine, I know pronounce you man and wife." In the crowd of guests tears filled many eyes. Including Caramon, Crysania's parents, Tasselhoff Burfoot who sobbed so loudly Dalamar considered putting another silencing spell on him. And in the very back of the church an old man with a flowing white beard in mouse colored robes with a hat that just would stay still; cried slightly. He then whispered to the teary eyed woman next to him with a beautiful intelligent face wearing red robes, "Weddings always make me cry." Next to her in robes blacker than night itself was a handsome young man who simply shook his head at the to of them and clapped slightly as Elistan said you may now kiss the bride.

Raistlin and Crysania looked at each other for a moment before he tilted his head down and his lips gently met hers. The kiss was quick, neither of them wanted to make a spectacle of it, but it held more emotion than anyone watching probably realized.

Now Elistan with a grandfatherly pride laid a hand on Crysania's shoulder and slightly more carefully on Raistlin. "It is my honor and pleasure to now present to you friends and family, Raistlin and Crysania Majere. Everyone stood to clap besides Dalamar and Nuitari who simply rolled their eyes at this, still slightly confused by Raistlin's decision. Crysania's eyes started to water with happiness and Alhana quickly tapped her and told her to calm down before she ruined her eye makeup. Crysania laughed slightly and took Raistlin's hand. He seemed rather embarrassed by the big deal everyone was making and stared at the floor. Until Caramon grasped him in a huge bear hug causing him to wheeze slightly, Caramon red faced quickly released him.

"Sorry Raist." His twin said embarrassed.

"I ought to turn you into a gully dwarf for nearly losing the ring." Raistlin said with soft menace. Seeing Caramon's frightened look, Raistlin smiled ever so slightly, "Caramon you bafoon, I said I ought to." Caramon laughed slightly but still seemed nervous. Shaking his head Raistlin walked over to meet his new wife and leave to the reception.

(**A/N** I was going to stop here but...since your all such nice readers I will continue with the reception!)

The reception was held in a grand hall in one of the nicest parts of Panathalas. Crysania's parents had gotten it and their best grand suite reserved for them within the short time they had planned the wedding, which was not an easy thing to do. The finest Elven wine and delicacies were served, courtesy Porthios and Alhana. They also had exotic fruits and breads provided by Raistlin. But the main attraction all of the previous Heroes of the Lance were looking forward to was catering done by Otik himself. He served he spicy potatoes and ale with a mirthful cheer, telling tales of the heroes that he used to entertain his customers with. After a little to much elven wine Mrs. Tarinius was hugging Raistlin saying how happy she was that he was her new son, and that she would do anything for him. Crysania rather embarrassed guided her mother off to talk to Alhana about all the fantastic makeup she had. Raistlin looked at Crysania with a, what to you so long? eye raise. Crysania laughed.

"My mother always had a secret thing for magic users." Crysania replied embarrassed.

"I noticed." He said glancing over at his mother in law who had walked away from Alhana and was now giggling while talking to Antimodes.

"Mother..." Crysania called patiently while walking over to her.

"Hey Raist come over here we want you to open your gifts. Get Crysania." Caramon said smiling holding a cup of juice from all the exotic fruits.

"Crysania, we have to go open gifts." He said gently to Crysania who was trying to tear her mother off Antimodes arm. The two of them who were painfully drunk were seeing a song about Magius and Huma, unfortunately they seemed to completely forget how the song was supposed to sound and made up music as they sang. Sitting on a chair a few feet from them Par Salian and Crysania's father both watched the scene humiliated and unsure of what to do. Giving her mother one final tug Crysania pulled her away and dragged her to the gift table with them. Upon looking at the gifts Crysania laughed to see that each tag had the name Tasselhoff Burfoot written then crossed out on it and replaced with the original name.

Laughing Tanis said, "It seemed our friend had a little bit of trouble remembering which gift was his."

"Ah," Crysania said with amused glance at Tas.

"Open ours first." Caramon said holding out an oddly shaped package. "It was my idea, Tika helped me figure out how to make it."

Crysania opened it as Raistlin watched with a slightly curious look on his face. It was a smooth wooden cup with an attachment inside that had two flat wooden circles the size of the inside of the cup with an inch of space between them. The top circle could come off the stick that kept them attached through the center, so that the herbs for Raistlin's tea could be placed there. There were several large holes in the top circle and even more very small holes in the bottom circle so that hot water could pass through. "You see what it does is make the tea with out the herbs getting in the cup, so it's a smooth cup of tea. That's not the best part though. It doesn't get cold because between the two layers of wood that make up the cup there is a steel...What's the word again Tika?"

"Insulator." Tika said smiling.

"Yeah, there's a steel insulator." Caramon said with a proud smile. "I just know how you need your tea sometimes, and if no ones around you can always have this ready."

"You thought of this yourself brother?" Raistlin said surprised.

"Well yes...I just, I don't know it seemed like a good idea." Caramon stammered.

"It is...you could make a fortune with these things." Crysania said quite impressed.

"Actually if you wouldn't mind Caramon. I think I would like one too." Said Par Salian. "Then I'll never have to leave my study."

Caramon laughed, "Sure I don't mind, its really no big deal."

Laurana and Tanis gave their gift next. It was an iridescent porcelain dinette set. Crysania loved it, but Raistlin rose an eyebrow to Tanis, "How creative Half-Elven." He said sarcastically.

"The wife's idea. I have no say in anything anymore." Tanis said laughing.

Next the got their gift from Alhana and Porthios gemstone encrusted candelabras and candles that smelled like all different things ranging from the ocean, to a cool winter night, to a home made cookie. "They are all the rage in Silvanesti now Alhana said smiling regally. Crysania smiled graciously while Raistlin simply nodded while giving Dalamar a, you better have gotten me something good look. Riverwind and Goldmoon gave them the Tribal necklaces for a wedding ceremony along with incense that had a rather pleasant scent. Riverwind with a slight, uncommon smile whispered something to Raistlin who had just sniffed the incense. Raistlin face turned bright red for a moment then the Plainsman laughed and patted him on the back. Crysania gave him a curious tilt of the head, but Raistlin simply just replied, "Later." Caramon looked at his brother and smirked.

"The incense?" seeing Raistlin nod he laughed. "I still have some of that stuff, I use it very sparingly. I heard it costs a fortune."

"I'd imagine." Raistlin said with an amused smile.

Dalamar gave them his gift next. Two rings with reddish pink stones one around a silver chain the other left as is. Raistlin recognized them immediately as love stones and rose an eyebrow. "Well Shalafi, I figured there was nothing I could get you that she would like. So this is the best I could think of."

"A rather sentimental gift?" Raistlin said dryly.

"What do they do?" Crysania said looking at them curiously.

"They are a sort of link. As long as both people wear them they communicate they way the other person is feeling, rumor has it in rare cases depending on how strong this link is it can even communicate thoughts."

"That's wonderful." Crysania exclaimed.

"Yes, absolutely wonderful." Raistlin said dryly.

Par Salian laughed. "There goes every bit of privacy you ever had." Raistlin had a slightly aggravated look on his face then turned to Dalamar to see him smirking.

"I should kill you." Raistlin whispered.

Next he got a gift from Par Salian a spell book he already had, and Antimodes gave him the same incense as Riverwind had. Shrugging Antimodes said, "What can I say great minds think alike."

Elistan gave them a statue of the Platinum Dragon that said Paladine blesses this couple. Crysania smiled graciously while Raistlin sighed aggravated. Crysania's parents gave them his and her bathrobes one black silk with a gold "R" embroidered and one white with a silver, "C".

As everyone was saying their good byes and Laurana was getting Aidan and Aurelia prepared to go with her and Tanis and Gilthas to the inn they were staying at for a sleep over. Aurelia was very excited to get to stay with her new best friend Gilthas who was her same age, and Aidan was to sleepy to protest. Before everyone left they were joined by Tasselhoff who had slipped away unnoticed before. In his hands he held a small box that was shaking.

"Tas...What is in there?" Crysania asked nervously. Answering her call was al small bark. Gilthas and Aurelia, and Riverwind and Goldmoon's daughters upon hearing it rushed the box.

"Puppy!" shouted Gilthas.

Aurelia held up a small white and black puppy with one blue eye flecked with gold and one gray eye.

"His name is Pickletoes." Tas said proudly.

"Oh can we keep him?" Aurelia looked up with big doe eyes at Raistlin.

He cut off Crysania who was about to say absolutely not. "Well if you promise you'll take care of him." Raistlin said unable to tell his adorable daughter no.

"Oh yes I promise!" she shouted she then hugged Raistlin and Crysania and ran off with the puppy.

"Thanks a lot muttered Crysania." At Raistlin and Tas. "I'm the one who's going to have to clean up after that cute little thing."

"Well," Tanis said. "It was nice seeing you guys, congratulations."

"Thank you everyone for everything Crysania said hugging and kissing everyone goodbye. Raistlin nodded his good-byes, but was still hugged by pretty much everyone. Including his mother in law who gave him a tight hug and kiss goodbye. Once they all left Crysania turned to Raistlin and asked.

"I'm curious...What's the deal with the incense?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll tell you if you follow me up to our room." Raistlin said with a smirk.

"I bet I'm going to like it." She said with a slightly naughty smile.

When they entered the room and Raistlin lit the incense he turned around to find Crysania in complete sinfully black lace lingerie. "Bridesmaid's gift." She said with a smirk.

Raistlin who's mouth gaped slightly open took a step towards her. "You look absolutely evil."

"Thank you." Crysania said taking a step closer to him. There lips met slowly the smell of jasmine, and other sweet; spicy scents filled the room. Raistlin blew out the candle and the rest, as Astinus would say, is history.

**A/N**: Next chapter will be a slight time leap I think...Don't hold me to that though, because I'm only fifty percent sure. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review!


	18. Sacrifice

**To Just Give In**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragonlance.

**Author's Note:** This chapter takes place ten years later. This is a long chapter by the way. I REALLY hope you all like it.

ChildlikeEmpress: Glad you really enjoyed it. I wanted to make it really detailed to give it the your there with them feel. Thank you so much for the reivew.

Guan: I thought it woud be nice for the gods to pay the couple a visit as well. Thank you very much.

Ahn-Li Steffraini: Hehe I think that's my inner Raistlin obsessee coming through. Though Crysania is a ceric and its always the good girls that are the closet nymphos...lol

Calli-Kurama: I was wondering what was going on...I was like worried you weren't going to review, seriously I was ging to assemble a search party and everything...hehe, I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing even with a fritzy computer, trust me I know how that is.

**Chapter 18: Sacrifice**

"Mother please tell Aurie to go make-out with Gilthas some where else." Aidan said turning from his sister who had lightly pecked her boyfriend on the lips.

"Mother, we are not making out." Aurelia said running into the kitchen where Crysania stood attempting to make Raistlin a fortieth birthday cake. "Oh father's cake looks good. But I thought he didn't like cake." Crysania gave her daughter an aggravated look.

"He doesn't. But if I don't make him one it'll make me look like a bad wife when Caramon and Tika arrive. Besides maybe it'll put him in a better mood to see how much I care." She said with a heavy sigh as she leaned back on the stone counter. At thirty-seven Crysania still could pass for thirty, the only signs of aging were her laugh lines that were always present. Raistlin on the other hand was not fairing as well with age. Sure initially after their marriage he seemed healthier than ever, he rarely coughed or was sick at all. But recently it seemed every week there was at least one incident where Crysania could swear that it sounded like he wasn't going to make it. Because of this growing weakness he was becoming more dependent on Crysania for things like cleaning and preparing food, which he no longer had the energy to create magically without being to tired to eat. Due to the need for her to be home she had taken a leave of absence from the Temple where she had been head cleric. She had thought this would please Raistlin but instead he had been in a sour mood ever since.

"Mother...I can help with the cake if you want." Aurelia said gently. She picked up a spoon and began to stir the batter. "You know I think father is upset about something else. Not the whole you coming home thing." Aurelia whispered to her mother. Looking in the other room she saw Gilthas talking to Aidan, probably about magic. Gilthas who was sixteen was quite skilled at magic, mostly practical things. He was an excellent healer and could repair any broken things around the house with his magic. He wasn't nearly ambitious as she was. Someday he may replace Par Salian, many had said that already, but he never even thought anything of it. He would probably take his Test in another five years or so, he had briefly studied with her under her father. However Gilthas had not enjoyed Raistlin's impatient style of teaching, he was a perfectionist and anything less than perfection angered him. Gilthas had no problem perfecting the spells he was taught, however she who hadn't began to study magic until her twelfth year, had trouble in the beginning. Gilthas who had a crush on her even then couldn't bear to see her cry when Raistlin would yell at her. It was never in front of him that she cried of course; it was later when he left that the tears would slide out unbidden. She hated to disappoint him so much. She learned quickly though, she rarely disappointed him anymore, and he told her that she had potential for greatness. She knew that there was something monumental she would do, it was feeling she had since she was young. Occasionally she had a dream of a lady in red cloaks whispering to her as a small girl that the time was coming soon. _The time for what?_ She wondered. Sometimes she could tell that her father had the same dreams. When she would ask him why he wasn't leading the Conclave it was always some sarcastic remark about the Conclave that he would make, but she could sense there was something else, he was waiting for something as well. She heard her mother call her name and snapped out of her thoughts.

"Something wrong honey? I asked you three times what you think you father is really upset about." Crysania said with a small frown, she poured the batter into a large circular pan and put it in the stone oven.

"Well I heard him talking to Dalamar the other day when he came to visit. And he said that the gods were playing games with him. He sounded very angry, almost bitter, as if he had been made some kind of joke. Dalamar had said maybe he should have just stuck to the plan and father got rather angry. He and Dalamar exchanged harsh words." She left out the part where Dalamar had told her father he had sold out his potential, what she had heard after Dalamar finished saying that would stick in her mind forever. She heard her father laugh, she had never heard him laugh out loud before and she was glad that she hadn't had to hear that awful sound before. She heard Dalamar gasp in pain then he stumbled out the door past her in the hallway. On his robes she could see the faint outlines of five bloody circles across his chest, his face was contorted with pain. Had her father done that? She had trouble facing him later that evening to do her lesson in magic. When he had asked her what was wrong she told him she must have a cold.

Crysania thought over what her daughter had just said and then suddenly realization crept upon her like a silent storm. She dropped the glass mixing bowl she had been carrying.

"Mother!" Aurelia said jumping up. Gilthas and Aidan ran in from the other room.

"I'll clean this up Mrs. Majere." Gilthas said kindly. He whispered a few words of magic and a silvery light appeared around the fragments of glass then spun around in a small cyclone then began to fuse back together when he finished the bowl was as good as new.

"Exquisite work young man." Raistlin said softly standing looking at the scene from the bottom of the staircase. "Aurelia, Aidan did you hear the way Gilthas spoke, very fluid, seamless.

"Yes that was quite good Gilthas." Aidan said picking up the bowl and placing it on the table. "It looks even better than it did before."

Under all of this praise the young man had began to blush bring color to his normally pale cheeks. He was very fair of skin and had delicate facial structure; his slightly square jaw was the only hint of the quarter human blood that ran through his veins. He was thin, not frail as he had been when he was young, but he would probably never be muscular like his father, and that was fine with him. His golden hair was like sunlight it was soft, gentle, and bright. He smiled slightly at his girlfriend Aurelia who was now giving him the, thanks a lot showoff look. She was very talented at magic, she was just impatient and when something didn't come easy to her she became easily frustrated. Though that never bothered him, she was quite beautiful when she was mad. Her blue eyes glowed radiantly her ivory skin would glow a rosy pink. Her loose blonde waves moved about. He shook his head removing himself from this daze. She was a year younger than he was and every time the family ad friends all got together they still asked them when they were getting married. All except Raistlin of course, though he complimented his skills in magic, he still was rather protective of his daughter.

Raistlin looked over at Crysania whose gray eyes looked watery for a moment he frowned slightly. "Crysania come with me I want to show you something I've been working on." He said quietly. She nodded standing up.

"I'll watch the cake, mom." Aurelia whispered. Crysania nodded slightly to her, but her eyes were staring at Raistlin's she had an odd look on her face.

When they reached the study Crysania could no longer contain her tears. "Raistlin I'm so sorry. I forgot I swear, if I would have remembered I promise things would be different." She said through tears.

"I hope this isn't about my birthday." He said rubbing his temples. "Because if it is please stop." His voice was soft and had a rasping quality that over shadowed it.

"Your birthday? No, no I didn't forget that." She said laughing slightly, her voice was shaky and her breaths came in short gasps from the sudden outburst of crying.

"Then what in the Abyss is wrong?" Hearing his sharp words she flinched. "Ah now I see. What did Aurelia tell you?" he said sighing as he sat down on the large comfortable chair. He had sensed she was their as he had his conversation with Dalamar, if she wanted to be a little spy then he could teach her a lesson about spying. Though he had hated the way she had regarded him with fear later, he was pleased that she seemed to regret her actions. He didn't let her know that she knew else she regard him as even more of a monster. He had been different lately, much like his former self before he had ever met Crysania. He had waited so long for what he had been promised but it appeared it was never going to happen. Sure he had a family that loved him, and he did care deeply for them, but that wasn't enough. He could have had a family and never made all the sacrifices he had already made. He would not make those sacrifices be in vain. His family meant a lot to him, but magic was part of him. The small part of him that had wanted a family was satisfied but the magic in him, the sole thing that had driven him for most of his life, was not, and there fore he could never be happy. As he saw his own pupils, Gilthas, Aurelia, and even his young son Aidan only twelve already growing more and more powerful in magic each day. His nephew Palin only nine was enrolled in Mage School, the very same one he himself had attended. Why did his power seem to hit a limit? He was the most powerful mage left on Krynn and for what. So he could have such a debilitating malady that he depended on his wife as a servant, that he barely had energy enough to even be a decent husband. It angered him, he knew this was the gods' way of mocking him, telling him he couldn't have both. If things continued the way they were he would have neither. He was getting weaker and sicker and it was making him more and more bitter and cynical. Once more he'd drive away all those he loved, but this time instead of having his magic to fill the hole there'd be nothing and he'd be empty, just as his husk of a body, just as his withering soul. He could hear his wife crying he knew the way he must look now. Angry, selfish, bitter he had seen himself this way many times before. Before he had used his love for his family to drive it away, he didn't want to lose them. But if it was inevitable, what was the point?

"Raistlin Majere I am disappointed, I thought better of you." Said Lunitari. Looking around him he suddenly realized that he was no longer in his study and Crysania was no longer with him, not at least that he could see. "I was going to wait a few more years, let you see your children marry perhaps before I came back. But it seems you have given up too quick. No matter you are needed here pretty badly anyway." Raistlin saw the rest of the gods gathered around. Paladine had a stern look upon his face, Takhisis smiling seductively at him.

He opened his mouth to speak, and when the sound came out strong and clear he gasped. He looked at his hands. They didn't shimmer a pale gold; his hair that fell down gently at his shoulders was a familiar auburn. "I don't understand."

"Yes you do brother." Gilean said standing up. Suddenly above him he saw the sky of Krynn. Where it had once had an empty space was now a new constellation, bright and shining.

"Is this what you want?" Lunitari said stepping forward. "You are needed to fill the empty space."

Smiling wickedly, Takhisis said with a slight laugh, "I believe you said it was time regulation or some junk like that." He couldn't think straight. He knew this was what he wanted but something was wrong.

"My family knows?" Raistlin said his voice ringing clear and loud, he was shocked by the power of it.

"No." Paladine said sternly. "And they never will. Now you appear on the verge of death. When you give up your mortality completely to them you will die."

"But...I can tell them." Raistlin protested.

"No." it sounded like one voice yet many.

"Then they will never know." Raistlin said his voice softer now.

"Not until they die. And stand waiting for you in the afterlife. But you will never be there. And then they will realize and that pain will never die for them." Gilean said his voice emotionless. Raistlin's head was spinning, this was what he wanted but he still knew something was terribly wrong

Now laughing sadistically Takhisis added, "Oh yes and it seems my brother forgot one thing. You need to make a sacrifice. Do you know what a disciple is?" Raistlin suddenly began to get an indescribably sick feeling, so horrible that he wasn't sure if he would be able to see when he opened his eyes. "Since you did not answer, I'll assume you don't know. A disciple is one who truly believes in a person or god, or in your current case, demi-god." She said this with a cruel mocking laugh. Now between her and Raistlin stood Aurelia, her golden hair messy, her face red and tear-soaked from crying she looked at Raistlin with intense curiosity, she obviously did not recognize him like this. "Do you know where we get our power from?" Takhisis said her voice filled with evil pleasure.

"From those who believe in you." Raistlin replied softly.

"Look how quickly he learns." Takhisis said smiling. "Yes we gain our power from those who believe. Right now you need more power before you can become a god like us. You need power from one who believes."

"Who are all of you?" Aurelia shrieked.

"Don't you recognize your father?" Takhisis said gesturing towards Raistlin.

"Is that really you father. You look different. We thought you died..." she said her voice barely audible.

"No I'm fine. Tell them all that..." A look of dread passed his face.

"You understand." Takhisis said laughing sadistically. "Child do you truly believe in this man and in his power." Takhisis was now face to face with Aurelia.

"Of course." She replied without a second's hesitation.

"Your first disciple Raistlin." Takhisis said her voice soft and lethal. She stroked Aurelia's cheek with long sharp fingernails small cuts began to form. Raistlin screamed as Aurelia collapsed to the ground. "What? We all make a sacrifice for our power." She said laughing at Raistlin whose face was slowly losing all traces of humanity, lines faded away his skin became smooth, flawless.

"I don't want this!' Raistlin screamed his voice shaking the entire realm of the gods. Takhisis appeared angered; Paladine had an amused expression, as did the gods of magic.

"Are you certain Raistlin?" Gilean said his voice loud and empty of any emotion.

"Yes I am certain." Raistlin said his voice softer now. "Will she live?" he said as he stood over Aurelia's still body. Her once warm, soft skin was translucent and cold.

"Yes but you must make a sacrifice." Gilean said his voice now contained a hint of something, but Raistlin could quite tell what it was.

"Anything." He replied immediately.

"Your life." Gilean replied.

Raistlin remembered the moment he had found Aurelia, dying, forgotten by the world. Memories rushed to him. His wedding, the Test, his son's birth, memories of his own childhood all spun around his head. He remembered when he traveled with his companions during the War of the Lance. Then there were the conditions in which the gully dwarves lived in, the slums of Panathalas, places like Sanction virtual cesspools of crime and poverty. He could have done so much in his life to help those people; he had had the power. Remembering once more the faces of all his family and friends he took a deep breath, "My life is yours." He said softly. He kissed Aurelia's forehead and then walked to stand before Gilean. As Raistlin felt his own life draining from him he heard Aurelia gasp. She was vanished before he could say goodbye. Taking one final gasping breath he felt warm, comforting darkness envelope him.

Crysania sat on the floor of the study crying, Aidan hugged his mother tightly his eyes watery, he was trying hard not to cry. Raistlin lay on the ground, lifeless. Aurelia who had fainted now stood next to them tears flowing down her cheeks. Gilthas stood in the corner of the study his cheeks soaked in silent tears. He waked over towards them standing together now; they all bowed their head in silent prayer. Aidan however still in shock kept his eyes open staring at his father's body. So he was the only one to notice as the golden light surrounded Raistlin's body before it vanished.

Opening his eyes Raistlin expected to see the afterlife, or perhaps even the Abyss, the last thing he expected to see was the face of Paladine smiling at him.

"You're awake. It take's some longer than others to adjust." Confused Raistlin looked down at himself in a pool of cool black water. What he noticed was not his pure fair skin, or his shining auburn and brown hair. It was not the fact that he immeasurably massive that he noticed either, or the ageless look of his face. It was the shimmering golden robes he wore that he noticed instead. Around it was tied a braided rope of white, red, and black. With awe filled eyes he looked at those assembled around him. All the gods with the exception of Takhisis stood before him. "Welcome brother. Don't mind her absence, she was a little upset over a decision someone made." He said with a slight laugh.

"I..." but Raistlin couldn't think of what to say.

Lunitari smiled, "I knew you'd choose right. Takhisis was rather confident you'd make the wrong choice, which is why she is upset. You know your realm?" she asked with a slight smile.

Now it was Raistlin's turn to smile. "Yes...I believe I do."

"Good." Paladine said with a nod. "We've needed someone to do your job for a long time. It just seemed none of us cold get it right."

His eyes filled with joy, determination, and satisfaction, "Well it would be hard to save those who are being forgotten if you've never lived among them. Just as it would be hard to mend suffering, if you've never suffered n your own."

Nods and smiles were exchanged among the gods. "I'm glad you have found your place." Paladine said with a slight smile. "Now as I understand, there is a party that you are supposed to be attending." Raistlin's face became confused. "Did I not join you on Earth before. You can go there in whatever form you are comfortable in whenever you want." His face serious he added. "As long as you are getting your job done and do not abuse your power. And as soon as Paladine finished that last word Raistlin Majere was gone.

Crysania who had just finished telling Caramon and Tika what had happened was discussing with Caramon what might have happened. It took poor Aidan ten minutes to even speak after he saw his father's body vanish. Tanis and Laurana had just arrived Crysania could hear Aurelia saying. But nothing seemed to click. She felt numb and lost. Looking in the shadows of the corner she could swear she saw him standing in the corner smiling at her. Tears ran down her cheeks and Caramon tried comforting her. She laughed out loud; she actually saw her hallucination of her deceased husband frown at her. Caramon confused and slightly afraid turned around and nearly collapsed. "Raist is that you?" he whispered.

"Yes you idiot. Get your hands off my wife." Raistlin muttered sarcastically. Crysania ran tackling him. He appeared in front of her as he had been before he took his test.

"Raistlin..." she whispered holding him tightly. She looked at his golden robes and youthful face and body. "I look like a hag compared to you."

"Is that all your going to say?" he said with a gentle mocking, kissing her cheeks where tears fell.

"No...how dare you scare me like that. I thought you died." She said her voice now accusing. "What happened Raistlin?" she whispered looking at his strange robes. "You're one of them aren't you?"

"Yes. I was given my test and fortunately I passed. Don't look so sad. I will still be around. Maybe not all the time but when I need to be, I will be here." Kissing her lightly he added with slight sarcasm, "Now where's my cake?"

"Oh no!" Crysania said running into the kitchen. Now everyone crowded around Raistlin as he explained to them what had happened. After he was done Aurelia stepped forward with a big smile. She hugged her father then asked, "So when are you accepting applications for clerics?"

Crysania called Gilthas who quickly created a new cake; to replace her burnt one. They sang happy birthday to Raistlin who was rather quiet. When he blew out the candles he wished for this all to be real and not just another dream. Crysania, who gazed at him with a silent incomprehensible love smiled back at him, her eyes were still glassy from crying. Tanis seeing them looking at each other turned and whispered something to Caramon. "Hey kids do you guys want to go on a camping trip?" Tanis said enthusiastically. Caramon's sons Sturm and Tanin both quickly replied yes, Gilthas seeing his father's look said yes along with Aurelia, Aidan had been about to protest not being a fan of little vacations like this. However the quick jab in his ribs from his sister was all he needed to respond yes. Palin seeing Aidan get hit said yes as well. "Good then let's go. No need to pack we'll rough it like all of your parents did during the War of the Lance."

"My mother wasn't in the war." Aidan replied quickly.

"Okay smart guy outside now." Tanis said laughing.

"So congratulations Raistlin." Tanis said.

"Yes congratulations." Laurana said awkwardly.

"Thank you." Raistlin said softly. He now turned to Tika who said congratulations then left with Tanis and Laurana. Caramon stood before his twin with a look of pride and understanding.

"I always knew you were meant for something bigger and better." Caramon said his eyes filled with tears.

Looking at his family and his children leaving, Crysania saying goodbye to them all Raistlin shook his head, "Not better, just different." Caramon smiled.

"I'll pray to you Raist. You better listen.' He said laughing. The two men stood silent looking at each other for a moment. Much had passed between them, forming a bond that was unlike any other. It wasn't smooth; it was rough and tattered at parts. But it was strong; not the sharpest sword could cut it.

"Brother...Of course I'll listen." Then for a moment they hugged before Caramon left.

Now only Crysania and Raistlin were left it was dark out side and the light from Solinari filled the room. "Is your constellation up there?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know, I haven't looked." He said surprised. Together they walked out to the window. Up in the sky was an hourglass shining brightly filling the emptiness.

"It's beautiful." She said softly. She turned and looked into his eyes for a moment.

"Is this all okay with you?" he asked softly.

'Of course. You're happy, that's all I ever wanted." She said with a slight smile. "I will miss you though."

"I told you I will visit when I can." He replied confused. "Paladine does frequently and my realm is not near as large as his."

"That's not what I mean. I'll miss you when I go to sleep at night. My bed will be so empty without you." She said sadly.

"I'll see what I can work out. As soon as I get a few clerics I'll be much less busy. But you know tonight I am all yours." He whispered gently stroking her hair.

Laughing she looked him in the eyes, "Of course I know that. Just because you're a god doesn't mean you're not mine anymore. You're eyes better not stray to any dark queens."

"I'll see what I can do." he replied amused. "But for now I think there are much more important things we could be doing. What with me being sick for all those months, and we aren't going to be able to see each other everyday with the whole being a god and all."

Crysania laughed, "I would think you would be over mortal temptations?" she said smirking.

"Immortal temptations are much more powerful." He said seriously with a slight smirk as well. His lips met hers and there was a much more powerful sense of ecstasy, as if they were the only to beings to ever exist and they would be forever. After he pulled his lips away gently, Crysania pulled him down on the kitchen floor to explore all the new possibilities that immortal powers might hold.

**Author's Note**: Did you like this chapter? I hope it lived up to your expectations. Should it end here or do you guys want more. Such as what Raistlin does as a god, more about Aidan, and Aurelia. I can either continue it with this story. Or end this one here and pick up with a sequel. You guys can decide. I really, really, really, really hope you all enjoyed this chapter though. Please Review!


End file.
